The Life Of Batsis
by Misker
Summary: Bruce had a daughter with a one night-stand and only finds out about her many years later. But unknown to anyone is that she has her own secrets, secrets she doesn't even know about herself. She goes through hardships but with the help of her brothers, her father, Alfred and her friends she gets through them, but what happens when she has to face them alone?
1. Prologue-0

**The beginning**

The Bat Family is well known throughout the world as a dangerous justice family that you should never cross.

Batman = Bruce Wayne

First Robin/Nightwing = Richard John Grayson(Dick)

Second Robin/Red Hood = Jason Peter Todd(Jay)

Third Robin/Red Robin = Timothy Jackson Drake(Tim/Timmy)

Fourth and current Robin = Damian Wayne/Damian al Ghul(Dami)

The Batdog = Ace

However, there is one family member that is not accounted for, simply because she is not a hero as she is the only "normal" child in the family…

Or so everyone thought…

 **Yellow everyone, I'm Misker and I'm just gonna say a few things you need to know. So as you can see i am only taking four of the members of the Bat-family in this story so people like Stephanie Brown AKA the real Batgirl, Black Bat/Orphan Cassandra Cain and AKA Batwoman AKA Kate Kane and others won't be in this story because if I had to get them in this story there would just be too many ch** **aracters to keep track of, although** **Barbara Gordon the first Batgirl will be added into the story on a later date** **. So I hope you all will forgive me for not including them. Anyway, I hope you all will have a great day or night wherever you are.**

 **Misker Out.**


	2. The Beginning-1

**Chapter 1.**

 _The first._

* * *

 **Third person Pov.**

The one and only Batman were sitting in his oh so comfy chair in the Batcave looking at an unopened envelope in his hands still unsure if he should open it or not. Of course, he had already scanned it to make sure that there was nothing lethal in it.

However, the thing that stopped him from opening it was the fact that it was from a woman by the name of Annalisa Tessa Bianchi. He didn't know her so well personally, after all, he had only spent one night with her and they both agreed that it would be the first and last time they would see each other it had only been a one night stand. However here he was holding a letter from her, in hinge sight, it was very strange as well since usually people would send an email or a text but never a physical envelope.

However, since it was an envelope it must be important. But Bruce was broken out of his trance when the household butler Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth came down the elevator with a silver platter with a cup of tea and some small homemade cookies to accompany the tea. He walked over to Bruce and sat the platter down on the table in front of him. Bruce let out a tired sigh and rubbed his temple.

"I don't know if I should open it, Alfred, it's too suspicious"

Alfred looked at his master and friend.

"I would advise you to open it, sir, if you live your whole life afraid of the smallest things you never truly live. And by the looks of it, it's probably very important sir"

He answered his twenty-seven-year-old master. Alfred took the silver platter back and stood beside the young adult as he slowly opened the envelope and took the letter out and started to read it. As he slowly read the letter his eyes became wide and his mouth a gab and as he had read the end but just to make sure he understood what it said and meant he read it again just to be sure. After he had read it a second time he closed his mouth and slowly put the letter down from his face, still with wide eyes. He then laid his head in his hands and closed his eyes with the letter in his lap.

"If I may ask sir, what did the letter say?"

Asked the butler pulling his master out of his trance as he stood up and gave the letter to Alfred and continued to walk over to the giant computer and started typing furiously. Alfred stood there with the letter in hand as he stared at his friend/"son" in confusion, but he looked at the letter and started to read what it said.

 _Hello Bruce._

 _I honestly didn't know how to start this letter or if you even remember me, I won't blame you if you don't, after all, it was so long ago but I think it's time I told you what happened those 6 years ago, here it goes. I know that we said that the night would be the last and first night we talked together but something important happened that I've kept for myself for too long, and you deserve to know the truth._

 _A couple of weeks after our late night of "fun" in your room I started to get sick and throw up. I'm sure you know where this is going but I will say it anyways, I was pregnant with your child. And I knew it was yours since I had no intercourse with anyone else after you. After I found out I was pregnant I freaked out, I didn't know what to do after all I was a struggling young adult with a job that only paid enough for me to have a small one-room apartment how was i ever supposed to take care of a child, of course there was the option of an abortion but… I could never do that to an infant who hasn't even seen the sun or moon before, I could never take the life of such a precious little light._

 _So I decided to keep the baby, it turned out to be a healthy little baby girl. She is absolutely beautiful and her smile shines brighter than the sun and she got even more precious the more she grew. At her fourth birthday, she was shining as bright as the moon shining in the dark and cold night. I thought about contacting you and tell you about her but, I didn't know if you would care so I decided against, but the thought, however, it was always in the back of my mind. She is still healthy and very smart for a girl so young, she started to talk almost perfectly when she was one year old and started to walk when she was one and a half she even started to learn to read when she was 3 years old and she loves it, she's also very calm and collective and very mature for her age even though she is so young._

 _I know you don't trust me and I never expect you too but if you doubt that she is your you can take a blood test and check, but I swear on my life and my family's graves that I am telling you the truth. There is a little USB in the envelope on it there is a video of all of her birthdays and special occasions like her first steps and such. It's your choice if you watch it or not but just know that you can contact me if you want to get in contact with her and get to know her, it's your choice._

 _Love,_

 _Annalisa Tessa_ _Bianchi_

The elder man stared wide-eyed at the letter in his hands as he looked up Bruce who was still furiously typing on the computer. Alfred closed his eyes and let out a sigh while silently folding the letter and putting it back in its envelope and closing it. Alfred looked back at Bruce who was so concentrated that he had totally forgotten the elder man in the room/cave with him.

"Sir"

He said but Bruce still did not react so he said it a little louder.

"Sir!"

Still nothing.

"Master Bruce!"

Finally, he turned around and faced the elder man with a look of surprise. You could clearly see that he was scared since he was shaking, the very well know twenty-seven-year-old vigilante who has been fighting crime and throwing super villains and crazy psychos to prison for five years just found out he had a daughter for the past eleven years that he hadn't know even existed and knew nothing about of course he was scared and angry and yet he was also confused but most of all he was scared. Alfred could clearly see that in his eyes.

"I understand that you are shocked and scared but please sit down sir and calm your mind"

Bruce let out a long sigh but did as the butler asked and sat down in the comfortable chair again, leaning as far back in it as he could and ran his hands over his face into his hair. Alfred being the good and caring friend/father figure that he was put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and said in a soft but firm tone.

"Master Bruce I would suggest that you find Miss Annalisa and get the blood test made just to be sure"

Bruce stayed silent for a bit and then sat back normally in the chair and let a sad smile form on his lips.

"As always Alfred you are right"

Alfred let out a small chuckle and gave Bruce the envelope back and continued to take the elevator upstairs to get dinner ready. Bruce sat in silence for a while before beginning to type on the computer again searching for any clues as to where Annalisa was. However, when he found her file he was shocked to see what it said:

Bruce was shocked beyond belief, he couldn't believe his eyes. But if she has been dead for eleven years that means that the letter isn't six years old it's eleven years old. However, even though he was shocked there was one question that plagued his mind…

What happened to their daughter?

* * *

 **Heyo guys here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy and please comment/review what you think about it. I hope all of you had a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	3. Why Now?-2

**Chapter 3.**

 _The Meeting._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

After a while of driving, we stopped at a red light and Miss Tucker was humming a little melody as the light turned green and we began driving again when all of a sudden we heard a honking horn and we looked to the side just in time to see a giant red truck drive into us. Everything went so quickly I didn't even have time to look at Miss Tucker everything just blurred and all the voices I heard were not understandable, it was like everyone was talking in a slower and different language. And then everything went black…

I was woken up a little later(but I still had closed eye)by a voice of a man. He was yelling to someone, no wait he was calling for me and Miss Tucker… MISS TUCKER!

I forced my eyes open and looked around. Everything was in pieces, the front window was shattered as well as the two side windows leaving broken glass everywhere. I was snapped out of my train of thought by something running down my face, I couldn't see what it was but it was definitely a liquid and I knew the moment I felt it that it was blood. I looked over to my side to see Miss. Tucker laying in a very unnatural position. I eminently tried to move to see if she was still alive, but since I still had the seatbelt on and I was stuck between the car seat and the airbag that had popped out when we crashed I would take all my energy to get over to where she was. So that's what I did, I managed to gather up all the energy I could gather and crawl my way over to her, I used a shard of glass and held it in front of her mouth.

Thank god, she was still breathing, but by the looks of how her neck and back was twisted it wouldn't be long before she would die, it was even a miracle that she was still alive. I, however, couldn't stay awake any longer, after all, I had used up all of my energy and slowly close my eyes hoping that the ambulance would be here soon.

 **Third person Pov.**

There were lots of people gathered around the car wreck, looking shocked and already gossiping about what just happened. The two ambulances finally came, shortly followed by three police cars and a firetruck who all immediately got to work. The police made everyone back away or leave completely and the firefighters investigated to see if the car was leaking fuel or if there was a hidden fire. When the firefighters finally said that it was safe they got the two people out of the car wreck and to the hospital.

When the two people were brought out of the car wreck people gasped when they saw a child being carried out, bleeding with cuts and bruises all over and a leg which was clearly broken. It truly horrible…

 **Alexis's Pov.**

I could hear people yelling, I weakly opened my eyes and was immediately met with a bright light, I closed my eyes again and opened them a little and finally saw clearly. I saw a couple of people around me, it was clearly a doctor and a few nurses.

"Don't worry you're gonna be alright"

A nurse with light brown hair said. I didn't really believe her, but right now I couldn't care less. My eyes suddenly felt so very heavy, I just wanted to sleep, slowly my eyes closed and all of a sudden there was silence. I couldn't hear or see anything, it felt so peaceful.

 **Bruce's Pov.**

I was in the hospital room reading a book, Alfred brought me when he was here. I heard a little grunt, I looked over at the hospital bed on the other side of the small room where Alex was lying in her hospital bed hooked up to an IV tube, covered in bandages. I sighed and thought back to where they told me what happened to her.

 **Flashback~**

I was in my study waiting for an answer from Susan Tucker. I was writing some reports for Wayne Enterprise. I let out a sigh before and leaned back in my chair and ran my hand through my hair as I looked down at my personal phone, still waiting in anticipation for Susan Tucker to call me back. But I was snapped out of my thought as Alfred knocked on the door.

"Yes"

I just replied, he opened the door and stood in the doorway with a phone in his right hand, covering the answering end with his left hand.

"I apologize for interrupting but I'm afraid it's for you, and they say that it's rather urgent"

' _What is it now'_

I stood up and walked over to Alfred and took the phone and answered it.

"Hello"

I said I heard the person on the other end of the phone breath out. They finally answered after a moment of silence.

"Hello, is this Bruce Wayne"

Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Ah yes my name is Steven Wilde I'm calling on the behalf of Susan Tucker"

This only raised more questions, but the one I was concerned about was what made Susan unable to contact me?

"What is this about?"

"Ah! well, you see Miss. Tucker and a young girl named Alexis Vita Bianchi were in a terrible car crash a few hours ago and are now in the hospital. Luckily none of them are in critical condition, but they are in pretty bad shape. As for how I got your number well, Miss. Tucker contacted someone a few minutes before the crash about a DNA test that would be done with Alexis Vita Bianchi and you to see if you were related in any way"

I stopped listening after he said car crash. I ran down the halls of the manor with the phone still in hand, I hurried down to the Bat-cave and immediately went over to the computer and tried to track down where this crash happened.

"I understand that this comes as quite a shock but I can ensure you that Miss. Tucker and Alexis are in good hands at the hospital and that you are allowed to visit them… hello?... are you still there Mr. Wayne…hello?"

It happened in a town called "Sandstone" that was a few miles from Gotham.

"I'm sorry I'm just very shocked, can you tell me what hospital they are in?"

"Yes, of course, they are in Sandstone Emergency Hospital"

"Thank you very much for contacting me. Have a good day"

I said as I ended the call and made my way up to the mansion's main floor again. I quickly walked towards the front door but was stopped by Alfred who had my coat and the keys to my Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero I smiled,

"Thanks, Alfred"

I said as I took my coat and keys and hurried out the door. I'm pretty sure I broke the speed limit but that didn't matter, what mattered was that my daughter was in the hospital and I wasn't there by her side. when I arrived at the hospital I hurried up to the front desk.

"Hello I'm Bruce Wayne I'm here to see Alexis Vita Bianchi"

The woman looked up and nodded and looked back at the computer typing something in and then looking back at me

"I'm afraid she's in surgery right now, but if you would like to wait the waiting room is right at the end of that hallway in the first big room to the left"

She said in a soft voice as she pointed down a hallway as she smiled sadly at me. I just said a quick thank you as I walked down the hallway and sat down in the waiting room. Time went by, at first, it was 30 minutes then an hour then 2 hours and then finally a doctor came to the waiting room.

"Excuse me, Bruce Wayne the surgery is done" I quickly stood up

"Don't worry it was a success, she's gonna be fine she just needs to get some rest" I gave a sigh of relief

"Thank you, thank you so much," I said. It's weird you know, I didn't even know if she was really my daughter but I just felt as if I had to protect her with my life.

"-ayne… Mr. Wayne are you there"

"Oh sorry I guess I just got lost in thought, what were you saying"

He just smiled but you could see in his eyes that the smile was clearly fake and that he was annoyed by the fact that I didn't listen or hear him the first time.

"As I was saying, since we got confirmation from Alexis that we were allowed to take a DNA test, we did and the results came back a little while ago. I assume you would like to hear them"

I didn't really know how to react or what to say. But I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Yes of course"

"Well it's a match, you are indeed Alexis Vita Bianchi father"

He said as he gave me the documents. I took them and looked through them, and everything was right, I was really her father… I was a dad. It was wired to finally know for sure that I was actually someone's father.

 **End of Flashback~**

I gave out a sad smile as I turned my attention back to the book. After I got the news I called Alfred and told him everything and that I would be staying here until she woke up so he came by and brought some things he knew I would need. Alfred was also very shocked at the news about me being a father, but he took it well and joked that now I should be more responsible. But even tho he meant it as a joke you could clearly see that he meant what he said.

I was again snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her moving around as her eyes started to open. I put the book down and asked

"How are you feeling?"

She shot up in the bed but immediately regretted it

"Ow!"

I walked over and helped her lay down again slowly but safely. She looked me over as if she was scanning me for weapons or something until she finally met my eyes and asked…

"So…can you by any chance get me a bacon cheeseburger?"

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update however as you can see I changed Stella's name to Alexis because I felt like it suited her character more I hope you don't mind, and also one more very important** **thing i will not be updating any stories for a while since my exam is coming up but however do not fret I will update all of my stories The 11 May** **because that's when my exam is over other than that** **I hope you all have a great day or night wherever you are in the world and please wish me luck I would appreciate it 3**

 **Misker Out.**


	4. The Meeting-3

**Chapter 4.**

 _Questions._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

I woke up to a beeping noise when I opened my eyes I was once again blinded by the light of a ceiling lamp. I slowly looked around the room, I was clearly in a hospital room hooked up to an Iv. I tried to move my hand but stopped immediately after I found out that it was a very bad decision since it hurt like hell.

"How are you feeling?"

I impatiently forgot that it hurt to move my body, and shot up in a sitting position but I instantly regretted doing that because everything started to hurt like fucking hell.

"Ow!"

The person who had asked me walked over and helped me lie down again, I found out that the person who helped me was a man probably mid-twenties with black hair and ice cold blue eyes, after scanning him for weapons I decided that he was somewhat "safe". That's when I realized how fucking hungry I was, it felt like I was starving. So of course, I asked-

"So…can you by any chance get me a bacon cheeseburger?"

I don't think he expected me to say that since he looked a little shocked at the request, but nonetheless he smirked.

"I'll ask Alfred to it up"

Well, I don't know who the fuck Alfred is but, yay I was getting my burger. But now came the real questions. Why was I in the hospital, how did I end up in the hospital and the most important question, who the hell was this strange man in my hospital? But before I could ask any of the questions a nurse and a doctor came in to check up on me. The doctor smiled and gave a quick nod to the strange man, and walked over to the right side of the hospital bed.

"So how are you feeling Alexis?"

"Just Alex, and since you asked. I feel like someone decided to run me over with a monster truck. But I know for a fact that didn't happen, so what the hell did happen?"

The doctor looked at the nurse who was writing what I just said down on a notepad.

"You don't remember"

I rolled my eyes.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you now would i"

I hope he didn't take to much offense, but by his facial expression, he luckily didn't. He just smiled and nodded.

"Right, right. Well I'm sorry to say that you were in a car crash"

I was shocked at first but then it all came back to me. Me and on our way to the hospital, and then the truck crashing into us... Susan!

"Is Susan alright!"

I quickly and worriedly asked I mean the woman has been like a mother to me since I was younger, so of course, I was worried.

"Don't worry Miss. Tucker is alright"

I let up a breath of relief, and I realized that I was shaking. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see I was the strange man, he just gave me a sad smile. And I couldn't help but give him a small smile as well, it may seem strange but I felt like I could really trust this man, but I just didn't know why.

"You, however, took most of the impact, and I'm sorry to say that your legs are in an unstable condition, meaning that yes you can still walk but it's gonna be harder than before the accident. But I'm afraid that running and jumping is near impossible. But if you work on training your muscles I'm sure it will be easier"

My sight fell to the floor. I was shocked, I simply couldn't believe it, I felt the strange man's grip tightened on my shoulder as if saying "it's gonna be ok". But I knew my life was gonna change, I just didn't know if it was gonna change for the better or for the worse.

"You will need to stay here for 2-3 days just so we can monitor your condition and make sure that your gonna be ok, I'll send up a wheelchair for now, just until you get your strength back"

I gave a quick nod, still not looking up from the floor. I could hear the nurse and doctor going out of the room, leaving me and the strange man alone again.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise"

He said, and I actually believed him.

 **Timeskip~**

It's been two weeks since I woke up. Ever since then I've been training my leg muscles, it's still very difficult for me to run and jump but at least I can walk normally, however, I still stumble sometimes. The strange man has come to visit me every day and helps me train and talks to me, I found out that his name I actually Bruce Wayne, yeah The Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy, he had apparently also been paying my hospital bills, why? I had no idea. At first, I had so many questions like, why in the world would he be visiting me. But I quickly learned that my questions would not be answered, or at least not that easily. I also meet his butler, Alfred since he was so nice to come with my bacon cheeseburger. I also visited Miss. Tucker, luckily she's fine, she only had a few broken bones and a little concoction. She was released from the hospital three days ago (apparently she also had some very important paperwork to do). Me, however, I was not gonna be released for another week, which was annoying as all hell.

Right now I was in the same hospital room that I've been in for the past 14 days after a certain amount of time in an all-white room you began to hate the color white. I was sitting on the bed looking out the window, down on the street that was filled with people. I was not really paying attention to them or anything for that matter since I was in my own mind palace. I was going through the few memories I had of my mom.

 **Flashback.**

" _Mommy! Mommy! look what I found!"_

 _I yelled excitedly showing my mom the pretty flower I found. She was sitting on the patio drinking tea and reading a book called "Breath of light". She looked down and smiled at me._

" _It's lovely, bubble. Why don't we put it in a vase"_

 _Bubble was a nickname she gave me, she said it was because I was a bubble full of surprises. We walked inside and filled a little vase with water and put the flower in it and then she put it on the table._

" _Mommy, what's your favorite flower?"_

" _Hmm… I would have to say that it would be...You!"_

 _She said as she attacked me on the soft grass and began tickling me. I almost couldn't breathe, because I was laughing too much and too hard. However, the memory shifted and changed the sky turning it black and my mom disappeared._

" _Mommy?"_

 _I said almost whispered worriedly_

" _Mommy where did you go!"_

 _I yelled out. Then a lightning bolt struck down nearby, giving a really loud bang scaring me and I ran inside, but that's when I heard a scream. That scream clearly came from my mom, I ran down to the hallway leading up to my mom's bedroom. The door was a little bit open, as I was making my way towards it the screaming stopped, I was almost at the door and I could hear heavy breathing. I slowly peeked inside the room, only to see my mom's headless corpses lying motionless on the ground, with blood everywhere. Over her corpses, there was a man standing with an ax in one hand and my mom's head in the other hand. I put my hands over my mouth holding in a scream as tears rolled down my face, I took a step back but I accidentally bumped the door making it squeak. The man's face quickly wiped around and his eyes locked with mine as I saw a horrifying smile spreading on his lips._

" _You're next!"_

 _He said as he jumped towards me._

 **End of flashback**

I was brought back to reality when I heard the door open. It was Bruce, I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Oh, hi Bruce"

He smiled at me.

"Good Morning Alex, where you expecting someone else?"

"No, sorry I guess I was just too deep in a memory"

"I see. I brought some ice cream"

He said as he pulled a "Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie" out of a little plastic bag. I felt my eyes widen as I almost drooled, I almost forgot about the memory… almost. He smiled and walked over and gave it to me as well as a spoon. The nurses would never in their right minds let me eat this. When Alfred came with the Burger he apparently had to sneak it past the nurses, to say that he didn't like doing it would be an understatement.

"You know I'm mildly concerned that you and Alfred are ninjas because the nurses don't miss anything"

"Well you're not completely wrong"

He said with a small chuckle. I just laugh it off thinking it was a joke, but deep inside I suspected that it wasn't meant as a joke.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back from my exams and I'm here with a new chapter just like I promised. I hope you liked it, and don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter so you can expect it at the end of next week. Anyway, I hope all of you will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	5. Questions-4

**Chapter 4.**

 _Questions._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

I woke up to a beeping noise when I opened my eyes I was once again blinded by the light of a ceiling lamp. I slowly looked around the room, I was clearly in a hospital room hooked up to an Iv. I tried to move my hand but stopped immediately after I found out that it was a very bad decision since it hurt like hell.

"How are you feeling?"

I impatiently forgot that it hurt to move my body, and shot up in a sitting position but I instantly regretted doing that because everything started to hurt like fucking hell.

"Ow!"

The person who had asked me walked over and helped me lie down again, I found out that the person who helped me was a man probably mid-twenties with black hair and ice cold blue eyes, after scanning him for weapons I decided that he was somewhat "safe". That's when I realized how fucking hungry I was, it felt like I was starving. So of course, I asked-

"So…can you by any chance get me a bacon cheeseburger?"

I don't think he expected me to say that since he looked a little shocked at the request, but nonetheless he smirked.

"I'll ask Alfred to it up"

Well, I don't know who the fuck Alfred is but, yay I was getting my burger. But now came the real questions. Why was I in the hospital, how did I end up in the hospital and the most important question, who the hell was this strange man in my hospital? But before I could ask any of the questions a nurse and a doctor came in to check up on me. The doctor smiled and gave a quick nod to the strange man, and walked over to the right side of the hospital bed.

"So how are you feeling Alexis?"

"Just Alex, and since you asked. I feel like someone decided to run me over with a monster truck. But I know for a fact that didn't happen, so what the hell did happen?"

The doctor looked at the nurse who was writing what I just said down on a notepad.

"You don't remember"

I rolled my eyes.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you now would i"

I hope he didn't take to much offense, but by his facial expression, he luckily didn't. He just smiled and nodded.

"Right, right. Well I'm sorry to say that you were in a car crash"

I was shocked at first but then it all came back to me. Me and on our way to the hospital, and then the truck crashing into us... Susan!

"Is Susan alright!"

I quickly and worriedly asked I mean the woman has been like a mother to me since I was younger, so of course, I was worried.

"Don't worry Miss. Tucker is alright"

I let up a breath of relief, and I realized that I was shaking. But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see I was the strange man, he just gave me a sad smile. And I couldn't help but give him a small smile as well, it may seem strange but I felt like I could really trust this man, but I just didn't know why.

"You, however, took most of the impact, and I'm sorry to say that your legs are in an unstable condition, meaning that yes you can still walk but it's gonna be harder than before the accident. But I'm afraid that running and jumping is near impossible. But if you work on training your muscles I'm sure it will be easier"

My sight fell to the floor. I was shocked, I simply couldn't believe it, I felt the strange man's grip tightened on my shoulder as if saying "it's gonna be ok". But I knew my life was gonna change, I just didn't know if it was gonna change for the better or for the worse.

"You will need to stay here for 2-3 days just so we can monitor your condition and make sure that your gonna be ok, I'll send up a wheelchair for now, just until you get your strength back"

I gave a quick nod, still not looking up from the floor. I could hear the nurse and doctor going out of the room, leaving me and the strange man alone again.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise"

He said, and I actually believed him.

 **Timeskip~**

It's been two weeks since I woke up. Ever since then I've been training my leg muscles, it's still very difficult for me to run and jump but at least I can walk normally, however, I still stumble sometimes. The strange man has come to visit me every day and helps me train and talks to me, I found out that his name I actually Bruce Wayne, yeah The Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy, he had apparently also been paying my hospital bills, why? I had no idea. At first, I had so many questions like, why in the world would he be visiting me. But I quickly learned that my questions would not be answered, or at least not that easily. I also meet his butler, Alfred since he was so nice to come with my bacon cheeseburger. I also visited Miss. Tucker, luckily she's fine, she only had a few broken bones and a little concoction. She was released from the hospital three days ago (apparently she also had some very important paperwork to do). Me, however, I was not gonna be released for another week, which was annoying as all hell.

Right now I was in the same hospital room that I've been in for the past 14 days after a certain amount of time in an all-white room you began to hate the color white. I was sitting on the bed looking out the window, down on the street that was filled with people. I was not really paying attention to them or anything for that matter since I was in my own mind palace. I was going through the few memories I had of my mom.

 **Flashback.**

" _Mommy! Mommy! look what I found!"_

 _I yelled excitedly showing my mom the pretty flower I found. She was sitting on the patio drinking tea and reading a book called "Breath of light". She looked down and smiled at me._

" _It's lovely, bubble. Why don't we put it in a vase"_

 _Bubble was a nickname she gave me, she said it was because I was a bubble full of surprises. We walked inside and filled a little vase with water and put the flower in it and then she put it on the table._

" _Mommy, what's your favorite flower?"_

" _Hmm… I would have to say that it would be...You!"_

 _She said as she attacked me on the soft grass and began tickling me. I almost couldn't breathe, because I was laughing too much and too hard. However, the memory shifted and changed the sky turning it black and my mom disappeared._

" _Mommy?"_

 _I said almost whispered worriedly_

" _Mommy where did you go!"_

 _I yelled out. Then a lightning bolt struck down nearby, giving a really loud bang scaring me and I ran inside, but that's when I heard a scream. That scream clearly came from my mom, I ran down to the hallway leading up to my mom's bedroom. The door was a little bit open, as I was making my way towards it the screaming stopped, I was almost at the door and I could hear heavy breathing. I slowly peeked inside the room, only to see my mom's headless corpses lying motionless on the ground, with blood everywhere. Over her corpses, there was a man standing with an ax in one hand and my mom's head in the other hand. I put my hands over my mouth holding in a scream as tears rolled down my face, I took a step back but I accidentally bumped the door making it squeak. The man's face quickly wiped around and his eyes locked with mine as I saw a horrifying smile spreading on his lips._

" _You're next!"_

 _He said as he jumped towards me._

 **End of flashback**

I was brought back to reality when I heard the door open. It was Bruce, I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Oh, hi Bruce"

He smiled at me.

"Good Morning Alex, where you expecting someone else?"

"No, sorry I guess I was just too deep in a memory"

"I see. I brought some ice cream"

He said as he pulled a "Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie" out of a little plastic bag. I felt my eyes widen as I almost drooled, I almost forgot about the memory… almost. He smiled and walked over and gave it to me as well as a spoon. The nurses would never in their right minds let me eat this. When Alfred came with the Burger he apparently had to sneak it past the nurses, to say that he didn't like doing it would be an understatement.

"You know I'm mildly concerned that you and Alfred are ninjas because the nurses don't miss anything"

"Well you're not completely wrong"

He said with a small chuckle. I just laugh it off thinking it was a joke, but deep inside I suspected that it wasn't meant as a joke.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back from my exams and I'm here with a new chapter just like I promised. I hope you liked it, and don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter so you can expect it at the end of next week. Anyway, I hope all of you will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	6. The Reveal-5

**Chapter 5.**

 _The Reveal._

* * *

 **Bruce's Pov.**

I was sitting on a rooftop across from the hospital. Alex was gonna be released tomorrow and I had officially adopted her, when she is released she's gonna move into the mansion (she just doesn't know it yet). Alfred was already getting her room ready right now, I still hadn't told her that I was her biological father. Even tho I've fought horrifying and murderous villains like the Joker, Bane and Poison Ivy and more, I'm still too scared to tell her that I'm her father, after all, she must think that I abandoned or didn't want her, since she told me that her mother never told her what happened or why I or in other words her father wasn't around. I let out a sigh as I saw the bat-signal in the sky. I jumped down from the rooftop ready to do my nightly job.

 **TimeSkip~**

It was 4:00 Am in the morning when I got back, I was finally done for the night. Apparently, there had been a breakout at Arkham which is why commissioner Gordon had sent out the bat signal. I wasn't really tired since I got used to the many hours without sleep to solve a case. But right now I had a lot on my mind because tomorrow I simply had to tell her that I am her father **(AN: Luke I am your father!...Sorry I just had to do it)**. I got out of the Batmobile and made my way to the computers so I could do some work, just to get my mind off things. I heard the elevator come down signaling that Alfred was coming down.

"Late night again sir?" I gave a sigh and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes" Alfred came over with a tray with a cup of coffee and placed on my desk in front of me.

"How am I gonna tell her that I'm the father that just abandoned her"

"Sir, I do believe that is it not your fault. You simply didn't know that you had a daughter, and I'm sure that she will understand"

I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

"But I would if I had opened that letter the moment I got it. But no I just threw it away thinking that it wasn't important, but I didn't realize that a little girl would suffer from the choice, no the mistake that I made"

Alfred walked over and put his on my shoulder

"With all due respect, sir, you could not be more wrong. From the short time that I've talked to her, I've seen a young, strong, confident, open-minded and very forgiving girl. To be honest she's almost a spitting image of you when you were her age sir"

I let out a sad smile.

"As always your right old friend, thank you"

"Your welcome sir, now I do believe that you should get some rest" I chuckled and made my way towards the elevator.

"Goodnight Alfred"

"Goodnight Bruce"

 **Alexis's Pov.**

I was sitting in my hospital room looking out of the window, as usual, it had, after all, become the norm for the past month. I would be released this afternoon, but first apparently Miss. Tucker had to talk to me about something very important. I had a slight suspicion that it was about my so-called biological father. My sight turned away from the window as I looked at my legs, yes I've been training them but I can still feel that something isn't right when I walk. But on a lighter note Bruce and Alfred are still coming by, tho I doubt that I'm gonna be able to talk to them more soon since I'm being released, I was sad that this could mean that I would never meet Bruce or Alfred again.

"Alex?"

Said a person from the door.

"Ahhh!"

I screamed in shock as I fell off the bed.

"Oh my are you ok," Said the person who I now recognized, it was Miss. Tucker.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry I thought you heard me, I knocked a few times and when you didn't answer I thought that you were asleep" She helped me off the floor and back up to the bed.

"No, I guess I was just deep in thought"

She just smiled at me, she was about to say something when all of a sudden her phone rang. She took it out of her purse.

"Hello, this is Susan Tucker… yes, I'm at the hospital now, I'm actually with her right now. When will you be here… ok… I see… we'll see you then bye"

"Who else is coming?" I asked, she just smiled at me.

"You'll see"

 **10 minutes later.**

We have just been talking about a bunch of things for the past 10 minutes, when suddenly the door to the room opened and in stepped…

"Bruce?"

I asked confused as to why the heck Bruce was here.

"Hello Alex, Susan. Sorry I'm late, I had some paperwork I had to finish"

"Oh it's fine we have just been talking about some random things"

Said, Miss. Tucker as she stood up and walked over and shook hands with Bruce.

"Great now that we are all here let's start because I'm sure you are very confused by now Alex"

I looked back and forth between Miss. Tucker and Bruce before I gave a little nod. Miss Tucker then continued...

"Well do you remember the DNA test that you gave permission to have taken"

I just gave a short nod again

"Well while you were unconscious it was taken and it turns out that we have found your biological father"

She said as she looked at… Bruce. My eyes become wide and my mouth almost hung open. I turned and pointed at Bruce.

"You're my… my… you're my…and I'm your…"

Bruce gave me a sad smile and slowly nodded.

"Yes Alex, I'm your father"

Meanwhile Miss. Tucker apparently walked out of the room, I think I heard her mutter something about giving us some time alone. I didn't really know how to react to this, one side of me was really happy and the other was furious. But I was apparently too deep in thought because I didn't realize that I had started crying. Bruce walked towards me, I instantly moved a little away. But he just walked over and sat at the side of the hospital bed. He slowly put his hand on my cheek, making me flinch, but he just wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I never knew... your mother just disappeared and never told me that she was pregnant with such an amazing little girl. But now I'm here and I promise that you'll never have to be alone again because I will always be there for you, I will always protect you. You have my word"

I just started crying more as I broke down and hugged him. He just put his arms around me and rocked us back and forth as I clung to his suit crying and letting go of all the sadness I had held back for so many years, because now… now I finally had a family again.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I certainly enjoyed writing it.** **Anyway, I just wanted to say that now there is a schedule as to when I upload a new chapter on my fanfics. I will upload new chapters of this fanfic every Friday the full schedule is on my profile, so go check it out** **. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please if you have any questions or something don't be afraid to write a review/comment. I hope that all of you have an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	7. One Year-6

**Chapter 6.**

 _One Year._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

It's been a year since my dad found me and since the car crash, now I, of course, live in the manor with Bruce and Alfred and to be honest I couldn't be happier, and yeah I can finally walk normally again and I can jog but that's about as fast as I can go and I can only jog for 15 seconds or so and jumping is still very hard to do my I'm still getting better every day, and the doctors say that if I keep working hard then maybe my legs will be back to normal soon. Bruce was, of course, nervous about being a dad since he, of course, has never been one before, but hell I was just as nervous after all I had never had a real dad in my life before now. Since we were both so nervous we rarely talked and yeah sure we talked after the crash in my hospital room but that was before I knew he was my biological father, but before Bruce and I could mess things more up, Alfred decided it was enough and knocked some sense into us.

 **Flashback~**

 **Alexis's Pov.**

It has been a week since I finally came to my new home and hopefully my permanent home. But I rarely talked to Bruce, and yeah I mean sure we said good morning and goodnight, but that was about it. Now you may ask "Why don't you just talk to him he's your father right" well wrong he might be my father but what if when I talk to him I say something wrong or offensive and he decided to throw me out… I just couldn't let that happen so I tried to avoid him and I think that maybe it's doing more harm than good since he's also avoiding me. Maybe he thinks I don't like him and that I don't want him as my father and then what if he thinks that I'm ungrateful and that maybe it would be better if he just put me back in the orphanage!

 **Bruce's Pov.**

It's been a week since Alex came and began living in the manor and to be honest I kinda wished that she didn't know that I was her biological father. After all, everything was better when she didn't know, but now… now I feel so nervous talking to her, what if I say or do something wrong, what if she begins to hate me and thinks that I'm a horrible father. I can't let that happen, she(other than Alfred)is the only family I have and I will do anything to protect her and keep her safe. But maybe the safest place for her is away from me after all, I go running into danger and sooner or later she will be dragged down with me and that's the last thing I want to happen.

 **Third person Pov.**

After two more days of no contact between Bruce and Alexis, Alfred decided that it was enough and finally break the silence and took both Bruce and Alex and literally locked them in a room until the had begun talking to each other and solved their issues. And let's just say that it was very effective since they finally talked to each other and they even had a special family movie night with Alfred of course, and things were finally back to normal.

 **End of Flashback~**

I also remember the first time I came to the manor and when Alfred showed me my new room, which he himself had painted(with of course some help from Bruce)and decorated with the things I loved.

 **Flashback~**

 **Alexis's Pov.**

Even tho we had to deal with the paparazzi I still kinda enjoyed the car ride, Bruce

explained to me that since the paparazzi somehow found out that I was Bruce's biological daughter the news had apparently spread worldwide in less than 3 hours which was incredible but also very scary. When we finally arrived in the limousine(which surprised me when it came to pick me up)Alfred opened the door for me even tho I told him that he didn't have to and that I could do it myself even tho I had crutches, just like he insisted on calling me Miss Alex no matter how many times I told him to just call me Alex and to drop the "Miss" part. Altho when I turned around I was speechless, the mansion was so huge and it looked amazing, I could even feel my eyes slowly become weirder. Sure I had seen Bruce's mansion on Tv but it was so much bigger in real life. Bruce asked me what I thought about it but I was too much in shock to even reply, I mean yeah I've always wanted a nice home but I think that the shooting star may have gotten it's galaxies crossed since this was so much more than what I had wished for. Still in my state of shock Alfred insisted on showing me around while I think Bruce had to go take care of some business or something, but to be honest I didn't really hear him since I hadn't come out of my shock. And when Alfred showed me around I just became more shocked by how amazing it was both inside and on the outside but I think Alfred broke me when he showed me my room… It was absolutely AMAZING! and sure I was a little shocked that they knew my favorite color was turquoise and that I loved Queen and AC/DC but then I remembered when Bruce asked me all those kinds of questions in the hospital and Alfred admitted that they were setting up my room and that's why Bruce asked all those questions. Alfred was even so kind to show me the Music room since he knew that I loved playing instruments he also showed me the library and when I went inside I knew exactly how Belle from Beauty and the Beast felt when she walked into the giant library that was given to her by the beast. It was honestly amazing!

 **End of Flashback~**

Right now I was sitting in the living room playing a video game called "Shadow of the Colossus" on the PlayStation 2 which Bruce had given me for Christmas along with a lot of other gifts, to say that he was spoiling me would be an understatement since he practically bought a whole store for me. It was even worse when my birthday rolled around but luckily Alfred saved the day once again by calming him down, and not that I'm not extremely thankful for all the gifts, but sometimes it can become too overwhelming and that was when I became extremely thankful to Alfred for stopping him. And even tho that was fun, I still think my favorite movement was when I discovered that he was the Batman.

 **Flashback~**

It was the 11th April and Bru-dad(Yeah it was gonna take a while to get used to calling him dad) was away on important business in Starling City, he was apparently coming home today but he was he was apparently held up so he will be coming home late. And Alfred was out buying groceries so I was for the first time home alone, which gave me a great opportunity to explore and look for secret passages because let's be honest every mansion and old castle has at least one secret passage, or maybe it doesn't and I have seen way too many movies with secret passages. But I would at least try and look for one, so I started my adventure with the kitchen since that was where I was right now.

 **TimeSkip~**

It's been an hour and i have looked through almost all of the rooms in the manor and i was giving up on the idea that this manor has a secret passage, i let out a sigh and walked down the hallway thinking that maybe i should just go down and start watching some Tv. But as I made my way down the hallway I walked by the door to dad's study, I stopped for a moment and realized that I hadn't looked in there yet, but then again it was his private study so maybe I shouldn't and curiosity killed the cat… but satisfaction brought it back. I decided to look through the study. After looking around for a few minutes i finally was exhausted and i sat down in his very comfy chair and just leaned back, after giving up i stood up and was on my way out of the study, but then i saw something that was wired, it was the fact that the grandfather clock had not moved at all, it was like no time had passed. I immediately walked over and opened it and i started to move around the minute hand and hour hand around and finally realized that it must be broken i was about to close it again when all of a sudden i heard something say click and it sounded like a door opening, the clock moved a then i realized that the clock was the door. I opened it more I could get through and when I walked through I saw a little room that looked a lot like an elevator. I walked in and pushed a button, i felt the elevator move downwards. When the elevator doors opened i was shocked to see a giant cave that was filled with technology, a platform with what looked like a jet on it, a giant computer setup and last but not least there was a giant glass montre and inside was a black suit that was lightened up with some light from the floor and a black mask that looked like the head of a bat. I walked in front of it and stared at it, and that's when i realised that this was no ordinary black suit, this was Batman's suit, i was shocked as i stood there staring at the suit i didn't realise that i wasn't the only one in the cave anymore, i heard someone say my name and when i turned around i saw the Batman. But he then took off his mask and that's when i saw… My dad!

 **End of Flashback~**

Well after that dad told me everything, how his parents(my grandparents) were murdered in front of him when he was a kid and how he swore revenge and then became the Batman. I was of course saddened by the story and let's just say that after that night I finally was included in all the secrets concerning the Wayne family and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way, besides how many other 12-year-olds have a dad who is the most badass superhero ever.

"Miss Alex, dinner is ready so I suggest you pause your game unless you want your dinner to be cold!"

I chuckled a little and paused the game and replied.

"Coming Alfred!"

I ran into the dining room and sat down, not long after dad came in and sat down in his chair and it looked like he was thinking about something important I could tell from his facial expression. Alfred walked in and put the food down in front of us.

"What's wrong dad?"

I asked as I began eating, he looked at me and smiled

"Well Alex I have been thinking, I know that you like being homeschooled but maybe it's time to move you into a real school, so you could meet other children your age. So I signed you up to Gotham Private School"

I dropped my fork as my eyes opened wide,

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Hey guys here your chapter for the week just like I promised and i certainly hope you enjoyed it even tho I'm sure there were many spelling mistakes but I haven't had time to edit this chapter yet but I will in the future, and don't worry the next chapter will be a little more fun since Alex is going to school, so let's see how that will play out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you all will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	8. Unexpected Friend-7

**Chapter 7.**

 _Unexpected Friend._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

I dropped my fork as my eyes opened wide,

"WHAT!"

I yelled out. I couldn't go to school after what happened last time I went to a public school, I mean sure private school and public school are two different things but they are both full of judgmental teenagers, and there is always someone who hates you no matter what school you go to, what if it happened again. Dad took a deep breath and said in a soft voice that he only uses when he's trying to calm someone down.

"Don't worry I already talked with the principal about what happened at your last school and he says that he will make sure that the teachers are notified and they will keep a lookout to make sure it won't happen again. You will be okay I promise"

Even tho that made me calm down a little I was still shaking a little. I gave a little nod and we began eating again but this time in silence, until I broke it.

"... So when do I start anyways?"

I could hear the nervousness in my voice as I asked.

"You will start Monday, so you have a few days to prepare"

"Well I guess I could at least try "

He smiled and we ate the rest of our food in a comfortable silence.

 **Timeskip~**

It was 03:28 in the middle of the night when I woke up with a scream. I had a nightmare again, I hadn't had one of them in a while, but this one was specifically bad so I had woke up screaming and with tears streaming down my face. I heard footsteps running down the hall and stop at my door, when the door opened I saw my dad standing in the doorway. When he saw me curled up in my blanket he came over and hugged me while rocking back and forth. He then lifted me off my bed and walked to his room that was two doors away from mine, and opened the door and put me down on it and laid down on the other side. As soon as he was laying down I curled up to him and felt him petting my hair. Over the past year, this had happened a lot, especially when I first came to the manor so now it was pretty normal.

 **Timeskip til Monday~**

When I woke up I found myself in dads room, I wondered how I got here that's until I remembered what had happened during the night. I yawned and was about to get up when I saw a note, it was clear from dad.

 _Good Morning, Alex, there is breakfast at 7:00 so you might wanna hurry after all it is your first day of school._

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:55 I got up from the comfy bed and I hurried over to my closet and threw the doors open and as quickly as I could I found some clothes I liked and ran to the bathroom that was connected to my room. When I was done I walked back into my room and checked my phone for how much time I had left, it was 6:58. I ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the dining room where I saw Bruce sitting in his chair reading the newspaper while breakfast.

"I see you finally made it, and with two minutes to spare"

Dad said as he put down the newspaper and smiled at me. I sat down on my chair and began eating my breakfast. After that it was time for hell, oh I'm sorry I meant school.

"Don't worry you'll be fine"

Dad said as we sat in the limousine. Even tho I want to believe him I know he's only saying it to calm me down and sadly it didn't seem to be working since I was still utterly terrified. When we arrived I saw the giant building, it kinda reminded me of Hogwarts from Harry Potter(yeah I am a big fan of Harry Potter). Dad comfortably patted me on the back to tell me that it was okay. Anyway, we began to walk towards the front entrances and walked in. I had no idea where we were going but it seemed like dad knew, but then again he went to school here too. We finally arrived at the front desk to the office, where there was a woman sitting writing in some papers. Dad cleared his throat to get her attention, she looked up and said with a bittersweet voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you"

She said as she looked dad up and down. Sweet Jesus I know where this is going, she's gonna start flirting with him, isn't she?

"It's quite alright. I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my daughter Alexis."

"I'm Mary it's so nice to meet you"

She said in a flirty tone as she winked at him. I swear I felt like I was gonna puke, I mean I understand that she wants to flirt but you just don't flirt in front of the kid. My dad just didn't seem to care right now, which I was very thankful for.

"Yes nice to meet you too. We are here for a meeting with principal Smith"

"Oh, of course, one minute"

She pushed a button on her earpiece and said in a sweet voice.

"Sir, Bruce Wayne is here with his daughter for the meeting"

...

"yes sir I'll send them in right away"

…

"You can go in, but you can stay out here with me if you want"

She said to dad, I just rolled my eyes and made my way towards the door to the principal's office. Dad just ignored what she said.

"Thank you for the help"

He said as we walked into the principal. When we got inside we saw an old man in a dark blue suit sit behind a big desk. But when he saw us a big smile formed on his lips as he stood up and began walking over to us.

"Ah Bruce, it's good to see you again. It's been a long time"

"It has indeed Victor, it's good to see you as well"

Dad said as he smiled as well and shook Victor's hands. When they stopped Victor turned his attention to me and gave me a big smile as well.

"You must be Alexis. It's nice to meet you I'm Victor Smith"

He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. I gave a little smile and shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you too, and it's just Alex"

"Of course. Why don't you both take a seat"

We sat down in the surprisingly comfy chairs.

"Well Alex Bruce told me about what happened at your previous school and I wholeheartedly promise that I will make sure that it won't happen here"

I smiled. To be honest I don't know what it was but I actually trusted him, again I have no idea why I mean I don't even know the guy.

"Thanks that really means a lot to me"

I said. Dad smiled at me, proud that I was a little more calm about all of this.

"I'll have Mary call a student up to show you around. Don't worry this is a grade A student and she's a very sweet girl that I'm sure you'll get along great with"

He said he pulled out a paper and gave it to me.

"This is your new schedule and there is a map if you get lost"

I looked over the schedule and nodded. Dad and Victor talked for a little about some things from the past, in all honesty, it was fun to listen to, however, after a while, the secretary(Mary) interrupted their little flashback conversation.

"Sir Katrina Walker is here, should I let her in?"

"Yes, you can let her in now"

I was getting really nervous again, I mean what if she doesn't like me, what if I somehow offend her and then she begins to hate me. All in all, I was scared again, who wouldn't be this is school we are talking about everyone judges everyone on everything. The doors open to reveal a girl my age with strawberry red hair and green eyes.

"You called principal Smith"

She asked as she looked at Victor and gave a closed-eyed smile. Victor walked over in front of us and said.

"Katrina this is Bruce Wayne's daughter Alexis or Alex, she's new and she needs someone to show her the ropes and I thought you would be a perfect choice"

Katrina looked over at me and smiled even bigger, she ran over and grabbed me by the arm hugging it.

"Of course I would love to. Don't worry we're gonna be great friends I promise"

She then pulled me over to the door but before we left she looked back and said to dad.

"Don't worry Mister Wayne I'll make sure that she's safe and that she gets some great friends"

After that, she pulled me out of the door and the last thing I saw was my dad smile at me. You know maybe it will be ok.

* * *

 **Sooo sorry for the bad chapter but I'm really stressing out because of my school so my creativity is beginning to dry out. So yeah it will take some time before it is back up and running. Anyway sorry for the late and the bad chapter I hope you all have a great day or night anyway.**

 **Misker Out.**


	9. Tickets-8

**Chapter 8.**

 _Tickets._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

Katrina dragged me out of the principal's office and down the halls of the school, when all of a sudden she stopped and let go of me, she then turned around now facing me. She smiled and put her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Katrina, sorry about dragging you out like that. I just didn't want to be in principle Smith's office, it really creeps me out. Anyway like I said I'm Katrina it's nice to meet you"

I shook her hand with a smile, she seemed nice but I had to be careful after all she could just be acting. I need to know more about her as a person before I can judge if she's as nice as she seems.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, as principal Smith said I'm Alexis but please just call me Alex"

She flashed an even bigger smile. But something still stuck with me, why did she think principals Smith's office was that creepy, I mean it looked pretty normal nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why does the principal's office creep you out, it seemed pretty normal to me"

Her smile just dropped as she looked very serious all of a sudden and even a bit scared.

"Em just ignore that part, come on I'll show you around"

She quickly said as she took my schedule out of my hands and began looking it over. What the, she just changed the subject. What's going on here?

"Hmm… English, Math, Geography blah blah... Ah-ha! you have two classes with me and one with Marco and three with Laura"

What?

"Wait, who?"

She looked at me and giggled, all evidence of her previous serious attitude was just gone altho she still looked a bit scared, but of what was the question.

"Marco and Laura, they are the most awesome people you are ever gonna meet trust me"

I was about to ask more about it but I was interrupted by the bell.

"Follow me I'll take you to the first class"

She said and once again gripped my arm and pulled me along down the long hallways. When she or we finally stopped we were in front of a door.

"Ok here we are, so when your class is over just ask for Marco and say that I sent you then he will lead the way to your next class"

"Oh you don't need too I'm sure I can find myself"

"Ha and let you run around this school, yeah I'm sure that's gonna end great. It no problem since you have the same class. Anyway I hope you survive"

She said as she walked away waving to me as she walked down the hall. I turned to face the door, as I heard a lot of loud talking, however, I just took a big breath and breathed out again.

"You can do this"

I said to myself as I reached out to open the door… But I stopped, I couldn't do it.

"Come on it's gonna be ok, just open the damn door," I said a little louder to myself.

"There is no need to curse"

A voice from behind me said, I quickly turned around but found out that it had been a bad idea since I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up to see who had spoken to me and who I had bumped into, only to find a blond woman with a coffee cup in one of her hands and some papers in the other. She smiled at me and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was alone" She gave a little laugh and replied

"It's quite alright, I talk to myself when I'm nervous as well. You must be the new student Alexis Luna Wayne right?"

"Yeah that's me, but just call me Alex"

"Alright, well it's nice to meet you, Alex, I'm Courtney Winchester or Miss Winchester to you and I'm your English teacher," She said as she held out a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and stood up dusting myself off.

"Well what do you say we walk in together, maybe that will be easier"

"That would be great, thanks"

She just nodded and opened the door and we walked in. When we went into the room everyone just stopped talking and stayed silent as everyone was completely focused on me and Miss Winchester.

"Good Morning everyone, I hope you all had a great weekend. Now I would like to introduce a new student"

She said as she gestured to me(who-by-the-way was shaking)and continued.

"This is Alexis Wayne your new classmate, so be nice to her," She said and then turned to me and pointed to a seat in the third row by the window.

"Why don't you take a seat"

I walked over and sat down, however just as Miss Winchester began talking I felt someone poke my shoulder. I looked to my right side and saw a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes smiling at me.

" _You must be the new student that Kat was talking about"_

Oh so this must be the Marco Katrina was talking about. I smiled back at him and whispered back

" _And you must be Marco right"_

" _Yep that would be me, and don't worry I'll show you to your next class"_

"Mister Adams and Miss Wayne if you have something to say that would you please share it with the whole class?"

Miss Winchester said as she stood with crossed arms and a raised brow. Fuck was my first thought but then I got an idea.

"I'm sorry Miss Winchester Marco was just helping me understand what you were talking about since I'm new" She just let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Next time if you have a question please raise your hand"

She said with a small smile.

"Of course," I said as she went back to teaching, I looked over at Marco who mouthed a "thank you". I just smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

 **Timeskip~**

Finally, it was lunchtime. After my English class Marco showed me to my next class as he and Katrina promised me, and that was when I was introduced to Laura, I quickly found out that she was a very quiet person who sometimes came with some very good burns and sarcastic comments and fun fact she was actually a gamer with would explain some of the bruns and creative insults she came with when there was someone who bumped into her. To be honest, I was so happy, it was my first day and I already got three friends and I haven't been bullied, not even as much as an insult all day. So yeah I was happy, right now we were sitting in the cafeteria(which was huge by the way)and eating lunch while just talking about some things we had in common. Like our taste in music, video games, books, and movies. When lunch was over it was back to class.

 **Timeskip~**

School was over and it was a lot better than what I had thought I would be, sure I got some comments like "Are you really Bruce Wayne's daughter" and "You must be so rich" or my least favorite comment "You must be the luckiest girl in the world" but I did my best to ignore them. When I walked outside I saw the limousine waiting for me, I said goodbye to my new friends and went inside.

"So was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Dad asked as I sat down and we began driving. I smiled and shook my head and replied,

"No you were right as always, I even got to new friends"

He chuckled and said

"Well I'm glad that it went well"

 **2 Months later.**

I had just got home from a long day of school and walked to my room and just flopped down on my bed head first into my pillow, and I just laid there thinking of what had happened these past months. Marco, Laura, Katrina and me had become closer over the two months and I had also found out that the reason that the principal's office creeped Kat out was because she was scared of the painting of a guy from 1700 that she felt stared at her every time she was in there, yeah that was a little disappointing. I also found out that Marco was apparently gay which was awesome, I also found out Laura had a soft side for kids and animals so that was fun but it was more still more fun meeting the Founding members of The Spandex Patrol(Justice League), but that's a story for another time. Before I could think of anything else I heard a knock on my door.

"Miss Alex master Bruce wishes to speak with you"

I wonder what it could be about. I sat up and looked at the door a said back.

"I'll be right there"

And I heard him walk away from the door. I stood up from the heavenly bed and walked out of my room and began to make my way downstairs. When I came into the living room I saw my dad sitting on his computer with some paperwork but when I came in he looked up at me and smiled.

"What's up dad?"

He stood up and took out two tickets of some sort.

"Alex what do you say if tomorrow I took a day off work so we could go and see the circus that's in town"

* * *

 **Kind of a cliffhanger… sorry. Now I have just been to my English exam and I got, drum roll please… 12 yay!(which in my country is the highest grade you can get) Now I'm just gonna say that this was an exam in English speech so that just proves that I'm better at speaking English than writing it. But I'm so happy and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I wish you a great day or night wherever ever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	10. Circus Tragedie-9

**Chapter 9.**

 _Circus Tragedie._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

Dad was driving while I was looking out at the scenery passing by and thinking about how much had changed this last year. I mean I was in a car crash, my biological father found me, I moved in with him and later on found out that he was the Batman, I went to a new school and got some awesome friends. I honestly don't know what else I could want, I was happy.

When we finally arrived at the circus I looked around and saw how many people were there. Dad stepped out of the car and looked at me and smiled. We began walking around looking at the different animals and dad even bought me some candy floss.

"Excuse me Mister Wayne, would you mind answering some questions?"

Asked a guy who had a camera around his neck as he stood with a little block of paper and a pen, he was clearly a reporter. Dad looked at me as if he was asking if it was ok, I just nodded.

"Sure"

My dad said making the guy smiled brightly as he introduced himself and began asking the interview, he asked the standard questions that a reporter would normally ask. After a while, it got a little boring and since he was just asking my dad questions, I just decided to leave. But all of a sudden I heard some shouting, I decided to see what was going on and somehow I found my way to the back of the main circus tent. But before I could investigate further someone bumped into me, the so-called person was just a child, a few years younger than myself **(AN: Richard/Dick is 9 years old and Alexis is 12 years old)** , he looked a lot like dad since he also had blue eyes and obsidian black hair. But before I could say or do anything I suddenly felt like I was getting dizzy and everything just went black. That when a few images began flashing in front of my eyes since they were too quick I didn't really see any of them clearly. All of a sudden an image stopped right in front of me and it just started like it was a video. It was the child I had just bumped into he was sitting in his costume on top of some kind of platform and he was screaming with tears running down his cheeks. Even Tho he was screaming, for some reason I couldn't hear him, I tried to reach out to him but before I could touch his shoulder he disappeared and in the blink of an eye I was back to reality like nothing happened at all.

he gave out a grunt when he fell to the ground, luckily he only made me lose a little balance and I stumble a little before standing straight up again. I shook my head and looked at him and thought about what the hell just happened, but I decided to push it aside for now and maybe ask my dad about it later.

"Are you ok?"

I asked as I held out a hand to help him up again, I was a little worried that he might have hurt himself when he fell. He looked up at me but shielded his eyes since the sun was direct beside my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going"

He said as he smiled and took my hand. As I helped him up I saw the costume he was wearing it was the same costume he was wearing in my "vision" and it looked exactly like the costumes the flying Graysons had on, on the posters.

"Well it's good to know your ok, we wouldn't want to lose one of the Flying Graysons now would we"

I said with a chuckle. He looked surprised but quickly realized that he was wearing his costume. He let out a small laugh and stuck his hand out and said

"I'm Richard but just call me Dick"

I smiled and was about to introduce myself when all of a sudden someone called out after Dick.

"It was nice meeting you miss but I have to go, and sorry again for bumping into you"

He said as he ran off towards the person who shouted after him. I turned around and started to make my way back to dad, but i couldn't stop thinking about that . I finally spotted dad as he was looking around, probably looking for me.

"Dad!"

I yelled out to get his attention, looks like it worked since he looked at me and quickly walked over to me and said in a very stern and angry voice.

"Alex you can't just run off like that, you scared me half to death"

"Sorry, dad. I just got bored" I said as I scratched my neck nervously because Jesus dad was scary when he was angry.

"Just don't do it again" I just nodded. After that little incident, we made our way towards the main tent.

 **Timeskip~**

The jugglers were just done with their performance when the owner of the circus walked in to introduce the next performance.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE FLYING GRAYSONS!"

He yelled loudly as a man and woman walked through the curtains, and began to walk around the arena as Haley(The owner) began loudly yelling again.

"AND NOT ONLY WILL THEY PERFORM, TONIGHT THEIR SON WILL DO HIS FIRST PERFORMANCE. SO PLEASE GIVE HIM A BIG HAND AS WELL!"

That's when Richard or Dick walked through the curtain waving at the audience. They began to crawl up to the platforms, that's when I realized that it was the platform from my vision, I had a feeling that something was wrong. As they started their performance the feeling only started to get stronger and I soon found out why. As the two Grayson's soared through the air but then the ropes gave out, and that's when my heart dropped as we all witnessed the two Graysons feel to their terrifying deaths. And this time I heard the screams that came from the horrified young Dick.

Dad and I were quickly shoved outside by the police and just in time to see the ambulance arrive. I saw people screaming and crying, Dad put his hands is on my shoulder and said that he would look for some clues. I just nodded(he had already told me that he was investing Tony Zucco) and saw him walk off, now you might think that I would be scared, but I was ok ever since what happened with my mother it was hard to scare me, besides you have to be calm in a situation like this, panicking will get you nowhere. I just looked around at the chaos but I stopped when I saw Dick sitting in one of the ambulances with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but I doubt he even knew it was there since he was just sitting staring into nothing, clearly still in shock. I carefully walked over towards him, he still didn't even react even though I was right in front of him, I sat down right next to him, still no reaction. I knew that no matter what I said he wouldn't hear it so instead of saying something I just leaned over and hugged him. He just sat there he didn't hug me back right away, but then I felt him slowly starting to hug a little back, after a few seconds he just broke down crying and clinging to me for comfort. I just sat there hugging him while rocking back and forth, just like what my dad did when I was upset, and here's the thing it has and will always work. Even though we just Met and didn't know each other, but I knew it didn't matter to him at the moment he just needed someone to cling to and to comfort him.

 **Timeskip~**

So here I was, waiting for Alfred, dad and my new little brother. Yeah, since Dick became an orphan dad saw himself in Dick and he thought about adopting him, but he wouldn't do it unless I was ok with it so when I told him that I loved the idea of having a little brother the decision was clear. Of course, I knew that dad, Alfred and me could never replace his original family, but we could create a new one.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened and in stepped the newest addition to the family.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal but guys here's the deal I'm moving the uploaded date to every Saturday instead of Friday and this new plan will begin next week. Have a good day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	11. The First Robin-10

**Chapter 10.**

 _The First Robin._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

Dick came into the main hall with Alfred right behind him. As he looked around in awe his eye eventually landed on me, I just gave a smile and a little wave. He then gave a big smile back, seems like he remembered me. Alfred just took Dick's bags to go put them in his new room.

"Hi Dick, it's been awhile. I'm Alexis but just call me Alex, it's nice to see you again"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too, and thanks for being there for me"

I really just wanted to give him a hug, if you're asking why I just don't hug him again like I did when we sat in the ambulance, well he was in shock back then so he didn't really understand or know what was happening around him, to put it in a more understandable way he was still in too much shock to realize what was going on around him. But I knew that he was uncomfortable, so I'm just gonna do my best to make sure that he's happy, after all, I am his new big sister.

"Hello Dick it's nice good to see you again"

I looked up and saw dad walking down the stairs with a smile.

"Mister Wayne, thanks again for all of this"

Dick said, dad just gave a chuckled and walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder as Alfred also came back down and stood on the other side.

"Please Dick just call me Bruce, and please if you ever need anything or ever need to talk, we are always willing to listen"

Dick looked at us in surprise and it looked like he was about to cry and said while stuttering "T-thank you so mu-much"

"Don't thank us, Dick, you're a part the family now. I know that we can never ever replace your parents but we are gonna make sure that you'll never be alone"

And that's when tears began falling down his face as he ran over to us and hugged onto me crying into my shoulder, dad went down on his knee and hugged both of us while I just saw Alfred standing not so far behind dad with a camera pointed at us and a happy smile.

 **3 months later~**

It's been three months since Dick came to the manor and to be honest things were going great. The first week was the hardest since he had nightmares every night, but me and dad would normally calm him down, but sometimes when dad was out on his "night job" and it was only me, Alfred and Dick i would just hug him while petting his hair and singing a little song that would always make him fall asleep. But when he did fell asleep he would usually have a strong grip on me so I couldn't get back to my room, so I would just stay in his room. He was always so embarrassed when we woke up, the first time it happened he wouldn't stop apologizing even though I kept saying that it was okay. But after a while he would start getting fewer nightmares which were of course great, however now he was growing more and more suspicious of dad since he would usually see him disappear after dinner, me and Alfred would just usually just make up an excuse but there is only so many times you can give the same lie like "Oh, he just had a late night meeting" or "He just has some paperwork he has to finish", besides Dick was a smart kid he would figure it out sooner or later we knew that.

And that's what happened today, Dick found out. It just started out like any other day.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Yeah, Dick was definitely getting better, both I and dad found out that he was a prankster. Yeah he got us both, he couldn't get Alfred though, when he tried it backfired and he was the one covered in glitter gel, both me and dad got a good chuckle out of that, and yes he did prank dad as well as to how he did, I have no idea but dad did get revenge on him. Alfred actually told me that dad did a few pranks on him when he was younger and that's how he knew how to avoid Dicks pranks. As to what was happening right now, well Dick put baking powder in my hair-dryer and when I walked out of my bathroom there was a trip wire and it released a little catapult of pink slime on me. So now my head is fully covered in baking powder and from my neck and down to my feet I was covered in pink slim and I just had a shower so to say I was pissed would be an understatement.

I heard Dick laughed his ass off as he ran down the hall, I quickly stomped over to the door to my room and smacked it open and stomped out in the hallway and then sprinted after him down the hallway. By the way, Alfred and dad were out right now, dad was trying to hunt down Tony Zucco the man who killed Dicks parents and Alfred was out buying groceries so right now it was just me and Dick. As I got to the end of the hall I looked down the two corridors and saw them in the left corridor the door to dad's office was open, which kinda made me a little worried. As I opened the door I saw precisely what I feared the Grandfather Clock that leads down to the bat-cave behind the was open, confirming the fact that Dick was definitely down there.

"Well there's no use trying to make an excuse now, sorry dad"

I said with a sigh as I made my way down to the Batcave, as I came down I saw dad standing there with his cowl in his right hand and Dick was standing in front of him with an open mouth and he was probably speechless, guess dad came home just in time. I walked over to them and put my hand on my hip.

"You knew he would find out one day, guess today is that day"

I said while dad just let out a sigh while rubbing his temples. Dick the turned to me shocked, to be honest, I had to keep myself from laughing.

"You knew!"

He yelled out in confusion.

"Of course I know"

I said as I let out a little chuckle. After that dad explained the whole thing as best as he could, Dick looked like he was about to faint any minute but surprisingly he kept awake till the end where dad explained that he was going after Tony Zucco. That of course caused a huge uproar between dad and Dick since Dick wanted to get revenge on his parents killer and dad didn't let him. It ended with Dick storming back to the manor probably locking himself in his room. Dad just walked over and sat down in his chair while rubbing his temples in annoyance. I shook my head and walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"You know from what I heard if he's just like you when you were younger he's going to go after Tony no matter if you like it or not"

Dad just let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. I don't want him to end up like me"

He said, I just walked over to the staircase that led back up to the manor.

"Well either he's going alone with a huge risk that he'll be killed or you are taking him with you. It's your choice but in my opinion, he has a much better chance of survival with you"

I said as I walked up to the manor, leaving my dad to think because God knows he needed it. But I get it, dad doesn't want Dick to become hurt or having to hurt others, and to be honest neither would I, after all, he's my little brother, but at the same time he's incredibly stubborn (but then again I think that's one of the reasons why he fits so well into this family) so I know there's no stopping him. But that still doesn't mean that I'm not at least gonna try to talk some sense into him. I walked down the hall of the manor making my way down to Dicks room, casually his room was right across from mine which is why it's mostly me who gets to him first when he wakes up because of a nightmare. I put my ear to the door and heard crying, I sighed and gently knocked on the door, I heard the crying stop.

"Dick, it's me, can I come in?"

I heard someone quietly say yes from the other side of the door, I smiled and opens the door and saw Dick sitting on the bed wrapped up in a blanket, I walked over to the side of his bed and sat down beside him, he looked up from where he had buried his head in the blanket as he looked at me with tears streaming down his face I felt my stomach drop, I patted my legs as a sign for him to lay down as I started to pet his hair slowly making him calm down.

"Why can't Bruce just understand"

"Dick he does understand, that's exactly why doesn't want you to stress over it. He doesn't want you to end up like him"

Dick sat up and looked at me in surprise at me.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled and looked out the window as it started to rain.

"When dad was just about your age he lost his parents to a mugging gone wrong. Dad was destroyed and I'm afraid that If Alfred wasn't there for him he might have lost it, but even Alfred couldn't protect him from himself. Dad became obsessed with getting revenge that he thought was justice for what happened that night, but even though Joe Chill is in prison now dad has never gotten over it, and it's the same with me, when my mom got murdered I was angry, both at the one who killed her but I was also angry at myself and like you I wanted revenge for what he did… but"

I said and ended with a sigh, this was harder than I thought it would be.

"But I realized that revenge wasn't the answer, no matter how cliche that sounds, there are already enough people dying in the world as it is I had no right to make it worse, besides there's no way to destroy a monster without becoming one yourself. So what I'm trying to say is that dad, Alfred and me are on your side, but my advice to you is to take the high road because I promise you even though it's hard to get to the top of the hill, when you're finally there you will feel like a hero"

I said as I wiped what was left of the tears on his face away and kissed his forehead and left his room. And only a few days after that Tony Zocco was caught by Batman and his new sidekick/partner Robin.

* * *

 **Hello everyone I'm back from summer vacation with a new chapter, and I'm so sorry that I didn't upload any chapters these past few months but I thought I deserved a vacation and besides I was pretty busy, as to when the next chapter will be out, well let's set the deadline to the 20th September. So I hope you can forgive me and I also hope that you'll have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	12. Wired Dream-11

**Chapter 11.**

 _Weird Dream._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

It's now been three years since Dick first became Robin, and it's been going pretty good so far well if "good" meant usually coming home with either a gunshot wound or a stab wound. Yeah, Alfred and I have been pretty busy stitching up their wounds and well just basically taking care of them, there wasn't a night that they didn't come home with some sort of wound or bruise. And every time me and Alfred would tell them to be more careful they just come home with even more injuries the next night. But this also made me decide what I wanted to be, because I was going to become a Doctor or at least a nurse, to be honest, I actually really wanted to become a lawyer or an actor but every time I see dad or Dick come home after their "night job" I just feel my heart breaking and maybe one day one of them come home with some deadly wound that Alfred doesn't know how to treat and if that ever happens I want to be ready. But dreaming is one thing, making it reality it a whole other story, but I'm pretty confident since I have only gotten straight A+ in class, Dick however well after he's become so focused on the "night job" his grades slipped and he started to fall behind, so dad grounded him from patrol until he at least got a B+, so I offered to tutor him and now every day after school and after he's done with gymnastics practice, we sit for an hour and a half at home doing homework and whatever other school stuff we have to do and after that we make a milkshake and watch a movie or some crazed up reality show and make fun of it until we get tired of it. So that's basically how the day goes, other than that nothing has really changed that much. As to what I'm doing right now well I'm at school talking with Marco and Katrina.

"By the way where's Laura?"

I asked while I looked around, it was kinda weird that she wasn't here already because she usually here first unless she was to the-

"She was sent to the principal's office… again"

Katrina said with a heavy sigh.

"What did she do this time?"

Marco asked before I could.

"She was late for class and ended up climbing the building to get to her classroom on the third floor, she gave everyone in her class a heart attack when she knocked on the window. Apparently, security saw her and reported it to the teacher who in turn sent her to the principal's office"

"Wow she just keeps surprising us doesn't she"

Said Marco clearly impressed.

"She's gonna get detention again isn't she"

I said putting my hand on my hip. But you see Laura getting detention wasn't really anything new, it happens more often than you think. The only reason she isn't being suspended or just expelled from school completely is that her mother is super fucking persuasive and has a lot of contacts in the higher-ups. Anyway, we all made our way to our different classes and other than not seeing Laura for a big part of the day, but that was pretty normal. However, after school was a different story.

"Well you're just wrong the Ben & Jerry's Coconuts for Caramel is the absolute best no questions asked"

Marco said looking like he was some kind of teacher trying(and failing) to teach a subject to stubborn students. Yeah, they were in discussion about which Ben & Jerry's flavor is the best while we were waiting for Laura to get out of detention so we could finally hang out like we do almost every day after school.

"Well I don't think that you can be any more wrong than you are right now"

Katrina said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"The best is clearly Ben & Jerry's Cookies and Cream Cheesecake I mean have you been brainwashed?"

She said still with her arms crossed. I just sighed hoping to god that Laura would come soon so this ridiculous discussion could end and before I got involuntarily involved. However, that dream was shattered when both of the screaming children turned to poor little me and asked…

"Tell him that Cookies and Cream Cheesecake is the best!"

Katrina yelled at me while glaring at Marco.

"No, tell her just how good Coconuts for Caramel!"

Marco yelled as he returned Katrina's glare. I rubbed my temples in irritation now I knew how dad feels when Dick and I argue.

"Actually I'm more of a Brownie Batter person myself"

It's fun how in just a few words that war can turn on you. They both just turned around and this time they weren't glaring at each other, no this time they were glaring at me. I could slowly feel myself crawling into a hole and die. Never had I ever been more thankful for Laura who just came out of detention looking like a pissed off zombie awoken from its grave. I quickly ran over to her and just kinda hid behind her, don't you dare judge me Marco and Katrina are both extremely scary when they are angry and Laura Is never scared by them, usually it the other way around. So the moment they saw Laura standing there with a raised brow and a look on her face that just said What-the-fuck-are-you-doing-now they immediately stopped glaring and both looked down at the ground in shame like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What the hell were you two arguing about now"

Laura said as she put her hand on her hip, however, both Katrina nor Marco answered her so she turned to me mentally asking what happened. You see even though Laura was tough on almost everyone she was softer when it came to me, why I have no idea why, but it was nice, it was like having a protective elder sister. But since I didn't want Kat or Marco to die(yet) I just shook my head and said.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that they've stopped arguing"

Laura sighed and rubbed temple and said.

"Fine you two get off the hook this time but next time I catch you I won't go easy"

I could see both Marco and Kat let out a giant sigh of relief and looked and me gratefully. After that useless ordeal, we went to one of the small cafes nearby, it was a pretty small cafe with wooden floors, dark blue walls, wooden shelves and a bookshelf in the corner. It became our usual hangout since it was so quiet and calm and since there was never so many people there, we even became good friends with the owner who was an elderly man called James Cooper he also made the best coffee and extremely great cookies but still not better than Alfred's cookies of course. We talked for what seemed like hours until we heard a giant explosion somewhere close by, we ran out in the street only to see a giant smoke cloud two blocks away. Me and the others ran to see what happened and I silently prayed that it wasn't the Joker again, but of course the world just had to prove me wrong as we saw the Joker and a few of his henchmen there although it looked like the henchmen were busy fighting Batman to notice a crowd had gathered. Batman quickly took them down, but sadly the Joker got away as Harley pulled up in a (properly stolen) car and picked up the Joker and drove off. Batman had finally noticed the crowd and was about to "disappear" but saw me, I just smiled and saw him mentally ask if I was ok, I just nodded as an answer which was enough for him as he vanished from sight.

"That was awesome!"

Marco yelled as he threw his hand up in the sky making me and Katrina chuckle. To say Marco was a big fan of Batman would be a giant understatement and ever since Robin joined in he got even more excited.

"But where was Robin, I didn't see him?"

Asked Katrina.

"It's highly lightly that he's in school I mean he is still a kid"

Answered Laura with a yawn. And she was right, Dick was in school right now and after school he still had gymnastics, and since dad made an agreement with him that he was only Robin at late afternoon or just at night so it wouldn't interfere with his school any more than it already had. After that, we went our separate ways and Alfred came to pick me up. As I came home I went to my room to do some homework since I (other than Alfred) was the only one here, dad was in a meeting so he would be home in about an hour or two and since Dick had gymnastic practice after school he would be home for about an hour. After I was done homework I decided to just take a nap.

 **Dream-Land.**

I was standing in the middle of a giant crossroads and before I could look around I heard a voice, to be more precise I heard Dicks voice from the first road and I turned around and saw Dick standing there, my eyes widened as I tried to run over to him to ask what in the world he was doing here and where "here" was. But that's when I realized that couldn't because I locked in some kind of invisible box, I tried to call for him but he didn't react at all, all of a sudden I heard another voice one that I didn't recognize I turned my attention to the second road and saw another kid with wild black hair and blue eyes but he looked so pissed, I heard a third voice from the third road I looked down and saw yet another kid again with black hair and blue eyes but his hair was sleek and laid back he looked more sad. Before anything else, I turned to the fourth and final road and this time I saw a kid again with black hair but he had green eyes and he looked angry.

"Who are you?! And where and I?!"

I yelled at them, but then I heard a strange noise coming from the road Dick was standing, I looked over and instead of seeing Dick I saw a tall young man who looked to be around 20 or 22 years old, the thing was that he was wearing a black suit with a bluebird over his chest and a black eye mask over his eyes, but he took it off and I realized he looked exactly like Dick just… older. I heard the strange noise again I turned to the second road and saw that the pissed kid from that road was gone and in his place was a young man probably 18 years old with a red helmet and mostly black pants and a spandex shirt with a red bat on it with a dark brown jacket over it, he then slowly took off the red helmet and I saw the kid from earlier just older and with black hair like last but this time he had white streak in his hair. I looked over to where the third kid had been and saw again an older version of him probably 16 or 17 years old dressed in a suit that looked a lot like the Robin suit. I turned to the final kid who had only grown a little older probably 11 or 12 and he was wearing the Robin that belonged to Dick.

"Who are all of you?"

I whispered as the dark slowly consumed me.

 **End of Dream.**

I sat up in my bed, still a little shaken from the wired dream. I checked my phone to see what time it was.

 **17:36 pm**

I let out a sigh as I fell back in the bed. I just laid there still trying to solve that weird ass dream, what could it mean, who were those three boys and why was Dick with them, why was he even there?

So many questions and no answers, but that's when I remembered what happened before the Circus Tragedie. I wondered if these two dreams/visions were connected in some kind of way and if they were connected than what did that mean for me?

* * *

 **Ok so I know this chapter is coming a little later than I promised and that all of you must be pretty pissed that I didn't upload a new chapter like I promised the 20. But my grandmother just died today at 10:30 am in the morning and I have to be there for my mother and sister since my father can't so I'm sad to say that there won't be any new chapters in the month of October. I'm so sorry but I just have to get through this and to do that I can't stress myself out I need a little time. But I'll be back in December with some new Christmas chapters. I'm so sorry but please be patient and positive because I really need some positivity.**

 **With lots of love.**

 **Misker.**


	13. Spooby Night-12

**Chapter 12.**

 _Spooby night._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

You know out of all the holidays I think my favorite is Halloween, just because of the fact that you can dress up and no one will judge you for it. However right now I'm living with a father who's uptight most of the time and a 'grandfather' who is wise and proper and last but not least a little demon at the age of 12 running around and just setting up all the pranks, yep since it is Halloween the day or month of trick or treating he thought he would do all the tricks, and since dear old dad and dear old Alfred can see the pranks coming from a mile away, I still live here and I can not see the pranks coming from a mile away so I'm usually the one that gets tricked. Yeah but sadly I've gotten pretty used to it by now and now I can at least see some of them coming. But today is the day that I get my revenge, you see I have a plan.

I just got ready for school like I usually do, I went downstairs just in time to see Alfred coming around the corner.

"Good Morning Alfred"

"Good morning Miss Alex"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me"

I asked with a sweet smile.

 **Bruce Pov.**

I was sitting in the dining room with Dick just enjoying a nice breakfast and reading what was going on in Gotham from the newspaper.

"Good morning everyone!"

Said a chipper Alex, a bit more chipper than usual. But it wasn't too weird since that happened, sometimes she would just wake up happier which would usually bring a new light to the manor.

"Morning!"

Replied Dick still showing his food in his mouth, it seems no matter how much Alfred tries to show him some manners he just went back to his old ways of eating food like an animal.

"Good morning Alex, did you have a good night's sleep"

"Yep, it was great. Hey Dick what are you gonna be to Halloween?"

That made Dick stop, it took a little time to chew his food, after a minute or so of silence until he finally spoke up.

"I don't really want to go" I could see Alex was a little disappointed at that.

"Why not, I mean it's Halloween one of the best if not the best holiday. Besides who can say no to free candy"

"I just don't want to go alone"

Said a sad looking Dick. Alex just smiled and ran over and slung her arm around Dicks' shoulder giving him a shock in the progress.

"You really thought that I wouldn't go with you?"

Dick turned to her in surprise. I wasn't really surprised at this, Alex has a really big sweet tooth. After a month of her moving into the manor, she ate so much ice cream that Alfred had to lock up the freezer. But that didn't stop her, instead, she would just go buy some with her allowance and within a week of trying to stop her Alfred just gave up and let her be, she did stop eventually **(AN: No she wasn't on her period)**.

"You're really going to come with me?"

"You're damn right I am" Dick seemed ecstatic to have someone to go trick or treating with.

"But I don't have a costume and it's Halloween tomorrow"

"Oh don't worry I've got that covered"

 **TimeSkip~**

 **Third Person Pov.**

And that's how Dick ended up dressed as Superman and Alex dressed up as Wonder Woman and in turn ended up pissing Bruce off in the progress while Alfred just took some pictures. While Bruce just sat in his office digging into some work(still pissed about the whole costume thing) Dick and Alex said goodbye to Alfred and made their way onto the streets of Gotham.

"These costumes are awesome," Said Dick obviously excited while Alex just smiled.

"Well, I got some help" Dick looked curiously at Alex.

"From Alfred?"

"Nope, I got some help from the ones who wear the original" Said Alex with a big smile.

"No way!"

Yelled Dick in excitement. Yes, Alex had gotten some help from Superman and Wonder Woman to make the costumes. Superman was happy to help and also thought that it would be fun to see Bruce's reaction to it. Alex had to explain what Halloween was to Wonder Woman but when she was done Diana said that it would be an honor. Dick and Alex just went around trick or treating for about 3-4 hours until they got tired and went home. When they got back to the manor they immediately went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. They ended up spending the rest of the night eating their hard-earned candy and watching the horror movies on the giant Tv. Bruce eventually joined them still a little pissed about the whole costume thing but did eventually find it a bit amusing. Alfred came in to check up on them but found them all asleep, Bruce in the middle and Dick and Alex on each side sleeping on him. Alfred took a picture and woke them up after all they couldn't sleep on the couch all night. So the each went to bed and quickly fell asleep. But there was one who was still awake.

 **Richard/Dicks Pov.**

I woke up when I heard a sound coming from the hallway I thought it might just have been Bruce or Alex getting up to get some water or something so I just tried to go back to sleep, but was woken up again when I heard a crash coming from downstairs. I immediately got out of my bed and quietly made my way downstairs. I got to the living room where I didn't see anyone so I made my way to the dining room where I didn't see anyone either. And after searching the whole manor and still not finding anyone I just made my way back to my room but just as i passed through the living room when all of a sudden I stepped on some sort of wire which triggered a catapult hidden behind the couch to fire all sorts of rotten food at me, i ran for it but just as I made my way out of the living room a bucket full of some sort of slime fell on me and not only that but just when I thought it was over some sort of monster jumped out at me, i screamed and turned around and ran for it but when I made it out into the lobby I felt a rope go around my ankle and pull my upside down into the air it also triggered a bunch of feathers that stuck to me because of the slime. So to summon it all up I was upside down, covered in feathers and I smelled like shit, to be honest. That's when I saw Bruce and Alfred coming down the stairs.

"What in the world happened!"

Asked Bruce shocked by the state of his ward.

"I d-don't k-know" I Studdard still in shock after what just happened. That's when a laughing Alex walked out of the living room holding the mask of the monster that scared me.

"Well that was just about one of the funniest things I have ever seen"

Said Alex still laughing.

"Alex, what's going on?" Asked Bruce while Alfre got me down from the trap.

"Well Dick has been pranking me quite a lot so I only thought it would be fair to get a little revenge. I asked Alfred to go get some things for me and help me set up a couple traps"

Bruce and I immediately looked at Alfred in shock, because every time I would ask Alfred for some help with a prank he would just say "I apologize master Dick but I would rather not get involved".

"I was getting quite tired of having to clean up after you so-called pranks master Dick and miss Alex did offer me something that I simply could not refuse"

 **Third person Pov.**

Safe to say that Dick stopped parking Alex after that little incident. And to be honest even Bruce was a bit intimidated by the butlers and the 15 girls alliance.

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry for the kinda short and kinda weird chapter but I have been busy with a lot so I'm kinda not really in my right mind right now, but I'm getting better don't worry. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut back on the uploading, now there will sadly only be one chapter a month. I'm so so very sorry but I'm just in a lot of pressure right now and I need to take it a bit easier. But I hope that someday I can upload two chapters a month again. But I hope you all will have a great Halloween and I will be back with a new chapter someday in November. I hope you all will have a scarily good night or day wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	14. Worried-13

**Chapter 13.**

 _Worried._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

It's been a while since Halloween and now Christmas is closing in and ever since Halloween Dick had not pulled a single prank on me, which I was eternally grateful for. But it also made me realize how much power you have in this household if you had Alfred on your side, I mean both dad and Dick have a huge amount of respect for him. Not that I can say that I don't, Alfred has the most power in this house. Although he's not really scary at all unless you piss him off which in turn would be the stupidest move that you could make. As to what's going on with me, well currently I was at Katrina's house studying for this dumbass math test, just because I got straight A+ does not mean I don't have trouble with the subject. Which is why I was at Katrina's she was absolutely amazing at math although I don't think we are gonna get much studying done, not with the way that she is right now.

"I just don't understand how you can focus on math right now. I mean did you not see the way Oliver looked at you"

I just sighed and put my math book down and tilted my head back. Yeah as you can hear from her tone Oliver was a big deal, well in our school anyway. No, he wasn't a football jock, no he was a pompous snobby rich kid from England who moved with his family to Gotham about a year ago, ever since he started at Gotham Private he had been nothing but a huge dick to basically everyone around him. Not that it was a lot different from the others in the school, he was just more of a dick really. He would usually flirt with every girl in a 20-meter radius, however lately he has apparently been more obsessed with me, and I am not over exaggeration. Katrina apparently saw him making goo-goo eyes at me and now she won't stop talking about it and it's driving me nuts. I just wanted to study god damn it.

"Can we not talk about this and just focus on this math instead"

"No, absolutely not. I mean this is huge!" She said as she took my math book and threw it aside.

"Seriously Kat"

"Hell yeah I'm serious"

"Look he's an asshole with too much money stuck so high up his ass that it has replaced his brain, besides I am far from the only girl he has had an eye for"

"Well not that I don't agree with you on that, but what are you gonna do about him?"

"Well ignoring him is working great so far"

"You know at one point he is gonna make a move, what are you gonna do then?"

"I know but I'll deal with that when it comes. Now can we focus on our homework" I said picking up my math book again and flipping back to the page we were on.

"Fine but we are not done talking about this yet"

I just let out a small chuckle, and we continued with the boring homework.

 **Timeskip~**

After I left Katrina's I left for the Gotham library to do some research. I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a few books down and walked over to the library computer and started researching again. Ever since I had that weird dream I began reaching on what it meant, but so far the only thing I found was that I could be a seer or an oracle, which I highly doubt but there's no question that it is strange. I still haven't told dad a or anyone about it, I didn't want them to worry they already have so much on their hands I don't need to make it worse. I yawned and looked at the time… 19:00…

"Oh fuck!"

I yelled out but I was instantly silenced by the librarian. If you asking why the library was still open, well they were open till 20:00 so yeah that's why. I quickly grabbed my stuff and almost ran out the doors and called a taxi. I took out my phone to call Alfred and apologize for not calling sooner and telling them where I was, god they must be worried sick. I just hope dad and Dick didn't start searching the city to find me. We finally arrived at the manor, I hurried and paid the taxi driver for driving me. I ran over to the gate and used the "doorbell" and after a few minutes, Alfred finally answered.

"Yes, whom am I speaking with?"

"Hey, Alfred~"

You could clearly hear the nervosity in my voice, there was a short pause until he spoke again"

"Miss Alex where have you been, we have been worried sick!"

I let out a nervous chuckle and replied.

"I'm so so very and dearly sorry Alfred. I was at the library and I'm afraid I lost track of time"

There was a quiet pause again and then the gates opened as. I ran up to the main door and there was Alfred just waiting for me,

"You are extremely late for dinner"

He said clearly angry with me, I just looked at the ground shuffling my feet a little.

"Master Bruce is quite angry with you"

He said as he stepped aside to let me pass. I walked in still looking at the ground, I might be 15 years old but that doesn't mean I can't admit when I've done something wrong. I saw dad and Dick sitting on the big couch in the living room. As I walked in the minute Dick looked up he ran to me and hugged me. At first, it shocked me, but then the thought dawned on me. He thought something had happened to me, he might even have thought I was dead. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, I could feel something wet on my shirt, Dick was crying and it was my fault. I looked at dad who looked a mix between anger and relief. Slowly Dick unwrapped his arms from me and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away his tears.

"Hey, I'm okay I promise. I just got lost in the books and forgot to call home"

He sniffed and let out a small smile and nodded. I ruffled his hair and I was about to go apologies to my dad but before I knew it I was wrapped in another hug.

"Don't you ever dare to worry us like that again"

He whispered stern but soft to me and he let go of me and kissed me on the forehead I just smiled.

* * *

 **I know it's short I'm sorry!**

 **Yeah I know I said there would be a chapter sometime in November but than this thing called Brobygning I happening on my school and it kinda takes up a lot of time so I'm quite busy meaning that it's hard to work on new chapters so there will be a few shorter chapters for a while...sorry. But I will try to upload once a month like I promised.**

 **Misker Out.**


	15. Holly-Jolly Christmas-14

**Chapter 14.**

 _Holly-Jolly Christmas._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

Christmas the most holly jolly time of year, well for most people I never really had an amazing Christmas well not at the orphanage and don't even get me started on the foster homes. All in all the only nice Christmas I remember(before I moved in with dad)was when my mother was alive. However ever since Dick became a part of this family I have tried to make every Christmas the best Christmas ever and so far I have succeeded… I hope. But lately, Dick has been spending a lot of time going out with friends after school and patrolling a lot more, not that I mind so much it's just I wish I could spend a little more time with him.

"Morning dad"

I said as I walked into the kitchen walking over to the fridge and pulling out some orange juice and poured some into a glass. Dad was sitting at the kitchen counter with his iPad probably checking on somethings with the company.

"Goodmorning Alex, Alfred made some breakfast earlier and put a plate for you and Dick in the fridge "

He said smiling at me and then looking back down at his iPad. I went back and looked in the fridge.

"Speaking of Dick, where is he, he's usually up by now?"

"We were out on patrol pretty late last night and it drained him out too much and since it's Saturday I thought it would be okay if he slept a little longer"

I just nodded and took one of the plates out of the fridge and sat down by the counter and started eating.

"Hey, dad have you noticed that Dick has become a little more distant lately?"

He looked up from the iPad.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know why"

"Hmm… I'm gonna try talking to him, maybe then I'll find out what's bothering him"

Dad just nodded and went back to his iPad. I put my now empty plate in the dishwasher and took out the other plate of breakfast to Dick and made my way to his room. I carefully knocked on his door but didn't get a reply so I slowly opened the door and went in. He was, of course, sleeping witch is why he didn't hear me knock, that was one thing I quickly found out when he moved into the manor he's a heavy sleeper. I sat the plate on his bedside table and sat on the edge of his bed trying gently to shake him awake.

"Five more minutes"

He said sleepily, I just smiled.

"Well, then I guess I just have to get the bucket of ice water~"

I said in a singing voice, that woke him really fucking quickly.

"I'm up!"

He yelled out instantly sitting straight up in his king-sized bed with his mob of bed hair that was pointing in all directions. I just let out a chuckle grabbing his attention.

"That was really mean"

He said glaring at me.

"Well it worked didn't it"

I said still chuckling a bit. He just turned his back to me and ignored me, I smiled and took the plate from the nightstand.

"Oh come on you can't ignore me forever, especially not when I have a plate of Alfred's special made breakfast"

He initially turned around and tried to take the plate but I just moved it higher so he couldn't reach it.

"Hey!"

"What's the word?"

I said still holding the plate high up in the air.

"Please"

I slowly gave him the plate and instantly he started golfing it down. After a minute or two of eating without taking a break to breathe, he was done.

"Did you even get to taste any of the food before you swallowed it?"

I asked quietly as I was shaking my head, not really intending for him to hear me.

"Not that i'm not happy that you gave me breakfast in bed, but why are you here?"

"Oh right. Well, lately you have been quiet… distant"

His eyes widened a bit before he looked down at the bed.

"I just wanted to know why, because honestly you're starting to worry me"

We sat in silence a bit after that.

"It's nothing, you don't need to start worrying"

He was clearly lying.

"It's not nothing Dick. Just tell me so I can help you please"

He just shook his head.

"No"

"Dick please"

"No"

"Dick please I'm worried and dad is starting to be worried too. You know you can trust us, we just wanna help"

"I said NO!"

He yelled out looking up with tears streaming down his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you. I'm gonna go and give you some time alone"

I said sadly and got up. I took the empty plate and walked to the door.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me no matter what"

I said as I walked out the door closing it quietly behind me. I leaned against the wall, I knew I shouldn't have pushed him on the subset but I did it anyway. I should have just left it alone until he came to me, and now I fucked it up.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone, I hope all of you had an excellent Christmas and an amazing New Years!**

 **So as the first chapter of the new year it is gonna be short, but fear not you are not only getting one, not three but two new chapters. Yep, I spent a day writing two new chapters to fit the holiday season but I was, of course, to busy to upload them. Here's a fun fact for you in my little country of Denmark we celebrate Christmas on the evening of the 24 not the morning of the 25. Oh and to all of those who don't celebrate Christmas happy what-the-name-of-what-you're-celebrating-instead. See you in a bit with another chapter!**

 **Misker will be right back!**


	16. A new year-15

**Chapter 15.**

 _A new year._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

It's been a few days since my stupid decision and things had gone back to normal, but Dick still didn't really talk so much to me. Dad and Alfred tried to get us to talk again but it just didn't work. And now here I am again, standing in front of Dicks door again but this time I came with a plate of Alfred's freshly baked cookie. I let out a breath I didn't realize that I was holding and knocked.

"Come in"

I walked in finding Dick sitting at his desk doing some homework. He looked at me as I entered the room.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you had some time to talk?"

He looked unsure, since the last time we talked left a bad taste, not that I can blame him. But I was here now and I'm not going to back down like last time, but I'm also not gonna push him like last time.

"Okay, sure"

He answered and spun around his chair so it was facing me. I placed the plate of cookies on his desk and pulled up a spare chair and sat down.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to talk about what happened last Tuesday"

"Like I said it's okay you were just worried"

He said before I could continue. But I shook my head and began again.

"That's just it, it wasn't okay. What I did was wrong, I pushed you way to hard and I should have given you time and let you come to me for help if you needed it"

I said as I looked down at the floor.

"And for that, I'm so so very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me"

He looked shocked at first but then stood up and walked over and hugged me and I quickly hugged him back.

"I forgive you, sis"

He said into the hug, making me smile. And as we separated from the hug I wiped small happy tears away.

"And I should apologize too, I shouldn't have been so mad at you, you were just trying to help. And I should have told you, Bruce or Alfred, what the problem was instead of keeping it locked up inside. So can you forgive me?"

I just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I forgive you, you troublesome bird"

He just laughed. And after that, we just sat there talking about all kinds of things.

"So wait this Oliver guy who is a huge piece of trash is after you because you keep rejecting him?"

"Yep"

I said putting pressure on the p. He just looked so confused.

"What an idiot, can't he take a hint"

"Apparently not. Just promise me when you start going after girls you can respect if they say yes or no"

He nodded. After that we talked about something else and before we noticed it was dinner time. After that talk, we became closer than ever before, but he still didn't tell me what was wrong but this time I'll let him come to me. And then new years happened, now usually dad hosts this big party at the manor New Year's Eve and this year was no different. I hate these party's, I hate the dress and the shoes that I'm forced to wear, but the two things I hate the most are the goddamn annoying ass guests and paparazzi. The guest only talk about how rich they are and how cool their new cars are and almost all the woman no matter how old try to throw themselves at my dad or thrown their sons a me and that paparazzi oh don't even get me started on them, yeah they are annoying all the time but they go wild when my dad throws a party and they won't shut up about asking questions as to who the next heir to the Wayne fortune is. To say the least, I hate everything at the party, but there is a silver lining me and Dick has been having small bets or contests making these boring parties fun.

"I bet 30 bucks that the guy in the fancy white suit over there is gonna trip the waiter right there"

I said to Dick smiling as I pointed at the man while scratching my side since this annoying dress was really itchy. I had a simple yet elegant black dress with silver branch patterns on the end of it to match with my silver necklace that looked like a branch that hung around my neck and a silver bracelet and earrings to match. My shoes were black with a little silver branch on them to match the necklace, my hair set up in a beautiful braid that was put up to bun on the side of my head with another small silver branch that held it together and with a little hair free on the other side. It was an absolutely beautiful dress and shoes but like I said the dress was itchy and the shoes were designed by the devil to torture young girls and woman. Dick well he had a simple black suit on with a black bow tie.

"You're on"

He said as we began watching the man and waiter closely and before we knew it the poor waiter was on the floor as well as the tray of food he was holding. But the man began almost yelling at the poor young waiter for dropping some food on his expansive new suit. I and Dick looked at each other and hurried over to the poor waiter to help, Dick began helping him up as I took on the idiot who called himself a man.

"Would you shut up, you're lowering the IQ of everyone in here with your yelling"

He looked at me clearly more offended by what I said. Now that I get a closer look at him he seems familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"How dare you, do you know who I am!"

He said yelling out, wait now I remember.

"Wait, you're the guy who stopped me and dad in front of the manor begging my dad to invest in your little company when it was dying from two years ago!"

I yelled out putting him on the spot and humiliating him to almost everyone at the party who had turned their attention to us since we were quite loud. Dad and all the woman that was talking to him also looked over.

"How dare you disrespect me!"

He said as he began shaking because of anger but before and before I knew it his hand hit my cheek slapping me making everyone go so quiet that you could hear if you dropped a needle. Dick who had helped up the waiter ran over to me.

"Sis!?"

But before he came over I put my hand out signaling him to stop. I walked right up In the face of the guy (whose name was actually Charles Perkins)and said with a calm but threatening voice.

" _Tell me little Charlie who exactly do you think you are insulting, I mean you must be blind if you think that my father or any rational person in this room will let you go freely out of this party you are crazier than anyone in Arkham Asylum. But even though I could get you locked up for a great amount of time(and trust me they don't take well to child abusers in prison)for what you did I'm gonna take pity on you since it's the start of a new year, however I'm afraid I can't say the same for my father. I would wish you good luck but I highly doubt it will help"_

I turned around and walked over to Dick and the server who like almost everyone else in the room where standing there shocked. But before Charles could say anything else dad walked up and if looks could kill, well let's just say he would be extremely dead and I'm also quite happy the dad could control himself because if he couldn't Charles would be in the hospital in a full body cast before he could ever lay a finger on me. But before I could hear what dad had to say to him I was taken away from the party by Alfred with Dick following right behind us. We made it out to one of the big bathrooms where Alfred took out a small first aid box, we had first aid boxes in almost every room. Dad told me that he stopped the funding to Charles company, dad also wanted to sue Charles for hitting me but I stopped him because I knew if we took him down now he wouldn't learn anything but if we just let his company die slowly that will teach him a lesson, in a matter of seconds it was also all over the news making life incredibly hard for little old Charles.

So we spent the rest of the night looking at the beautiful fireworks and having fun, what a way to start off the new year.

* * *

 **Guess who's back… well, there's no reason to guess since you already know… Anyway, I just wanted to give a little update on when chapters will be up, so a new chapter will be uploaded every month… hopefully, and I apologize for any spelling mistakes I make but don't worry I've gotten "Grammarly" so when I'm done editing all the chapters there will hopefully not be so many. In any case, I hope you all will have a wonderful start to the new year 2018!**

 **Misker Out.**


	17. Jason Todd-16

**Chapter 16.**

 _Jason Todd._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

It's already been a year and so much has already happened. Basically, Dick and Dad had a huge argument which eventually leads to Dick quitting as Robin and refused to have any contact with dad, so now Dick is in some city called Jump City and has started a new superhero team called Teen Titans. Dick and I still have a close relationship but I rarely get to see him since he doesn't even want to come to Gotham anymore, so I have to travel to Jump to see him not that I have anything against that, it's just… I just want my family back again, but by the looks of things, it's not gonna happen anytime soon. Dad has also become more closed off, he still smiles and laughs sometimes but a lot of it is forced and if he really lets out a true smile or laugh it only happens when I or Alfred are the only one there other than that it's all fake. As to what I'm doing right now, well I'm practicing on my cooking skills, it's not that I love cooking but I just thought I would be a good skill to know since you can't live on frozen pizza forever when you move away from home. And if you're asking yes Alfred is the one teaching me, right now he's teaching me how to make some of his amazing cookies.

"And now we wait"

He said taking off the apron and I followed suit.

"Very good job today miss, I must say you are getting better and better"

"I think it's me who should say thanks Alfred"

"You're welcome miss Alex, now I must get back to cleaning. Can you please keep an eye on the cookies?"

"Sure I'll be stalking them like dad when he was spying on a bad guy"

Alfred just chuckled and then walked out to finish cleaning the one off the guest rooms. I set the timer on my phone and walked into the living room to read a new book I found in the library a few days ago, it was about the stars and the different planets. Before I knew it the time rings giving me a shock since I was so absorbed in the book that I didn't notice. I got up and got the cookies out of the oven but by accident, I burnt myself on the platter. But before I had a chance to react everything around me just turned pure white.

"What the hell?"

I whispered to myself. Everything slowly got color again, but now I wasn't in the kitchen back at the manor, no now I was in a dark alleyway. I looked around before my eyes finally settled on... the Batmobile?

"What the-"

But something or rather someone interrupted me before I could finish that sentence. It was a young boy no more than 11 years old, he was sneaking down the fire escape, he landed a few feet away from me making me realize that he couldn't see me. I walked around him to get a better look at him but since he was wearing a hoodie with the hood up it was really hard to make out his face in the dark. But luck was on my side when he took the hood off, and that when it made me do a double take. He was one of the kids from that really weird dream I had a while ago, his facial features were exactly that same. He made his way over to that Batmobile and began inspecting the tires.

"Wait a minute he's not gonna-"

Again I was interrupted when he took out some equipment out of the bag that was slung over his shoulder, he then began closing the tier.

"Dad is gonna be so pissed"

And like they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear. There he was in all his glory standing with a poker face like always, although over the years I've learned to read his expression even when he has his poker face on, and right now he looked pretty pissed.

"Who are you"

The boy fell down in shock, apparently, he didn't notice my father standing there. He quickly stood up again, his stands clearly saying he was a fighter. The boy ran over to the wall and began wall jumping up to the roof, but before he could get far dad showed up in front of his.

"Running is useless, I'm gonna ask again. Who are you"

My dad asked. And at that moment everything just went white again, I shut my eyes to avoid the light and when I opened them again I saw Alfred's face above me opening and shutting his mouth like he was saying something that I just couldn't hear.

"-ex, miss Alex!"

I began to sit up and Alfred quickly takes my arm so I dont fall again.

"What happened miss, Alex?"

I didn't want to tell him or anyone for that matter about the visions, yet. Not until I know more about them, there's no need to worry anyone if it's not something to worry about. So I just took my head in my hand and looked at the floor.

"I don't know, everything just suddenly went black and I passed out"

If I had looked at him when I said that he would have known that I lied, that's why I looked at the ground in sted. I hated lying to Alfred or to anyone in this family in general, mostly because you could so easily get caught in the act, but also because I felt so guilty. Alfred helped me stand up and walked me over to the couch.

"Why don't you lay down a bit and take it easy for now, we don't want that to happen again"

I just nodded and put my head down on the soft pillow on the couch and began thinking of the vision. I mean it was clearly a vision, ever since the circus my visions have been getting stronger and stronger, I don't get them very often but every time they come it's always about something that's gonna happen in the future, it's never something important it's usually just something small like a glass that's gonna fall over or someone who's gonna knock on my door. I still don't know who the boy was or what he had to do with everything but he must be important if I had a vision about him.

"Here you go, miss Alex"

Alfred said putting down the glass of water on the table.

"Thanks, Al"

Alfred just smiled and walked back upstairs. Both I and Dick had made nicknames for him, I usually called him Al and Dick just called him Alfie, it always made him smile which is also part of the reason we do it, the other reason is just for the fun of it. After half an hour on the couch, I made my way to my room, I walked in and closed the door behind me and locking it. I walked over to the corner of my room and kneel down, I knocked gently on the wooden floor, I finally heard a hollow sound. I pulled one of the floorboards up and under it was a little hole and in it was a book, I took it out and walked over to my desk and sat down and began writing. Ever since I began having the visions more often I write them down in this book, I also write down the theory's I have as to why I have them. When I was done I closed the book and sighed, I put it back in the little hole under the floorboards. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I stood up and looked at my phone. It was a text from Dick saying that he really needed to talk to me and if I could possibly come to Jump. I quickly asked what was wrong but only got back that it was something he needed to talk to me about in person. I just sighed, it was gonna be hard to get out of the house now since Alfred had probably already told my dad what happened. I sent a text back saying I would come as quickly as possible, after all, I had made a promise to him when he left.

 **Flashback~**

"Why can't you two just talk it out?"

I asked desperately. Right now I was standing in Dicks room and watched as he furiously packed his bags. He was leaving all because a stupid fight with dad, I tried to calm both of them down and stop the fight before Dick stormed to his room angrily, no more like, furious, I followed right hind him while Alfred stayed with dad. The fight was that he apparently thought that dad treated him like a child and didn't take him seriously.

"Not until he treats me like a partner, not a sidekick"

"Than don't stay for him, stay for me!"

I yelled out as I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. He paused and turned around.

"Dick you're my little brother, I trust you and I know you can take care of yourself but no matter what, if you leave right now I will forever worry if you're okay"

He turned around and looked me in the eyes, I could see tears ready to fall at any minute.

"Don't want to leave, but I just can't stand him anymore, he doesn't understand that I'm not a little-broken child anymore. I'm stronger now and I can handle myself"

I walked over and hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go, he clung onto me and I felt his tears through my T-shirt. And there we stood just hugging and crying, I don't know for how long but after a while, he let go and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Just know that if you need anything, and I mean anything or if you just need to talk to someone you can call or text me and I promise I will drop what 8m holding and come, okay?"

He nodded, I wiped away his tears and kissed him on his forehead. We hugged again.

"I love you sis"

"Love you too little brother"

We broke the hug and he walked over and took his bags and walked out(he had already called a taxi)I waved to him as he drove off.

 **End of flashback~**

I took my backpack and put a few things in it, like some extra clothes and my iPad and headphones so I didn't get bored on the bus. I wrote a little note till when Alfred or dad would check on me. I sneaked down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door. I went to the nearest bus stop and waited. After a while the bus finally came, I walked on board and went down to the end of the bus and sat down in the corner. After about 3 hours we finally arrived in Jump, began my walk to the cafe Dick and I always met. As I walked into the cafe making the bell above the door ring, I looked around and finally saw Dick sitting and just by looking at him at this distance I could see he was nervous.

"Hey, Dickybird, what's up?"

I said as I sat down and put my bag beside me. He looked up at me in shock, he clearly didn't see or hear me when I walked in.

"What's wrong?"

I asked getting more and more concerned because of the way he was acting.

"Well… em… IthinkihaveacrushonStarfire" **(Translate: I think I have a crush on Starfire)**

He said quickly, now if I didn't have a best friend like Katrina who usually talked so fast if she was excited witch she was quite often, I would never have understood what he said, but I did and I was shocked.

"Hahahaha!"

I began laughing my ass off, now it's not that I'm being mean it's just that firstly the laughter was more because I was relieved that it wasn't anything too serious and secondly when he was 10 years old he said and I quote "I'm not gonna fall for some dumb girl". Dick blushed and looked away, I slowly stopped laughing and whipped some tears away.

"Jesus Dick you had me worried that you were in trouble, thank god. Don't ever do that to me again"

After that Dick and I just talked, I gave him some sisterly advice although I don't know how much of it is useful since I have never dated or had any boyfriends, I tried my best to help him out. After a while I felt my phone ringing, it was dad of course. He told me to come home immediately after he hung up I said goodbye to Dick and walked back to the bus stop. When I finally got home it was already 22:00 and I was tired as all hell.

"Welcome back miss Alex, I believe master Bruce has some very important news. He's in the living room"

I yawned and nodded and made my way into the living room. I walked in and saw dad standing with his back towards me and it looked like he was talking to someone.

"Hi dad, sorry I'm late but the bus got a flat tire so they had to stop so we could be moved over to another bus"

I sad rubbing my head. Dad turned around and smiles at me making me worried for the second time today.

"What's going on dad?"

I said slightly worried and slightly happy that my dad was finally happy again.

"Alex I want you to say hello to your new brother"

The younger boy from my vision earlier that day stepped out from behind my dad.

"Hello, my name is Jason Todd"

* * *

 **Heyo guys, sorry to end this chapter on a cliffhanger but I promise that next chapter will be up before you know it, I really hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I hope you all will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	18. Nightmares-17

**Chapter 17.**

 _Nightmares._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

"It's nice to meet you Jason, welcome to the family"

I said calmly smiling, on the inside however I was anything but calm, I was freaking the fuck out. I mean I knew dad and Jason were gonna meet but I never dreamed of dad adopting him, special not after what happened with Dick. Not to mention how Dick will react to this, oh god he will think we replaced him. Okay calm down it's not like he's gonna replace him as Robin, besides it would be wrong to blame Jason.

"Why don't I show you to your room master Jason?"

"That would be great thanks Alfred, and I told you to stop calling me master"

"It's useless to try to get him to stop calling you that, trust me"

I said crossing my arms with a smile before Alfred could answer. Alfred and Jason left and went upstairs. I immediately turned around glaring at my dad, and before he could say anything I held up my hand signalling him to stop and he did.

"Let me get this straight, in the 8 hours I was gone you found a new kid with black hair and blue eyes to adopt"

I said rubbing my temples. Dad looked at me clearly thinking I was pissed, witch I kinda was.

"I'm not angry I'm just pissed, I mean what do you think this will do to Dick"

Dad glared at me a bit, ever since Dick ran off his name had kinda struck a nerve with dad, mostly because, yes he was angry with him but also because he missed him.

"Dick was the one who left, and I'm not replacing him. I found Jason trying to steal the tires from the Batmobile, after I found out he was homeless and orphaned at a young age I just couldn't let him be, he's special and has a lot of potential"

I sighed, dad has always had a weak spot for kids, specially orphans mostly because they reminded him of himself, and to be honest so did I.

"Dick is still a part of this family and we never abandon family, and just because he left doesn't mean that he won't come back. But let me say this I'm not angry with Jason or with the fact you took him in, in fact i'm happy to have another's little brother, I'm angry with the fact that you are just giving up on Dick ever coming back"

I said, i began to make my way up to my room but I was stopped by Alfred on the stairs.

"Do not worry miss Alex, master Bruce will eventually see his mistakes"

I let out a sad smiled

"I just hope he'll do it soon, I hate that this family is split up"

I said as I closed my eyes hard, letting a tear fall down my cheek. Alfred gave me a tight hug and let me go again, he took out his hanker chiff and whipped away my tear. I smiled at him again and he smiled back and I began my walk back to my room. I stopped I front of my door and looked at the door on the other side of the hall, that was Dicks room when he was here, I walked over and opened the door and looked around. it remained untouched with the exception of Alfred cleaning it once in awhile. I sighed sadly i really hope he will return soon.

 **Timeskip~**

Two month and Dick still stayed in Jump angry at dad and dad was still as stubborn as ever, wait never mind they are both the most stubborn people in the world. Well other than the two stubborn donkeys me and Jason has become a little closer, i still don't know much about his past but he will tell me when he's ready. Dick also went through some changes since now he's not Robin anymore, now he's apparently Nightwing so the Robin spot opened up and you can guess from there who took it over, yup you got it Jason took on the Robin identity and is now the new partner of Batman, so yeah both me and Alfred have been quite busy since then, and i thought Dick got hurt a lot, compared to Jason he's nothing when it comes to injuries.

In other news my 16 birthday is right around the corner and i'm pretty excited but i have warned dad that i don't want anything big or flashy and that i rather just want Dick to come home so we all can watch a movie and relax without any worry of an argument starting. I still haven't told dad about the visions or anyone for that matter, but one thing I do know is that they are becoming stronger day by day. I haven't had any strong visions since the one with Jason but Alfred is still worried I'll flop over any second, I am to.

I looked over at my alarm clock again, 03:00 in the middle of the night. I let out a sigh as I sit up again, I got out of bed and walked over to my window and looked at the stars, since the sky was clear you could easily see them. I leaned against the window closing my eyes and relaxing.

However my relaxation was cut short when I heard a scream, I rushed over to my door and went into the hallway. I imitiantly knew that the scream came from Jason's door. I hurried into his room where he's was tossing and turning in his bed, covered in sweat.

"Jason!"

I yelled though it didn't seem to work.

"Jason please wake up!"

He bolted upright and breathed heavily, his eyes wide as he looked around the room until they landed on me. I put my hands on his cheeks and began talking to him in a calm and quiet voice.

"It's okay, it's all gonna be okay, it was just a nightmare"

He slowly nodded as tears fell down his cheeks. He leaned his forehead against my shoulder and began crying. I just sat there with him, pulling him into a hug and rocked him back and forth, slowly calming him down. I remember when Dick got his first nightmare here.

 **Flashback.**

It was a quiet night, I was just reading a book on my bed, slowly becoming more and more sleepy. It wasn't that the book was boring… okay the book was extremely boring I just had to read it because it was a homework assignment from school. But anyway, as I slowly started drifting away I was shocked awake again by a scream, I bolted right out of bed and hurried into the hallway where I found that the scream came from Dicks room. I opened the door and found Dick still screaming while tossing and turning in his bed crying his eyes out. I hurried over and climbed onto the bed trying to shake him awake but nothing seemed to be working, usually when he would get a nightmare dad or Alfred would help him but Alfred was in England visiting family and friends and dad was patrolling.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?"

I whispered to myself trying to figure out another way to wake him up. After a few times trying to shake him awake I finally got him to open his eyes so that was progress, and then he began screaming at the top of his lungs. I didn't know what to do this wasn't my fort I've never done this before so there was only one way out in my head.

*Slap!*

I slapped him across his cheek finally snapping him out of whatever he dreamed of. He slowly looked at me with tears still running down his face.

"I'm so so very sorry Dick, but you had a nightmare and I didn't know any other to snap you ou-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before he attacked me in a hug crying into my shoulder while clinging onto my shirt, I of course hugged him back slowly rocking both of us back and forth to calm not only him but to calm myself as well, I mean he gave me a goddamn heart attack. I shifted him so now we were lying on out back and he quickly curled up against me while a softly petted his head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

After a few minutes of thinking it over, he let out a soft shutter.

"Mama and tata died, Bruce, Alfred and you came to save me, but you… you…"

He said as he curled closer to me and began crying hard again, I just held him close and let him cry as much as he needed.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere little brother"

I said softly as we both began drifting off.

 **End Flashback~**

That was the first time I called him little brother and ever since then we have been closer than ever even though he still lived in another city, from what dad told me we apparently stayed like that the rest of the night. When dad came home he went to check on me first but couldn't find me in my room but found me when he looked into Dicks room, he found us curled together sleeping peacefully he took a picture and now that picture is in the new family album.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I asked softly as he slowly stopped crying, I felt him shake his head.

"Okay, then maybe go back to sleep?"

I felt him shake his head again. Of course he would be scared to go back to sleep after that, I thought over what we should do instead to get his thoughts off the nightmare. I slowly stood up and walked to the door

"Come on, I know just what you need"

He stood up and followed me downstairs where I told him to sit and wait at the couch. After a few minutes I came out with two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a plate of cookies balancing on my arm. I sat it down on the coffee table and pushed one of the cups over to Jason and took the other one myself.

"Take a sip, I promise it's not that bad"

He carefully took the cup and blew a little on it before taking a sip, I watched as his eyes widened as he swallowed and looked at me with wide eyes and a whipped cream mustache. I began laughing and looked at me with a look that just said what-are-you-laughing-about until it was replaced with a look of understanding as he blushed and whipped it off.

"This tastes amazing, what is it"

I smiled at him.

"It's hot chocolate with whipped cream"

"Well yeah that much is obvious, but it tastes… different, amazing but different. So there must be something else in it"

He said staring questionably at the cup of hot deliciousness.

"You're right, there are a few other things in it. But I'm afraid I can't tell you because it's a secret that only Al and I know, a secret we will never give up!"

I said raising a determinant band into the air making Jason chuckle.

The story of the hot chocolate is that I and Alfred were in the kitchen experimenting with new recipes when I came up with this one making Alfred extremely proud.

Jason and I spent the rest of the night talking, I told him about Dick since he was curious and I even promised him that we should go visit him together. Yeah I know Dick won't be too happy at first but after a bit, he will probably warm up to the kid, after all, Dick was a softy at heart.

Finally, we agreed to go to bed, I said goodnight and we separated into our own rooms. I had only just gotten under the covers when I heard my door open, I looked up and saw Jason standing there with his pillow blushing a lot and hiding his face into the pillow, I smiled immediately understanding what he wanted. I lifted the covers inviting him into the bed, he slowly climbed in curling up to me for comfort and warmth, I smiled as he quickly drifted off with me not so far behind.

 **Third person Pov.**

The next morning began with the soft singing of the birds outside as the sun was shining brightly down onto the manor waking Bruce who in turn began getting ready for the long new day ahead of him. After getting ready he went to check on Jason since he was woken up in the middle of the night by a scream but when he checked he saw his daughter taking care of it, taking the chance to get some more sleep he had gone back to bed since he knew his daughter was more than capable of dealing with it herself. So with that, he thought that they would both be in Jason's room, however, when he looked he couldn't find them.

Scratching his cheek as he wondered where they could be, he slowly made his way to his daughters room to see if they were there. He found that he was right as he smiled at the scene he was met with when he looked over at the bed, he heard Alfred come up behind him and take a picture for the album. They closed the door deciding to let the two sleep in for the day.

* * *

 **Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for being patient with me because believe it or not it quit hard to get inspiration but now I'm less stressed and I'm becoming more relaxed so I can start on my other stories again and maybe even start some new ones who knows.**

 **But believe me when I say thank you all so so very much for not only being patient with me but also for reading my story believe it or not but I am very grateful and like always I hope all of you have a great day or night wherever you are in the world!**

 **Misker Out.**


	19. Acceptance-18

**Chapter 18.**

 _Acceptance._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

Me nervous no, no I'm not nervous at all. After all, I'm just gonna visit Dick… without telling him that I'm taking Jason with me. So no I'm not nervous at all, I mean this is a great idea, right?

I looked at Jason sitting in the old dusty bus seat next to me who was busy looking out the window. I sighed, Okay so maybe taking Jason to see Dick without telling Dick Jason's coming wasn't the best idea, but I doubt Dick would have let us come to visit if had told him, yeah I know Dick is highly lightly gonna be pissed but they had to meet sooner or later, and to be honest I'd rather like if they meet before my birthday so we could skip the awkwardness.

"We're here sis"

Jason said snapping me out of my thoughts. looked out the window and saw that he was right we stepped off the bus and watched it take off down the road. We began making our way towards the cafe as I usually did. After the night of hot chocolate and whipped cream, Jason had started calling me sis, well only when we were alone since he was still too embarrassed to call me sis in public, not that I had anything against it, in fact, I loved it just as much as when Dick calls me by it.

We walked into the cafe, I looked around and saw Dick waving at me but immediately stopped frozen when he saw Jason, who in turn looked like a nervous wreck. We made our way to Dick with me having to nudge Jason forward. As we sat down the at the table I noticed that Dick had a look on his face that just screamed 'Why!?' in turn, I just gave a sweet smile basically saying 'Just give him a chance'.

"Well let get the introductions out the way first, Dick this is Jason and Jason this is Dick"

I said trying to make a conversation happen witch clearly didn't work since the silence that passed after that was so tense that you could cut it with a knife even if it was the dullest knife in the world. Before I could say anything else Dick stood up

"Alex, could I please speak to you in private for a minute?"

I knew this was gonna happen, I nodded and stood up giving a silent apology to Jay as we made our way over to the corner of the cafe.

"What were you thinking!?"

Dick asked quietly but in clear frustration.

"I was thinking it would be good for everyone to get you two to know each other before my birthday, especially since there is already gonna be enough tension between you and dad we don't need any more"

I said crossing my arms, Dick was just about to reply before I cut him off.

"Look I know I should probably have giving you a warning before we came-"

He just gave the 'you think!' Look but I continued no the less.

"But let's be honest, you wouldn't have said yes would you"

I asked with a raised brow, he looked at me before giving a sigh of defeat clearly knowing I was right.

"Look I'm not asking you two to run happily in a field of flowers together or treating each other like brothers who have always known each other. All I'm asking of you is that you at least talk to each other"

"Okay okay, I'm… I'm gonna try"

He said clearly still unsure I hugged him and giving him some encouraging pats on the back as we walked back to the table where Jay was just sitting on his phone waiting for us patiently, he looked at us as we sat down again.

After about five minutes of complete silence, I had enough. I let out a sigh, clearly, this wasn't going to work, if I wanted them to the bond they would have to talk it was just that simple.

"Ok you two awkward idiots I'm gonna go to the counter to order some coffee and tea for us and while I'm gone why don't you at least try to get some kind of conversation going"

I said standing up from the chair and began making my way to the counter fully well ignoring the looks from the two idiots that were practically begging me to stay. A young woman(who was clearly working here because of the uniform)came up to me with a questionable facial expression since it clearly wasn't normal to walk up to the counter and order, but I wanted Dick and Jay to bond on their own and that would only happen if I was around, but since I'm a worry wart I couldn't leave them alone completely because of the fear of them tearing each other apart.

"Hi could we have one cup of coffee and two cups of caramel tea please"

She nodded and wrote it down. While she was busy making the order I took a look back at the table of the two idiots and saw surprise surprise they were still sitting in awkwardly silent tension, waiting for me to come back. I facepalmed, I'm not gonna lie I was disappointed in both of them but mostly Dick since he was supposed to be the elder of the two and the most mature, but no he was just sitting there silent while looking at his phone once in a while. The waiter came over to me with the three cups on a little tray, I nodded at her silently thanking her and then made my way back to my two stupid brothers.

"You two are absolutely impossible"

I said sitting back down again giving Dick his coffee and Jay his tea.

"I'm sorry"

Jay said after about ten minutes of silence, shocking and confusing both me and Dick. But before either of us could ask why he was apologizing for nothing he talked again.

"I'm sorry if you're thinking that I'm replacing you and I understand if you hate me for it, just please don't hate sis for it she's only trying to help"

He said looking at Dick nearly in tears. I was too shocked to move, not only did he call me sis in public but I never knew he felt that way, that he was blaming himself and my heart just broke when he told Dick not to be mad at me. This boy was way too innocent for this world. I looked over at Dick who was also too shocked to move his facial expression was one of surprise.

 **Richard/Dick's Pov** **(AN: you weren't expecting that were you)**

He thought I hated him, I mean sure I was shocked and angry when I found out that Bruce just replaced me, but I was never angry at the kid. Oh god, I was a horrible person, here I was sitting silently like a complete dick ironic right. When Alex had called me about a week ago she told me that he was an orphan as well and that he usually acted tougher than he was to cover up his sadness, and now that I'm looking at him as he's clearly close to tears while still trying to keep up the stoic and determined facade but slowly failing. How could I do this to a kid like him, it's not his fault Bruce adopted him while Bruce and I were having an argument, he was just a kid in need of a home and a family and who was I to judge him for that. I snapped myself out of my shock and stood up making my way over to him, he tensed when I looked at him clearly expecting me to hit him with only made my heart wrench more, I mean what kind of hell had this kid gone though to wait for that. I kneeled down to him since he was just about my waist height since he was sitting down and I just hugged him, he was tens at first but slowly relaxed into the hug and hugged me back. I faintly heard a camera click in the background but chose to ignore it. I broke away from the hug while putting my hands on his shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm so so very sorry Jason, I was never angry at you I was just pissed at Bruce. You don't have to blame yourself-heck you never have to blame yourself you did nothing wrong I was the one in the wrong here, so why don't we start over. Hi my name I'd Richard Grayson but you can just call me Dick and my favorite movie is 'The greatest showman'"

 **(AN: I'm sorry I just watched that movie for the third time and I thought it fit so perfectly to Dicks personality and character so I just had to. And if you're a fan of musicals like I am or even if your not I highly suggest watching it!)**

I said standing up again and held out my hand. Jason looked at me and then at my outstretched hand before standing up and taking my hand with a grin.

"'Pacific Rim' is much better!"

I have a great feeling we are gonna get along just fine.

 **Alexis's Pov.**

I almost couldn't believe this was happening, but goddamn was I ever happy it did. I just sat there smiling like an idiot while the other two idiots were "arguing" about which movie was better, I almost couldn't help but laugh at the scene In front of me. Just less than an hour ago they were so silent that if someone dropped a needle on the floor you would hear it, and now they were talking as if they had known each other their whole lives, it really just warmed my heart. Sadly all good things must come to an end and we had to leave, but before we left the two exchanged phone numbers. As we were on the bus going home(with Jay fast asleep on my shoulder)I looked at the picture of the two boys hugging I had taken, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of this going into the family album.

* * *

 **So I just found out that it's been a whole year since I started this story(well actually it was the one year anniversary the 16 of March but fuck it) so here is a celebration chapter, don't worry there will be a new chapter next month as well and as always I hope you all will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world!**

 **Misker Out.**


	20. The Birthday Way-19

**Chapter 19.**

 _The Birthday Way._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

I ran over and quickly hide behind a wall, breathing heavily slowly trying to calm down. I hear rapid footsteps approach and then slowly stopping not far away from where I'm hiding. I hold my left hand over my mouth hoping to god she didn't hear me.

"Alex~"

She calls out after me… after about two minutes she starts running again. When I finally can't hear her footsteps anymore I put my hand down and lean against the wall. I slowly peered around the wall to see if she's still there. I slowly relax and let out a sigh of relief after seeing that she's gone. But before I know what's happening a hand comes out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my mouth while pulling me back into someone's arms. I quickly jab the person in the ribs pushing them back enough for me to grab their arm and judo flip them onto the ground on making them land on their stomach as I sat on their back holding their hand behind their back with enough force to break it.

"Okay-Okay I give up!"

He said, wait a minute I recognize that voice.

"Oliver!"

I said letting him go in shock and stood up. He turned around and sat up rubbing his arm in pain.

"Wow Alex I knew you could take care of yourself but I didn't know you were that good"

"Well, that will just teach you never to underestimate someone again?"

I helped him up from the floor although it was his own fault that he ended up there in the first place. As to how I judo flipped him, well I live the the most feared hero of the entire league and the most brutal, not to mention that fact that he's also a rich playboy with a lot of enemies, there is no way in hell he would ever let me leave the manor unless I knew self-defense... plus some more.

He stood up brushing himself off and looked at me flashing a "dashing" smile. If I was any other girl I would probably swoon, however, right now I was just debating on whether or not I should judo flip him again.

"What the hell do you want"

I asked again putting my hands on my hips while raising a brow.

"Well I wanted to wish you happy birthday of course"

Of course, that's what he wanted to do. I let out a sigh while rubbing my brow.

"Thanks, alright you've done what you came here to do now please leave so you won't get me caught"

I said walking away, however, just like all the other times we've met, he won't let me go that easily. He grabbed my hand stopping me in my tracks.

"Get you caught, who's chasing you?"

I let out a sigh but before I could answer I heard the dreaded voice of the one I had been trying to hide from.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!"

And before I knew what was going on I was the one on the floor with a peppy girl by the name of Katrina on top of me giggling her little ass off.

"Does that answer your question Oliver"

I asked with a hoarse voice as there was currently a 16-year-old teenage girl crushing my rib cage making it quite hard to breathe. Let me get you caught you up on what's going on, yeah it's my birthday if you hadn't noticed and all I wanted to do was spend it at home watching a movie with my family. But sadly my birthday was on a Thursday which means school and since my oh so great friend who loves to celebrate birthdays thought it would be a great idea to throw me a giant birthday party and since then she has been pleading me all morning about what decorations I want.

I hear more footsteps approaching and turn my neck just enough to see Marco and Laura standing there, with Marco laughing like a maniac until Laura jabs him in the spleen before going over here and lifting Katrina off me and helping me up.

"Oh my god, I can breath again. Thanks, Laura!"

"No problem"

She said before turning to Katrina giving her the deadpan look.

"Kat, Alex already said that she just want to spend the day with her family. Respect that and let her be"

She said in a stern voice.

"Yes Laura, I'm sorry Alex, I just thought you would like a sweet 17 since last year you were sick and didn't get to celebrate your sweet 16"

She said her head looking at the floor in shame. I just waved it off, I have never been one for parties especially since as the daughter of Bruce Wayne I had to attend almost all of the parties we were invited. And still had to take care of the two idiots also known as my dad and little oldest brother, not to mention my visions are getting more and more annoying, I'm still researching mostly I'm researching the oracles from Greek mythology and the seers from wizard legends. So I had a little too much on my mind to want to worry about a stupid birthday party after all a birthday party is just celebrating my one step closer to my inevitable death… Okay so I was really stressed and I guess it was affecting my mood, but be honest can you blame me.

"Thanks for thinking of me Kat but I've had enough parties to last me a lifetime"

And here comes the sad eyes…

"But I guess I can have a little get together for you guys, it's not gonna be a party just a get-together. Got it?"

Kat jumped up in celebration as Laura was shaking her head with a smile on her face and Marco was just laughing.

"Any chance I'm invited?"

I heard someone asking behind me, and that's when I remembered the one guy whos been chasing after me for almost two years was still existing and was standing behind me.

"No way in hell, what in your mind would make you think that I would invite the guy who has been annoying the crap out of me for almost 2 years now?"

"Right, I guess that was kinda hoping for too much huh. But if it means anything I'm sorry I know I've been annoying you, I just… I just really like you and I'm so sorry if I've come on too strong I'm just not good at flirting, I mean I know I flirt with the other girls a lot but it's so easy to flirt with them since I don't have any actual feelings for them, with them I can fail all I want but with you… just I'm sorry I'll leave you alone from now on, I promise. Happy birthday"

He said walking away with what looked to be torn in his eyes. Okay so I don't have any feelings for him, but I haven't really given him an honest chance either. I did exactly what I've told others never to do ever, I've judge someone based on rumors instead of getting to know them.

"Wait!"

I yelled out and ran up to him as he turned around.

"It's me who should say sorry, I've never actually given you a chance and I've judged you based on the rumors I heard and for that, I'm so sorry. So what do you say about coming to my little birthday get together so I can hopefully get to know you better"

He looked at me in shock but then smiled.

"I would love to"

He said before waving goodbye and made his way to the football field. I sighed and walked back to where my friends were standing.

"You are weak as hell you know that"

Marco said walking up to me as he slung his arms around my shoulder before continuing.

"I mean he's obviously playing you and I know you know that too"

I just hung my head in shame.

"I know but… I just felt so guilty. And now I feel like I just invited the devil to a birthday get together"

Kat just giggled and Laura walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder and said.

"You are just too soft when it comes to giving people a second chance"

"No that's the thing, I never gave him a chance in the first place and now that I have I feel like I'm gonna regret it"

 **Timeskip~**

Was I nervous no, terrified yes? It's just that dad and Dick have to spend an entire day in the same manor and get along, lucky however we have Alfred to help us out which means that they don't stand a chance. Right now Jason and I were playing Mortal Kombat on the Ps4 in the living room waiting for Dick to arrive, dad was in his office getting some work done and Alfred was preparing dinner.

"No way!"

Yelled Jason as he jumped up from his sitting position next to me on the floor(yeah there was a very very comfortable couch behind us but hey we are kids and we wanted to sit close to the tv).

"You have to be cheating there's no way you can win against me five times in a row without cheating!"

He yelled throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. I just chuckled as he kept rambling on, yeah I might be cheating a little bit but there's no way in hell I'll tell him that.

"I hear someone is getting their ass beat in Mortal Kombat"

A very familiar voice said behind us.

"Hey Dick"

Jason said as we turned around and saw Dick leaning against the opening to the living room.

"Hi Jaybird"

He said as he walked over and hugged Jason, yeah they have definitely become closer these past few weeks. Jason had been texting with Dick a lot and comes with me to go and visit him. Jason began struggling for him to let him go and Dick was having none of it.

"Dick let me go!"

Jason yelled still struggling against Dick.

"But I haven't seen my baby brother in so long and I've missed him so much"

He said with a smile as he constantly rubbing his left cheek against the top of Jason's head. I just stood there giggling at the brothers.

"I'm 13 years old Dick I'm not a baby!"

"You are to me"

"You are literally only two years older than me if anything your the baby here since you're acting like one"

"Well you are the youngest so you are the baby, besides no matter how old you get you will always be my baby brother"

I just smiled and made my way over to them and joined the sibling hug party.

"Well I have two baby brothers that I love"

I smiled when I heard a groan from Jason and a happy giggle from Dick. That's when we all heard a click and saw a flash from a camera. We stopped the hug and saw Alfred standing with a camera.

"Alfred please delete that picture!"

Jason immediately said as he hurried over to the Butler.

"I'm afraid I simply can't do that master Jason, it would be a shame not to put such a picture in the family album"

Alfred said holding out of reach so Jason couldn't get it.

"Can I see it, Alfred!"

Dick said and Alfred gave the camera to Dick so he could have a look.

"Hey! How do you know Dick won't delete it"

"Oh please master Jason, master Dick would be the last person I would ever think would do such a thing"

Alfred said as we all looked at Dick who was looking at the picture with the biggest grin ever, and seemingly completely unaware that we were talking about him.

"Yeah I can see that"

I just giggled still leaning against the back of the couch with my arms folded over my chest. But before we could get any further with our little conversation we heard a cough coming from the opposite side of the room. We all looked over and saw dad standing there in all his stoic glory clearly hiding something behind his back. He walked over to me smiling and pulled his hand out from behind his back revealing a present wrapped in turquoise packaging with small white swirls.

"Happy birthday Alex"

I smiled accepting the present.

"Thanks, dad, can I please wait to open it until after dinner?"

Dad just nodded, but then looked past me and made eye contact with Dick who stood with crossed arms giving him a cold dead steer. I just sighed while trying to search my mind for a way to break the tension that fills the room when they made eye contact. I looked over at Jason who seemed to be doing the same thing both of us silently panicking until the great Alfred came to our rescue.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready"

He said gaining our attention, Jason hurried into the dining room desperately wanting to escape the tension in the air. Dad and Dick made their way into the dining room leaving me and Alfred alone.

"I swear, this I what I hoped wouldn't happen"

I said throwing my hand into the air.

"Well it seems that both master Dick and Master Bruce want to patch things up, however, it seems neither has any idea how to do that"

I just put my head in my hands silently wishing they could just patch things up already instead of making everyone else uncomfortable. And that's when a perfect idea struck me.

"Hey Alfred, can you do me a favor?"

"Well that certainly depends on what that favor is"

 **Small timeskip~**

I walked into the dining room and saw that everyone was already seated. Dad was sitting in his usual spot at the head of the table with Jason sitting on the left to him and Dick on the right, however, there was one empty chair between dad and Dick obviously for me, just great. I looked at Jason who looked like he just wanted to scream and run away honestly I couldn't blame him. I walked over behind him and put my hand on his shoulder and then tapped a few times in morse code telling him my plan. Yeah, I knew morse code, I also knew quite a few languages such as Spanish, Italian, Swedish, French, Egyptian and Greenlandish. As to why, well let's just say I get bored pretty quickly and that I spend a lot of spare time in the library and surprisingly Kat knew Egyptian so I had asked her to teach me, as to why she knew Egyptian, well apparently her grandfather was born and raised in Egyptian, who knew. Jason just gave a little almost unnoticeable smile, and even though he didn't know what I was planning I'm sure he would go along with it no matter what. I calmly walked over and sat down and we began eating the nice meal that Alfred had prepared which was my favorite meal, Lasagne and a nice green salad on the side.

"So Dick how is it going with Star and the others?"

I asked trying to ease up the tension and create a conversation, not to mention I was actually curious as to how the rest of the Teen Titans were since I haven't seen them in quite some time. **(AN: so I don't think I've told you but I follow the newer DC movies such as "Teen Titans vs justice league" and "The son of Batman" in this Fanfic which means that the Teen Titans are Starfire, Robin, Speedy, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Bumblebee. And no "The killing joke" cuz fuck that movie)** Me and Starfire were actually great friends, yeah she is quite peppy but that only reminds me of Kat, me and Beast boy enjoy playing video games together and since Dick and Kid Flash aka Wally have been best friends since forever we knew each other very well, Speedy aka Roy and me were also quite good friends he was the one who taught me how to use a bow and arrow, but I never really got to talk much to Bumblebee. Jason had also been introduced to the team thanks to Dick, he and Roy had become great friends which were great but kind of scary sometimes. Since I had become close to them Beast boy called me the Big sis because apparently I had become like a big sister to all of them and after that, the name just stuck.

"They are great, we are actually thinking of maybe expanding the team"

He said taking another bite.

"Sounds great, but remember you have to introduce me to them"

He just smiled and nodded with his mouth full of food, even though he lived here for such a long time he still hadn't learned table etiquette. We sat in silence once again as that little conversation had ended, however this time the air was slightly more comfortable, but nothing ever lasts forever.

"Are you sure that's a good idea the team is quite big already, adding on more members will only make it harder to control"

Dad said in a stern voice making all the tension and uncomfortable air come right back. Dick just put his knife and fork down as he looked up from his plate and made eye contact with dad.

"Well expanding the team might make us able to do more good and more missions"

He said frowning his brows glaring at dad who just glared right back. I had to resist slamming my head on the table at their stupid little quell. But this was the perfect time to set the plan into motion, I looked over at Jason giving him a small nod signaling him that the plan was starting now.

"Hey, dad mind if I talk to you in private?"

I asked putting on my "innocent" facade. Dad and Dick snapped out of their glaring contest.

"Sure"

He said mildly confused. We stood up and made our way to the music room that was connected to the library through two sliding doors. We walked in and I closed the door behind me, secretly locking it behind me with the key I got from Alfred.

"Dad I told you, no I warned you that I didn't want you and Dick to argue today"

"I know and I'm sorry, I just had to say something. He's biting off more than he can chew"

"This is exactly why Dick left in the first place, you keep underestimating him and be overprotective, to him it seems as though you have no faith in him, that you don't trust him enough to take on bigger tasks"

I said trying to make him understand. But he is my dad, one of the most stubborn people on the planet.

"I trust him to make the right decisions, however, that trust is slowly slipping away"

I just sighed rubbing my tremble in frustration. That's when I heard the two small knocks on the sliding doors, making me smile. I walked over and slid the doors open revealing Dick, Jason, and Alfred on the other side.

"Sorry"

Jason said as he quickly pushed Dick into making him stumble and fall to the floor as I jumped through the doors over to Jason and Alfred. I turned around to face my confused brother and father with my hands behind my back and a smile plastered on my face.

"Don't worry we'll let you out when you've solved and apologized to each other, no matter how long it'll take. And don't try to get out Alfred has Bat-proofed all the exits and other possible ways to escape. Meanwhile, me, Jay and Alfred are gonna go enjoy some cake and watch a movie. Don't worry we'll save you a piece"

I said as Alfred slid the sliding doors shut and locked them, but not before seeing the look off pure disbelief and betrayal on their faces. When the doors were shut Jason busted out Laughing with me joining not too soon afterward, even Alfred let out a chuckle as Jay and I made our way to the living room while Alfred went to get the cake. And we spent the rest of the night just relaxing on the couch watching some different movies and sometimes hearing a few angry shouts from the music room, it eventually ended up with me and Jason falling asleep on the couch leaning against each other and Alfred going to bed but not before putting some blankets over us.

The next morning Jay and I woke up still laying on the couch wrapped up in blankets with a few empty bags of chips and candy laying around as well as a few soda cans.

"Man remind me never to sleep on the couch again"

Jay said standing up and stretching out.

"Yeah, the couch is a place to sit, not sleep, ever"

I said as I rolled off the couch landing on the floor in with a thump making Jason laugh a little before helping me up.

"My my what a mess"

We turned around and saw Alfred standing there shaking his head.

"Sorry Alfred"

Jason said looking down at his feet, feeling bad for making more work for the butler.

"Sorry, we will help clean it up"

I said bending down beginning to pick up a few cans and Jason was going to join me before we were interrupted by Alfred.

"As much as I would appreciate that you might want to go check on master Bruce and master Dick"

Both me and Jay stopped dead in our tracks before dropping the things we had picked up and raced to the music room. We hurried and opened the door before rushing in only to find that we weren't the only ones who slept on a couch that night. We saw dad sitting at the farthest end of the couch his elbow resting on the couch and his head resting in his hand and Dick who was leaning his back against dads shoulder and his head against the couch fast asleep with the blazer that dad had on dropped over him like a blanket. Jason and Me just stood there smiling with Alfred coming in behind us with a soft smile on his face as well as he took another picture that day.

After Dick and dad had woken up they said that they had spoken things out and were back on good terms, which was probably the best gift I had gotten. We just all spent the rest of the day watching movies and playing board games and just generally having a great time like the family we were, what more could you wish for.

* * *

 **Hello everyone sorry that I only upload now I've been rather busy, but here it's. So if you hadn't noticed I've changed Alex's, Dicks and Jason's age to one year older because I felt like that would just be a more appropriate age, so I hope you don't mind. And about the Barbra situation well I want to add her but I think I'll finish the story first and then add her in, mostly because I'm just too lazy to do it now.**

 **And thank you so so much** **xenocanaan** **,** **AnimeObsessionGirl4ever** , **and** **ScarKenobi2402** **and everyone else for your overwhelming support and for reading this shitty little fanfic. I really love re-reading all the comments before I start writing a new chapter because they motivate me to keep going. So thank you so much for the motivation!**

 **And as always I hope all of you will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	21. Dirty Pig-20

**Chapter 20.**

 _Dirty Pig._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

"Miss Alex can you please take the cake out of the oven, I believe it's had quite enough"

"Sure thing Al"

I replied as I walked over and put on the muffs and took out the cake. Alfred and I were baking snacks for the get together I was having with the others and… Oliver. As Alfred started to put the icing on the cake when we heard the buzzing sound that comes when someone presses the intercom that's outside by the gate since it could only be opened from the inside.

"Don't worry Al I'll get it"

Alfred nodded and continued. I walked into the entrance and buzzed them in, I opened the door and stood in the doorway and waited for them to come. I saw Linda's car, Linda was one of Katrina's moms. I ran down to greet them and was immediately pulled into a huge hug by Kat.

"Happy late birthday Alex"

"Eh Kat you might want to let her breath"

Marco said while giggling.

"Mercy"

I whispered slowly readying myself for the oncoming death by suffocation. She quickly let me go so I could breathe and say hi to the others.

"Hi Linda"

I said waving to her inside the car.

"Hello Alex, I know it was your birthday a few days ago but happy birthday anyway"

"Thanks, and don't worry there will not be any alcohol or drugs"

"Oh, honey I know. You kids have always avoided those sorts of things so I trust you"

She said smiling sweetly at me before giving a pointed glare at Kat, Marco, and Laura. Kat looked shamefully at the ground and Marco looked embarrassed while Laura just shrugged with a small smile, and then there was me who was just confused as to what the hell they had done to feel the wrath of Linda. Linda waved goodbye and drove off and we made our way inside where Alfred had finished icing the cake and had come to greet the others.

"Hi, Alfred!"

Kat said as she ran over and hugged the older gentlemen who just gently parted her head with a smile. Kat let go and ran over to greet Dad who had heard all the commotion from his office and came down to greet everyone.

"Hello everyone it's nice to see you all could make it"

"Of course we would come to mister Wayne, we wouldn't miss it if the world"

Kat said excitedly.

"Thanks for letting us come to mister Wayne"

Said Laura as calmly as ever.

"Well, there's no way I wouldn't allow Alex to celebrate with her friends. Now I sadly have a business meeting to attend to but Alfred will be here if you need anything, but I trust you not to make any trouble or set the manor on fire"

We just chuckled and nodded in response as we walked into the living room.

"So do you know when the devil is gonna come?"

Asked Marco as he slung himself into the couch but quickly sat up properly when he was slapped in the back of the head by Laura who walked over and sat down in one of the very comfortable chairs.

"Well I gave him the right time and the address so he should be here by now, but hey I'm not gonna complain if he doesn't come"

I said putting my hands up before sitting down on the couch beside Marco while Kat took a spot on the stool connected to the couch. We were talking for about half an hour before Alfred came back and went to prepare dinner while we just went back to our conversation.

"So I was sick for two days and in those two days Marco blew up the physics room, Kat somehow set all the frogs out from biology class go and you, Laura got suspended because of mr. Hayes asked why you didn't participate in history class and that you might " _learn something new"_ to which your cocky ass replied, " _you are teaching history, there nothing new about it"._ What the actual fuck guys, I mean Kat what the hell were you thinking, I know you don't want the frogs to suffer but sweet Jesus think about the consequences of your actions and Marco what in the name of the holy banana went wrong, you are amazing at physics I would know since you helped me get an A in physics"

I angrily said as I paced back and forth in front of the tv. They both looked down before Marco jumped too Kat and his defense.

"What about Laura, she was the one who got suspended we only got detention for two months!"

"Well of course she did, she always gets detention or just straight up suspended. I mean just last week she was suspended when she threw that dictionary at one of the people from the Anti Bullying association that visited the school"

Laura just shrugged and responded in a calm tone.

"I just had to prove that word do hurt, I didn't want them to spread false rumors with that sticks and stones bullshit"

"Wait you got suspended for that?"

Asked Kat, oh yeah she was in New York with her family when that happened.

"Well no shit Sherlock"

Said, Marco, while rolling his eyes.

"Oh fuck off Holms"

Kat replied crossing her arms and turning away from Marco to pout in pease.

"Can we get back to me being pissed off at the both of you"

I said tossing my arms and looking at them with an angry expression. But before I could say anything else we were interrupted by Alfred again who cleared his throat. We all turned out attention towards him and saw Oliver standing beside him who gave a little wave to us.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

I just sighed and gave a glare at Kat and Marco before I put on a smiled and walked over and greeted him.

"Hi Oliver, I'm glad you could make it"

"Yeah, thanks for the invite and the second chance. I really do appreciate it"

"Yeah, no problem. Me and the others were just about to watch The Grudge"

"Oh awesome I've heard a lot of good things about it"

We walked over and sat down on the couch and began to watch the movie making a few comments here and there. Alfred interrupted us saying that dinner was ready, we all just got up and went to the dining room to eat. Nothing particularly interesting happened we just talked and ate.

"Alright all in favor of seeing the sequel say 'aye'"

"AYE!"

Yelled Marco, Oliver, and Laura while Kat still just sat shaking beside Laura while clinging onto Laura's arm for safety as we quickly made our way back to the living room. I put on the second movie and sat back down and waited for the movie to start when it did start the opening scene was of a couple eating brunch. I started giggling gaining Marcos attention, he leaned over and asked what I was giggling about. I leaned over and whispered something to him making him full out a laugh as he fell to the ground laughing his ass off.

"Okay, what the hell are you guy whispering about over there?"

Laura asked as continued to pet Kay's head to calm her down from the effects of the last movie. Since Marco was still rolling on the floor laughing it looked like I had to tell them.

"It was supposed to be a quiet brunch with the family, however, that all turned around when it's was the brunch starts to eat them, "honey I'm afraid we're toast" she replied before a knife was Jam-med into her chest "Jesus crust!", "she's in a butter place now" will they survive... The Brunch coming this fall"

I said making Marco laugh even harder and before we knew it all of us were on the ground rolling around laughing like the Joker after a killing spree. What we didn't know was Alfred who had just walked in taking a few pictures of us laughing our asses off. We finally finish the movie which took a while since a certain someone would just all of a sudden say something like "he's beacon her heart" or "what a creepy cereal killer" which in turn made everyone giggle or just straight up laugh again.

"I'll be right back guys"

I said standing up and made my way to the bathroom when I came back after about four minutes I walked in on Marco, Oliver, and Laura having what looked like a fun conversation and Kat who was braiding Laura's hair. Okay so maybe we all judge Oliver to quickly, he's actually been a really decent guy this entire time and hasn't hit on me once this entire night. I smiled and sat back down, we all just kinda began talking about different things and it was actually pretty nice.

"Miss Alex I'll be going to pick up master Bruce"

"Alright, see you later Al"

Alfred just nodded and walked out the door and we just went back to our previous discussion of which Hogwarts House was the best since Kat was in Hufflepuff, Marco was in Gryffindor, Laura was in Ravenclaw and I was a proud Slytherin. After a while, the others started to drift off into sleep leaving only me and Oliver awake.

"Man they are just out like lights aren't they"

I said chuckling a little as I looked at Oliver who was looking at his phone.

"Hey, you want some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds delicious"

I got up and walked out to the kitchen to make the promised hot chocolate. After a little while I all of a sudden heard someone come up behind me but before I could see who they put a hand over my mouth a held my arms behind my back to keep me from fighting back. I let out a scream trying to get the others to wake up but since the hand was over my mouth all that came out was a muffled noise clearly not enough to make them stir. I tried to kick and scream but to no avail, no one was gonna rescue me I was on my own.

"You just kept saying no, so stubborn. At first, I thought you were just playing hard to get but no you just didn't want me, which is a surprise I mean only a crazy person wouldn't want me. So now I'll just have to take what I want by force"

Oliver, of course, it was him, I could feel one of his disgusting hands slowly creeping up under my shirt while he was holding the other over my mouth. I looked around the kitchen desperately trying to find something, anything to help me, and I finally saw it, a pair of scissors that was on the kitchen counter near me. I leaned back getting Oliver to slowly back up and when I was close enough I jabbed my elbow into his stomach, however, he was prepared for this.

"You trying to escape kitten, sorry but I'm not done with you just yet"

Tears began to fall down my cheeks as he pushed me forward making me bend over the sink. I closed my eyes wishing so desperately that this was just a nightmare and that I was gonna wake up any minute. He leaned down and began licking my tears away and I could feel his tongue making its way down my neck as he molested my breast making me sob even more. His hand stopped making me think that he was ready to let me go but his hand changed directions and slowly lowered as he began taking my pants off letting his hand slide down my thigh while I was screaming into his hand while I cried my eyes out while trying to fight back.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU DIRTY FUCKING PIG!"

Before I knew it I was free from his grip and now in the protective arms of Laura, while Oliver was getting the shit beat out of him by both Marco and Kat.

"It okay we got you, Sweetie"

Laura whispered to me while hugging me close and petting my hair to comfort me. I broke I began sobbing into her chest while clinging onto her shirt as I tried to prove to myself that I was safe and that the horrifying nightmare was over.

 **Timeskip~**

Laura explained to me that something had apparently the sleeping drug known as Eszopiclone **(AN: Which is a real drug/medication for people with problems falling asleep)** which is known for making people fall asleep faster been slipped into their drink making them fall asleep very quickly leaving me alone with him. Laura was the first to wake up and after she saw me and Oliver gone she woke up the others and that's when they found us in the kitchen. Marco had called the police after he and Kat had knocked Oliver unconscious and giving him a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, two black eyes and more bruises than I had ever seen on dad. After they had tied him up "gently" in the kitchen they had taken me to the living room again and called dad as fast as they could while calming me down and making sure I was alright. When the police came they arrested the now continuous Oliver who promised that his father would hear about this(Draco much) which the police had replied that of course, he would in detail.

Dad and Alfred had arrived just after the police. Dad firstly made sure I was alright before going to talk to the police while Alfred took me and the others inside and made us some hot chocolate and gave us some of his homemade cookies. Kat, Laura, and Marco stayed the night to make sure I was alright and dad canceled all the meetings he had the next morning. And when Jay got home and was told what had happened he immediately went out as Robin to visit a certain someone in county jail to get revenge for me while dad did not stop him, in fact, I think he encouraged him to get a couple of hits in from him as well. Dick also was made aware of what had happened and both he and the Teen Titans had made a special visit as well and had come to the manor to comfort me.

Even though dad tried to stop it the story eventually got to the media who made it the new headline-making me stay home for two weeks until all the commotion finally died down, but something good did come out of it, every day I got tons of mail from people all over Gotham and sometimes other towns who sympathized with me and gave words of encouragement and I had dad, Alfred, my brothers and friends to help and talk to me whenever I wanted. So yes it was more than a shitty day but in the end, it just made me more thankful for having the friends and family I have.

* * *

 **SO like i said in the warning at the start of this chapter this was a very sensitive topic that is in no way nice or comfortable to talk about but it is a serious issue that has destroyed a lot of men and women even children's lives, but it needs to be addressed to be fought and I'm not gonna lie I almost cried writing this chapter and this is just a warning but the next chapter is also gonna be a tear jerker but I hope you all will have a wonderful day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	22. Change-21

**Chapter 21.**

 _Change._

* * *

 **Alexis's Pov.**

It's been a year and two months since the Pig incident as we now called it, and well a lot has happened. Dick went back to Jump city and I'm going off to college soon, but I'm afraid to leave Jay and dad because just like Dick and dad they started off great and then things changed. They won't tell me exactly what's happening between them but from what I've gathered Jay has become more and more violent, he even went so far as to put a thief in a coma for two weeks. Ever since then things have started to change, dad has been stressed out a lot making it harder to talk to him since his temper is shorter and Jay has started to become angrier, He's tried to get me to back off and leave him alone but there's no way I'll ever make that mistake twice. Last time I almost lost Dick and I'm not gonna risk almost losing another brother. He has started to turn his back on dad, they still go on patrol but they always argue and always fight about something, whether it's about him not doing his homework or giving a bad guy a Batarang in the shoulder for stealing someone's wallet. Not to mention the strong vision I got last week, it was when I was just relaxing and doing my homework when I got a vision of an old warehouse with blood all over the ground and a crowbar lying in front of me and I could hear the Joker laughing in the distance, and my visions have never been wrong so I was extremely worried about dad and Jay. Right now it's the 1 July basically I have a month to fix this before I start in Metropolis medical college.

"Look I respect your opinion… even though you're completely wrong"

"I'm not wrong you fucking donkey!"

"Kat you've seen way to much Hell's Kitchen and Marco please don't rile her up"

Laura said not looking up from the book she was reading. We were sitting enjoying a cup of coffee and tea at our usual hang out place The Coffee Bean **(AN: The little cafe mentioned in chapter 11 "Weird Dream")**.

"So what are you guys doing for the Fourth of July?"

Asked Marco taking one of the cookies on the table.

"Well me and my family usually watch the fireworks but both mama and mom have to work so it's just me and Abby"

Kat explained, yeah her mother's(Lisa and Cassandra)run their own company. It wasn't a big company but big enough to make them a slightly bigger than average income. She also had a little sister, Abigail, 8 years old and she is just the cutest. When her parents were busy with work Kat usually babysat her and I sometimes helped, it was fun but Abby was also a lot of work since she usually acted ten times more energetic than her elder sister making me and Kat about to pass out from exhaustion at the end of the day.

"I think I'll catch up on some homework since mom has a night shift"

"Damn, she has to work on the fourth of July as well, I'm sorry Laura"

Laura just shrugged and went back to her book. Laura found her father dead when she was 11 years old and is now just living alone with her mother, she does have an older sister but she lived far away and didn't come home so often so it was usually just her and her mom Victoria. Victoria was an amazing and kind woman, she always made sure that we had everything we needed even though we weren't her children she always made us feel welcomed and loved.

"What about you Marco?"

"Well I think I'm gonna try to find a place to stay for the night since my parents are probably gonna have another yelling contest"

Marcos parents are getting a divorce which explains all the yelling. They were both very nice people but they were always fighting sadly. Marco usually spent the night at one of ours when it got really bad, they wouldn't hit each other or anything like that, but you can imagine how hard it is to try and sleep when two people are having a yelling contest downstairs. Kat just patted Marcos back in sympathy.

"How about we all have a sleepover at the manor?"

They all looked at me with questionable faces.

"Don't you wanna spend the night with your dad, brothers, and Alfred?"

"Well dad and Jay are both busy and Dick is spending the day with his girlfriend so it's just me and Alfred and that's not very fun, not that Alfred is boring it's just it would be more fun with you guys and if you're just gonna be alone anyway then why not spend the night together. I'm sure Alfred wouldn't mind after all he always says 'the more the merrier' "

I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh and your little sister is welcomed as well, Kat"

I quickly said when I saw Kat about to ask.

"Well I would love to, Alfred always makes the best food"

Marco said locking his lips in anticipation.

"Me as well, it's sound like it will be fun"

Laura said putting down her book and taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course and I'm sure Abby will be excited, she loves sleepovers!"

"Well then it's settled, we all meet outside after school where Alfred will pick us up and then we'll drive by and pick up Abby"

"Yes, Mam!"

Yelled Marco and Kat in In sync while Laura just nodded.

 **Timeskip~**

Alfred had of course agreed and before we knew it it was the fourth of July and we were all at the manor having the time of our lives and even Alfred was apart of the celebration.

"Wait so what exactly happened?"

Asked Marco while taking another swig of his beer. Yeah, Alfred allowed us to drink a little since it was the fourth of July and since we knew our limits so we wouldn't be hammered. Abby was happily helping Alfred in the kitchen having the time of her life, and Alfred was also enjoying himself.

"Well he was making a rape joke and one of the things he said was 'what's the difference between yes or no? Nothing' and so I asked him if he'd care if I punched him in the face and he said yes so I did since there's no difference between yes and no. And that's the story of how I broke someone's nose at my father's fundraiser party"

I finished explaining and popping another chocolate into my mouth while the others laughed.

"I bet Bruce was proud of you"

Marco said as they finally quieted down.

"Well let's just say he wasn't disappointed in me for doing it"

After that, we went quiet for a little while before Kat broke the silence.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys"

She said looking down at the ground with tears forming in her eyes, Laura gave her a sideways hug rubbing her shoulder in comfort with her beer in the other hand. Marco just stared at the beer in his hands with a sad expression. Kat and Marco had been accepted into colleges that were pretty far away so we were all pretty bummed out about it. Laura had been accepted into a writers college in Metropolis while I had been accepted into a medical college in Metropolis not so far away from Laura so we had invested in an apartment together, so we wouldn't have to bother with weird or annoying roommates.

"Oh come on guys, we'll see each other again, I mean it's not like me and Laura are gonna just flat out disappear and neither are you. You're welcome to visit anytime you want"

Laura nodded in agreement, Kat smiled at this and so did Marco.

"Now come on the fireworks will begin any minute and I bet Abby and Alfred are waiting for us"

We all made our way outside to see Alfred and Abby standing beside a table full of food and a couple of drinks. After a little while dad and Jay joined us as they were back from their patrol It was nice, just standing and enjoying the moment sucking it all in. No arguments, no visions, no worries just the people I loved and the beautiful night sky full of all kinds of fiery colors…

But nothing lasts forever.

 **Timeskip~**

It's been a week and the fights between dad and Jay have weren't, both Alfred and Dick have tried to calm them down and get them to talk it out but so far nothing has worked. I had just come home from spending the day at Titans Tower only to come home to those two arguing again.

"They deserve everything I gave them!"

I heard Jay yell as I made my way down to the cave where I saw dad sitting in his suite at the computer facing Jay who was standing not so far away.

"You nearly killed them, Jason, that's not justice"

"Just putting them in prison won't stop them. They need to be stopped, for good!"

Jay said as he stormed over to his bike and speeded out of the cave leaving me and dad alone. Dad just rubbed his temple in frustration.

"What happened out there?"

I carefully asked as I walked over to him.

"... Joker's henchmen were moving some weapons to a newer location, we were just supposed to find out where they were moving them. But Jason moved in without thinking and nearly killed two of them in the proses"

Dad said letting out a sigh of annoyance. I looked over to where Jay had taken off from and shook my head.

"He needs to understand that what he's doing is going to have consequences that he will have to pay for someday"

Dad said as he turned back to the computer to work on some cases. I just looked at him in sadness, they weren't trying to understand each other, they were just too stubborn to try and talk, and here I thought we had gotten rid of that stubbornness when Dick and dad made up. I walked back upstairs and down the quiet and dark hallways slowly making my way to the garden door and made my way outside to the garden. I saw the beautiful flowers glow in the soft moonlight as I arrived at my destination as I looked at the two gravestones in front of me.

"Hello grandmother, grandfather It's been a while hasn't it. How in the world did you manage to raise such a stubborn son"

I said with a sad smile. I found the graves at my first week in the manor, it became the place I would go if I was frustrated with dad or really anyone for that matter since I always felt like, even though I had never met them and they were dead they somehow gave me courage and advise when I needed it the most. Alfred had found me here a few times and had always told me stories about them when dad was younger, or even when they met each other for the first time.

"What do I do, I've tried everything I can think off and nothing just seems to work… i… I'm lost"

I said looking up at the night stars. I felt something running down my cheek which made me realize I was crying. I let out a soft laugh and wiped it away as I turned away from the graves and made my way inside again. I walked to my room to get ready for bed, but before I could do that I had to check if Jay had come home so I walked to the office to go down to the cave. But when I came down I saw that no one was there.

"I see that dad finally got his shit together and went to look for the little idiot"

I whispered to myself and yawned before making my way back upstairs however I stopped when I heard the sound of the Batmobile speeding in before making a handful stop and opened to while dad… but something was wrong. He looked like he had just come out of a burnt building, I heard Alfred come down with the elevator behind me.

"Dad are you okay, what happened and where's Jay?"

I asked worriedly and I became even more worried when I saw his expression, he opened his mouth like he was about to say something but closed it again as he slowly and shakingly reached into the Batmobile and took out something, no someone.

"...No…"

I barely managed to whisper out as I saw who it was, I heard Alfred gasp behind me. It was Jason, beaten, bloodied and burnt. I felt tears quickly gather in my eyes as I let out a whimper before I screamed and ran over to him, reaching out to touch him but to shaken to even touch him.

"No no no no no"

I whispered over and over again hoping, no praying that this wasn't real, looking up at dad for any chance of this just being a sick twisted joke, but deep down I knew.

"... He can't be… he just can't"

I said trying to convince myself that he wasn't gone. Than sadness turned into anger as I looked at dad standing there with unshed tears.

"This is your fault… you could have saved him, so why didn't you… WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!"

I screamed out in fury running at him hitting him again and again only to be pulled back by Alfred. I desperately tried to get out of his grip as I scream at him to let me go and that it was dad's fault, that he could have saved him.

"...Jason… my little brother… come back… please"

I wimped out as I fell to the ground crying, I felt Alfred kneel down and wrap his arms around me.

"... I'm sorry…"

Dad whispered shaking and crying silently.

 **Timeskip~**

… It's been four months since that night.

Things have changed a lot. Everyone had become almost devoid of all emotion, ever since Jason's death dad had become distant and cold he never smiles, never laughs. He almost doesn't talk to me, Alfred or Dick anymore and when he does it's just small things that are always said with a stern and dead tone. He's also become more brutal with criminals, it was worrying the Justice League, but it's not like they could do anything since he just ignored them unless it was a mission. Whenever he actually has free time he would just try to find more work to distract him from the pain, not that I blame him. When Dick heard the news it broke his heart, he had immediately dropped everything and came home to be with us. Me and him would just coop up in my room and look through the photo album and watch old home videos together, like from the pool day we all had with some of the League members and the movie night we all had together every month where Dick would come home and we would all just watch a movie or a series together, or maybe the day where we went to the amusement park together where Jay and Dick had a competition in Dance Dance Revolution and where Jason won all the prizes from a shooting game shutting the game down.

Alfred had helped a lot when it came to grieving since he was always there and would drop whatever he had in his hands if you needed to talk, he had also been teaching me a lot more recipes to keep me busy, I even began to take piano and Chinese lessons to help keep me busier than my school work already did. I moved to a medical college here in Gotham and even though it wasn't as good as the one in Metropolis it was still good and the courses were keeping me busy. Laura had of course understood and had actually moved back to Gotham to support me and was now taking online courses to keep up.

"... I miss… no we all miss you so much, Jay"

I said placing the white lilies down on the grave.

"I wish you were here, that I could see you again, talk to you again"

I said looking up at the blue sky as I felt the wind in my hair before I looked back at the gravestone and let out a sad smile.

"No matter what, you will always be my little brother and I will always love you… I'm so sorry"

I said as I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks as I walked away. Not noticing the person in the distance who had heard it all.

* * *

 **Oh my god, I almost cried when I wrote this. Man, this was painful, but it had to be done. But here's a fun fact one of the supporting characters(Katrina, Marco, Laura) Is actually based on me, yeah I wrote myself into the story sue me. Take a wild guess on who you think I am if you want to. Anyway, I hope you all will have a wonderful day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	23. Healing-22

**Chapter 22.**

 _Healing._

* * *

 **Richard/Dick's Pov.**

"So he still hasn't change huh?"

She let out a sigh while slightly shaking her head, rubbing her thumb against the hot cup of chocolate in her hands.

"... I'm honestly scared that he'll never change back, not that I blame him… it's just that I'm afraid of losing him more than I already have"

I just stayed silent hugging her sideways while rubbing her shoulder. Nine months since Jason's death and Bruce is still being a distant asshole acting like he is the only one who was affected by Jay's death, I mean for fuck's sake he hardly even looks at Alex nevertheless speaks to her and when he finally does is just short sentences or just a single word. Sometimes he just disappears for a week worrying the hell out of both Alex and Alfred. Alfred has tried to talk to him but like the asshole, he is he just ignores him or pushes him aside. While Alfred is fine(although quite worried)I'm worried about Alex I mean I was of course devastated by Jay's death too but Alex lost one of her little brothers and is now losing her father, she can hardly even focus on her studies. So now it's up to me, Alfred, Kori, and Laura to get her back on her feet again.

"Hey"

I looked up to see my beautiful girlfriend standing in front of the table as she sat down each one of our pieces of cake. Kori was the one who helped me through everything and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. After she learned that Bruce had become an emotional piece of shit she became just as pissed at him as I was, she also saw just how much it affected Alex. Alex and Kori has always been great friends since Alex was the one who taught her all the things she needed to know when she first came to earth, right after learning that Kori was an alien her first reaction was that she wanted to teach her everything she needed to know to survive here on earth and Kori had just jumped head first into it. After Kori and I had spent four months in Gotham living in the manor we moved back to the tower, not that we wanted to, more like Alex nearly pushed us out the door saying that she was fine and that we shouldn't worry. Of course, we knew that was a lie which is why we made her promise to come to visit the tower at least once a week.

"Thanks, Kori" Alex said as she began digging into her chocolate cake.

"Hey, sis you sure hot chocolate and a full out chocolate cake isn't, oh I don't know maybe a bit too much chocolate?"

I asked, I mean I know they say woman love chocolate but I don't think even the biggest chocolate lover could take that much chocolate. I mean this wasn't just some corner store chocolate cake, this was a pretty expensive place that made cakes that made you full within three bites.

"There is no such thing as too much chocolate," She said pointing the little fork at me, I just held my hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say, captain," I said with a smile happy that she still hadn't completely lost herself in all this sorrow and drama. I, of course, was right, after about four bites of the cake she was full.

"I'm never gonna eat chocolate again," She said as she leaned back in the chair while her arms rested on her stomach.

"I think we all know that's a lie. I mean you are probably the biggest chocolate lover I've ever met" Kori inquired with a smile while eating a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Yeah… you're right, do you think I can get this in a doggy bag?" She said with a smirk, and we just began to laugh. While Kori and Alex began a new conversation about who knows what I made it my mission to take one of Kori's strawberries without her noticing.

"Hey!"

Mission failed.

"It's only fair to share, especially with your handsome boyfriend," I said with a smirk as I popped the strawberry into my mouth.

"You have your own cake there's no need to take from mine, but since you seem so taken with my cake why don't you have some more!"

Before I could even react I felt a cake covering my face and hearing several shocked gasps around the room from the other customers, however, that was quickly ruined by the pure joyous laughter from Alex. Both Kori and I stopped and began laughing too.

After that we just spent the rest of the day together, going to an amusement park nearby, although we were interrupted by a stupid villain who thought it would be a great idea to knock down the Tower Of Terror which set off a domino effect which did so the farriers wheel to was knocked off its supporters making it roll down the beach. In the end, we decided to just go back to the tower and watch a movie with the others, we decided on Gremlins since we all liked it and it also just happens to be one of Alex's favorite movies of all time.

"Gizmo is just the cutest, Hey if you ever find a creature like Gizmo on any of your superhero adventures please contact me"

"And let that thing multiply and take over the world, no thanks"

I said before grabbing a fist full of popcorn and shoving them into my mouth. Alex just looked at me with a "shocked" and taken aback expression while putting her hand over her heart.

"My dear little brother, you would deny your super awesome big sister an adorable little gremlin"

"I can and I wi-"

Before I could finish my sentence I was slapped in the face with a pillow, when it fell down I saw a grinning Alex.

"Oh, it's on!"

And this is how instead of watching the movie we all ended up having a full-on pillow war. Kori, Beast boy and me vs Alex, Kid Flash aka Wally, Speedy aka Roy and Bumble Bee aka Karen.

"Come on is that the best you've got!" I yelled at them as I dodged another pillow. After about an hour we were all exhausted, well all of us except Wally who still acted like a little kid who had fourteen energy drinks.

"Oh come on guys you can't already be out of it"

"Oh shut it Wally, not all of us have infinite energy"

Roy yelled at him while weakly throwing a pillow towards him which Wally just caught.

"Alright this has been absolutely amazing but I've gotta get back to the manor before It gets too dark"

Alex said standing up from where she was sitting. Kori and I made eye contact before I looked over at the others who looked worried. Alfred was on a very well deserved vacation to England to visit his family, so that just left Bruce and Alex alone. It's not that I was worried that Bruce would do anything to her, no matter how broken he is, he would never hurt her, knowingly at least. It's just that every time she's at the manor she becomes like an empty shell.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight and then go home in the morning?" Kori suggested walking over and picking up a few pillows and putting them back on the couch.

"What, no you guys already have so much to do and I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to you"

"Oh please Alex, you be an inconvenience is like Kori and Dick keeping their hands to themselves for a minute, it's not gonna happen" Karen said which earns her a glare from both me and Kori while Wally snorted and Beastboy burst into full-on laughter as Roy just shook his head with a small smile.

Alex giggled a little before letting out a sigh and looked at us.

"Alright, if your really so sure it's impossible for me to be an inconvenience than I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay the night. But if I'm awakened by the crime alarm at 3:57 like last time I'm out of here"

And that's how Alex ended up spending the night here at the tower.

 **Bruce's Pov.**

I was just doing some work down in the cave when my private phone buzzed, I looked and saw it was a text from Alex saying that she'll be spending the night at Titan tower. I let out a sigh and went back to find those who were behind the human trafficking ring.

I know I've become different since Jason's death, I know I've become cold and unforgiving and yet even though I know that, I'm not doing anything to change it. I suppose part of me wants to stay this way, to be as cold and unforgiving as the world is. Part of me is scared that the world will take the others I love away as it has done before, I suppose that's why I'm trying to shut them out.

I know I have to change, but how can I change if I don't want to.

 **Alexis's Pov.**

Part of me is relieved that I don't have to go back to the manor but the other part of me is worried about my dad. I know why he's changed, and I know why he's pushing me and the others away, I just want to show him that he shouldn't worry about it after all he's taught us to take care of ourselves. The spandex patrol(Justice League)have also been trying to help, but they can't do much since he's shut them out as well.

I just flop down on the bed silently wishing that things would just go back to that way they were before, but I know that's impossible life has to give you hard things to overcome so you can become stronger and so you can appreciate the good things when they are there, we all just wish we didn't have to go through the bad stuff. I roll over on my side and look out the giant window that looks over the water.

"Hey sis, you okay?"

I heard Dick ask from the door, I sit up and look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just reminiscing of the good old days"

"Well don't you sound like a 90-year-old"

I chuckled. I knew that all the Titans were trying to help and to keep a smile on my lips, I mean first we go eat at one of the best cafes in town then the amusement park and finally they just so happen to set on my favorite movie. I really love them, all of them but I don't think they can fix everything. They might be heroes but there are so things you can't do anything about, so things that just need time and love.

"So Kori tried to make lasagna but it got burned and some of it got stuck in the bottom of the casserole, and well we were wondering if maybe you could make something eatable instead?"

He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I just giggled as I got up from the bed. It's not that Kori can't cook at all, there are just some things that are easier to make than others.

"Alright then, ya big baby"

I said walking towards the kitchen and hearing a "Hey" from Dick. When I got there I saw what I can only describe as hell for chefs everywhere. The lasagne was in the sink with water everywhere and there was tomato sauce everywhere including the ceiling(who knows how it got there)along with several vegetables stuck to the cabinets and others were squshed like mush on the floor with some meat here and there.

"Okay, first of all: what the hell happened and second of all: we are ordering takeout cuss there no way in the seven circles of hell I'm cooking in this mess that was once a kitchen"

I said sternly while rubbing my temples in frustration. And that's how the evening when on, we ordered some pizza and just had fun. This is why I love coming here, this is the only place that still has that warm and fuzzy feeling to it. We finally all decided to check in for the night and I went back to the guest room that had basically become my room over the few months. As I shut the door I let out an exhausted sigh, because as much as I love everyone here they can become too much sometimes. I walked over to the closet and got ready for bed, but as I was laying under the covers of my way to comfortable bed, I was kept awake by something I had become quite familiar with over the years, the visions.

After Jason's death, I've become even more scared than before to tell anyone, because what if they blamed me, what if there was something I could have done to save him if I had told him would he have survived or died in an even more painful way. I was so scared of what anyone of my family members would do if they found out so one day I just broke down, luckily Laura and her mom was there since I was at her house at the time. I told them about the visions and all that had happened(leaving out the Batman and Robin stuff)and it felt so good to finally have someone to talk to about it. Victoria(Laura's mom)said that I wasn't my fault and that since I hadn't seen everything in my vision I couldn't possibly know what was going to happen, but even still I blamed myself if just a little for it.

From what I've learned the longer and the more painful the visions are the more important they are and by the feeling of this one, it must be important.

I saw everything become white around meaning that it was starting now. When the whiteness went away I could see I was in the Batcave and I saw both me and dad standing, talking(which lately has been as rare as a blue moon). Then I saw something, no someone hiding behind the Batmobile. By the looks of the figure I could tell it was a kid, not older than Jason was but not young enough to be in kindergarten, so about 9-10 years old. Since there was a shadow over his face I could see what he looked like or any facial features so to get a better look I walked closer to him. However that seemed useless as he seconds later moved so I could see his face, and I honestly fell down to the ground.

Come back slick black hair and familiar blue eyes. Another kid from that dream I had years ago. I honestly just sat there and stared at him for a while. After Jason became a part of the family I had relished that there were now two out of the four boys who were part of the family which made me suspect that the other two must have something to do with either the bat family or the Wayne family in the future. And by the looks of it, I was right.

The kid accidentally moved something on the desk making it fall down and making a noise which both I and dad immediately reacted to as we both went into defensive positions.

"Who's there!?"

Dad yelled out while sending that bat glare over at the Batmobile where the kid was hiding making me feel sorry for the kid since he became so shocked and scared that he fell on his butt. I looked over to see myself looking over where the kid was and back to dad, I saw as my eyes become wider as if I was realizing something.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you"

I said in a soft voice, I must have remembered this vision and that it was a kid. Dad just looked at the me who was slowly walking towards where the kid was hiding while holding my arms out trying not to seem threatening.

"Alex!"

Dad yelled after her(or me man this is confusing)probably thinking that whoever it was they were gonna attack me.

"Dad it's just a kid, calm down or you'll just scare him even more"

I said turning facing towards him glaring to make sure he knew I was serious. Other me than turned back to the kid and kneeled down on the ground with my left knee.

"I promise all we want to do is talk you. I won't lie to you and say that you aren't in trouble but come out so we can talk calmly about it"

Slowly I saw the kid walk out from his hiding spot making the other me smile. But before anything else could happen everything turned white again pulling me back into reality. I let out a long sigh bringing my hands to my head.

"... I need to talk to Laura"

* * *

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it even if you didn't I hope you all will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	24. Letting it out-23

**Chapter 23.**

 _Letting it out._

* * *

 **Alexis Pov.**

At five in the very early morning, I was woken up by the Titans stupid crime alarm. While the others were out fighting crime I made some waffles and cut some fruit and set it out for them when they got back. When I was done eating my breakfast I put my dishes in the dishwasher and made my way back to my room where I packed my stuff and wrote a little letter telling them that I had gone home because I needed to finish some work for school. As I began driving home I thought of what I saw last night, after the vision, I called a very grumpy Laura and explained the situation and we both agreed to meet at the Coffee Bean and talk about it when I got back to Gotham. When I arrived back at the manor I found dad sitting in the living room reading something on his iPad.

"I'm home"

I simply said only getting a slight hum in response, I just sighed and went to my room and shut the door. I logged onto my laptop and started to do some school work before meeting Laura. After about an hour I stretched out and got ready when I arrived at the Coffee Bean I saw Laura sitting on the couch in the back(drinking what a presumed to be her much-loved tea)talking to someone who's back was turned towards me. When I came closer I realized who it was but before I could ask why they were here I was attacked in a giant hug.

"Alex I've missed you sooo~ much!"

Katrina exclaimed. I looked behind her and saw Marco sitting on the couch in the process of stealing one of the cookies on Kats plate and quickly stuffed it into his mouth and gave me a little wave.

"What are you two doing here?"

I asked clearly surprised since they had said they had a lot of work to do and couldn't come.

"I came for the 20 dollars you owe me"

Marco said after he had swallowed the stolen cookie, Kat just hit him in the back of his head in response.

"Laura called and said that you needed our advice or something"

I looked at Laura in betrayal mouthing a clear _why._ I didn't want to tell them and get them dragged into this mess, a mess mind you I haven't even told my family about.

"Tell them, Alex, they might be able to help you more than I can"

I just sighed and looked over at them and just saw a very confused Marco and an excited Kat. Maybe she was right, I mean don't get me wrong I love Laura but sometimes she can be a bit… unemotional, not intensely just at times she didn't understand because she couldn't put herself in the other person's shoes. But she was still great at giving advice and in this situation she's right, if they hate me for it then screw them sure it will hurt and I'll be sad but then that just means they weren't so good friends as I thought they were beside I could get better friends but I'm stuck with the family I have(besides I couldn't ask for a better one). So I sat down and explained what had been going on, Marco was a bit skeptical while Kat gave me another life crushing hug.

"Tell Alfred"

I immediately broke the hug and looked at Marco who could instantly see my confusion and horror.

"Alfred is the calmest person in the world, not to mention the most understanding. He'll listen and can probably help you a little more than we can in this"

"But what if he gets mad that I didn't tell him sooner, what if he says I could have saved Jason, what if he says I'm not good enough and that I've disappointed the family, what if-"

Before I could finish two hands clasped my checks making me shut up immediately as I came face to face with Kat.

"Are we even talking about the same Alfred here, the one who stayed with you up all night because you hadn't nightmare when you were younger, the one who talked with you for hours and hours because you blame yourself for your mother's death. He would never do that and don't ever think your a disappointment to your family anyone would be lucky as hell to have you as a daughter or sister"

Of course, she was right, I was letting my insecurities beat me down instead of looking at the logical side of the problem. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I am such a moron, if I had just talked to Alfred from the start he would have helped me immediately. But no, my brain just took the long road full of insecurities" Kat smiled and gave me a sideways hug. Marco just laughed at my misery while Laura just sat back and continued drinking her tea.

 **Timeskip~**

"Hey Alfred, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alfred stopped and turned towards me "Why of course miss Alex, let me just put this batch in the oven".

I nodded and walked over and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen slightly fumbling with my fingers nervously. When Alfred was done we walked over and started cleaning the countertop across from "Is dad home yet?".

"No, I believe master Bruce is still in a meeting"

"Good… just… just listen, okay"

Alfred stopped as his expression changed to a serious one "of course". And with that, I let everything that had been eating me up inside out, my visions, my insecurities and worries, my guilt and sorrow and without even noticing tears started to fall down my face. When I was done I was just sitting with my face in my hands crying my eyes out, but just before I could ask if he was angry with me I felt two arms slowly wrap themselves around me hugging me close as I let everything out.

I sat there with Alfred hugging me for about 10 minutes even though it only felt like it was only one. But it felt free to let all of my worries go and not be judged for it, don't get me wrong Laura, Kat and Marco were amazing but Alfred just has this comfort and safe feeling around him.

"Oh Alex my dear, you should never have gone with this as long as you have"

Alfred said softly as he pet my hair still hugging me. Now Alfred has always used formalities but he never called used them when we were in desperate need of love and sympathy.

"... I was just scared… scared that you would blame me and think I could have done something. And maybe I could, maybe I could have sav-"

"No, I'm sorry to have interrupted you miss Alex but there was nothing you could have done. Master Jason's death was not you're doing and you must never blame yourself for the death of someone you love because death happened my dear and it always will but we must not let that stop us from enjoying life"

Alfred said as he held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes before he took out his handkerchief and whipped my tears away.

"Alright I'll try, I won't promise anything except that I will try," I said before I hugged him tightly again whispering a silent thanks. Alfred understood that I wanted to take my time and if I wanted to tell dad I would tell him but on my own, and Alfred just said that he would support me no matter what and that whenever I had a vision no matter how small I should tell him. And as a week passed by I felt more free and comfortable and I found myself talking a lot more to Alfred than normal, as for my dad well he was either at work, in his office or in the bat cave. I, however, returned to my classes and found myself getting caught up in my work as well although not as much as my dad. Speaking of class that's exactly where I was now in the class of doctor House **(AN: to anyone out there who watches House M.D. you know who that's a reference too)**. Doctor House was an intriguing person, some people would say he was mean and rude with no respect for others, others would say he's simply brutally honest with a cold heart, I say he's a rude genius that deserves to be respected. I think that every cold person in the world has a reason for being so cold, we have no idea what they have been through so we have no reason to be able to judge them.

"Class dismissed, now get out!"

He said as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair setting his cane beside him as students started to pack up their stuff and leave. I swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way outside where I saw other students sitting on the grass talking or reading while some others. I heard some yelling coming from close by, striking my curiosity as I slowly made my way towards the yelling only to see two guys one with black hair who had glasses on and a book under his arm and the other with dark brown hair who looked like he went to the gym every hour and three girls one blond with a pink summer dress, one with brown hair and way to much makeup and the third who red hair in a ponytail with a sketchbook under her arm. All of them were standing in front of the third guy with blond hair and green eyes who by the looks of it was shaking.

"So you're a girl huh"

The guy with black hair asked looking the poor blond guy up and down. "No I'm a guy, I'm not a girl okay"

"No fucking way you're a transvestite!"

The other guy with dark brown hair yelled laughing his ass of along with the black haired guy as the girls looked absolutely disgusted.

"No, I'm a transsexual I was born in the wrong body"

"That is so disgusting, I mean who would ever want someone like you as a boyfriend. You should just be happy as a girl"

"Don't tell me you're also a lesbian too"

Two of the girls said. The blond guy was clearly trying to stay strong but those words struck him hard. I couldn't listen to this anymore I put on a fake smile and let my hair loose and unbuttoned the two upper buttons just so I showed enough cleavage to make someone notice and started making my way towards the group.

"Hi sweetie sorry, I'm late!"

I immediately caught their attention as the guys looked confused and surprised while the girls looked appalled and disgusted, and the guy looked very confused but slightly relieved. I walked over and kissed his cheek (making him go redder than a ginger on a hot summer day)as I put my arms around his neck. As I looked at the two guys and three girls over I realized I recognized two of them from the news, one of the guys was called Michael Afton(the dark brown haired guy) **(AN: Five nights at Freddy's reference… I couldn't help myself)** whose father had gone to prison for the murder of five children and then there was Camilla Sullivan(the red-haired one) who apparently won some competition, as to what that competition was I have no worldly idea, after all, I can't remember everything.

"Wait for you her girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes before saying "no~ I'm his girlfriend". The guys clearly didn't know how to respond to that the other guy only managing to stutter out a weak "but your hot" before going quiet. The girls, however, had no problem saying their opinion.

"Eww your dating someone who use to be a girl that makes you a lesbian"

The girl with brown hair who had been silent until now said hiding behind what I assumed to be her boyfriend(the black haired guy). "And you're dating someone who use to be a child by your logic that makes you a pedophile"

I said with a sly smirk on my face as I saw them slightly falter. My comment, however, snapped the two guys back to reality as they immediately tried to defend the brown-haired girl. "You know you're fucking disgusting"

"Yeah well for someone who's made of 70% water you don't look too refreshing either"

The guy with blond hair who I had been defending broke down in laughter after that while the girls looked absolutely horrified at what I just said.

"Would you stop you bitch we were just talking to him, it's not like we hurt him, we just told him the truth?" Camilla said making her way towards me.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at the guy and softly asked: "babe did the words they said hurt you?"

"... yeah"

He said softly almost so soft you couldn't hear him I smiled at him as a thanks for being honest before turning my attention back to the three rejects from Mean Girls and two guys one who looked like what every nerdy kid dreams to look like so they can beat up their bullies the other looked like the nerdy kid.

"No we didn't, don't lie you fucking bitch!"

The other blond girl said in anger. I glared at them and walked towards her pointing finger at her. "When someone tells you that you hurt them, you don't get to decide that you didn't, so don't fucking try to tell me that you didn't hurt him with what you said because believe it or not my fellow bitch, words can fucking hurt that's why we should be careful with what we say"

I said as I gently pushed her with my finger making her stumble backward into Michael's arms while I walked back to the blond guy who I still needed to get the name of. In a fit of rage, one of the two other girls yelled out something that most people wouldn't dream of saying to anyone outside the internet "why don't you just go and kill yourself no one will miss you if you do"

"If I wanted to kill myself I would climb your ego and jump to your IQ. Now if you'll excuse us me and my boyfriend will go shopping and then get some ice cream with rainbow sprinkles"

I said in a happy tone, linking me and guy's arms before giving the group one last smile as I pulled him with me as I walked with him towards my car(a Maserati Quattroporte birthday present from dad two years ago).

"Thanks for the save"

He said when we were far enough away from the group. I just smiled as we continued walking towards the car with linked arms "It's no problem really besides I think I should say thanks for letting me pretend to have such a hot boyfriend" I said giggling a bit while the guy just blushed "although I would like to know the name of my pretend boyfriend?".

"Oh right, of course, my name is Noah it's a pleasure to meet you"

"... British, I didn't realize you were British"

"So you have nothing against transsexuals but British people you can't stand," He said chuckling.

"What no, I'm just shocked I didn't realize it before now. Besides Alfred the family Butler is British and he's like a grandfather to me" that apparently made him stop.

"Wait for a family butler, just who the hell are you!?" Now it seemed it was my turn to laugh.

"Wow, you don't even know your pretend girlfriends name I'm shocked and offended. But if you must know I am Alexis Luna Wayne Heartfilia the first child of Bruce Wayne and sister of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd… too much?"

I said as I let go of his arm and went in front of him and gave him a little courtesy. The look on his face was an absolutely amazing man I wished I had a camera. "Wait you're, oh my god," he said clearly trying to progress what I just said. I just rolled my eyes and linked our arms together again and pulled him to my car.

"Wait where are we going, where are you taking me!?"

He asked finally snapping out of his shocked state. "What you thought I was kidding about going out shopping and getting some ice cream," I said as got into the car waiting for him to get in too. It took a few minutes before he got in although he looked very nervous and anxious I think he was afraid of doing something wrong and making me angry "don't be so nervous it's not like I'm gonna bite you… unless you want me too" I said once again making him turn red. I don't know what had gotten into me, I think it was because I still had some adrenaline pumping in my blood.

"So are you studying in the medical field too?"

"Me, no I'm actually studying to become a lawyer but one of my so-called friends go here and we were supposed to meet up but he bailed on me. But it's not like he was much of a friend to begin with though"

He explained scratching his neck nervously but if you paid attention to his eyes you could see some flickering sadness.

"Well now you do have an actual friend who goes there," I said smiling at him. He looked a bit surprised at first but then gave a soft smile "Yeah I guess I do". And then we spent the day together nothing really interesting happened other than us talking about some random stuff, laughing and just genuinely having a good time.

"Seriously you haven't ever watched any anime!" Noah exclaimed in disbelief.

"I think I watched an episode of Pokemon once when I was younger but that's it"

And that's how we ended up going to the manor to watch some anime on the flat screen.

"Holy shit you live here!" He said as we walked into the foyer I just giggled.

"Miss Alex I see you have brought home a guest"

"Alfred this is Noah, Noah this is Alfred. Now we apparently have a lot to watch so we'll be in my room"

Noah just gave a small wave while Alfred politely smiled and gave a short nod before going back to dust some of the paintings in the foyer. After we got to my room and Noah had a few minutes to try and decide what anime to watch first he put on Death Note and safe to say I loved it.

"Man Jay would have loved this" I whispered sadly to myself as we were watching it, I think Noah heard me but decided not to ask. And that's how we spent the next two hours until we were interrupted by a knock at the door "Come in!" I yelled out as Noah paused the episode just as L was eating a slice of cake. The door opened revealing Alfred with his usual soft smile.

"Will Mr…"

"Oh Williams, Noah Williams"

"Than will Mr. Williams be staying for dinner?"

"Oh I don't want to impose," Noah said clearly very nervous again, I looked over at Alfred who looked at me in question but I just shrugged in response. "Mr. Williams you will certainly not impose on anyone"

"Yeah it's really no problem Noah, besides I would be nice to have someone to talk to at dinner," I said with a smile while Noah just looked in question like Alfred had done only a few seconds ago. After Jason's death dad kinda ignored me at dinner, I mean he would ask if I was doing alright but other than that he wouldn't say or ask anything, as you could imagine that kinda made us drift apart, I would feel very lonely if it wasn't for my friends, my brother and Alfred of course. Noah thought about it for a few minutes before answering with an excited yet kind of scared smile.

"You know what sure, it's been a while since I've eaten anything other than take out or instant noodles"

Alfred smiled before saying he was going to prepare dinner and then left shutting the door afterward. We just started watching the episode again and we continued to watch the anime until dinner was ready. Noah and I made our way downstairs and into the dining room where I saw Chicken Marsala on the dinner table. Me and Noah sat across from each other while Alfred said he was going to fetch dad when Alfred mentioned my dad Noah stiffened and looked like he was ready to have a panic attack.

"Don't worry, my dad is just a normal person… Kinda"

I said whispering the last part to myself. I don't really know if I was trying to reassure Noah that everything would be fine or myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a chair being pulled out, I looked over and saw my dad as stoic as ever. And without even muttering a single word we all began eating, well almost all of us Noah kinda looked like he wanted to dig himself into a hole and die.

"I heard you're studying law"

My gaze moved from Noah onto my dad who was just staring poor Noah down after he asked the question that didn't really seem like a question more like a statement. I glared at my dad, there was no way he would know that unless he had made a background check on Noah. My dad just ignored my glare as he continued watching Noah who was shaking at this point.

"Yes sir, I've been studying law for a year now, I'm thinking of becoming a lawyer"

Noah answered, obviously trying to look brave but of course, both dad and I could look right through that facade. "And why do you want to become a lawyer"

dad asked going back to eating his food quietly looking at Noah, with a look I've seen before. I've only seen that look when dad is interrogating someone. No, I wouldn't allow him to ruin this great friendship before it's even begun. I stood up making everyone in the room look at me as I kept straight eye contact with dad.

"Noah it was so nice to have you over, but I'm afraid it's time to leave"

I said before turning back to Noah who looked like he had about a hundred questions running through his head but he just slowly nodded and stood up. We walked out into the foyer where he got his jacket and his bag.

"I'm really sorry Noah, but I just know that if you stay any longer he will grill you like a fish with questions"

Noah just smiled and shook his head "Don't worry I know all about overprotective fathers so I understand. I really hope we can get together another time, you know without the overprotective father stuff"

We hugged and said farewell, as the door closed I immediately turned around and went into the dining room where dad was still sitting clam like nothing had happened. I slammed my fist onto the table making dad look at me and Alfred rushing in to see what happened.

"Where did Mr. Williams go?"

"Home, because someone wouldn't stop interrogating him like he was some kind of criminal!" Alfred looked at dad who had just gone back to eating his food before finishing and standing up to leave.

"Oh don't you even think for a second I'm letting you go before you explain yourself!"

I yelled at him, he stopped and stood still for only a moment before saying "I'll be in the cave" and walking out. I stood still in shock for a moment before I rushed after him, but before I could leave the dining room I was stopped by Alfred who grabbed my arm.

"Miss Alex maybe you should try and calm down. I understand what he did was incredibly rude however you are too angry to resolve this now please do calm down"

"No!" I yelled as I ripped my arm out of his grasp glaring at the ground "I've had enough of his bullshit, he's been rude, ignorant and a terrible father and friend to everyone for far too long now and what's the worst part of it is that we have been letting him get away with treating us like this for so long!"

"Miss Alex master Bruce is grieving and angry, mostly at himself for he thinks he let master Jason die"

"Don't you think I know that! But he acts like he's the only one, like the pain of losing J-Jason didn't affect anyone else. I am tired of ignoring the problem without even trying to fix it, everyone else moved on with their life's but dad is still living in his past regrets not thinking about how this will affect us! So no I'm not gonna calm down I'm going down there and yell at him until he gets it and apologizes to everyone!"

I yelled as I made my way to the Batcave, unknowing of what would happen down there.

* * *

 **So here it is, a very long chapter. I didn't really know when I could end it so it became a little longer then I expected and it sadly ended on a cliffhanger so I hope you don't hate me too much for it. SO I've just started on a new school which is basically a boarding school so now I live at a school and I have a roommate so my chapters may be a little weird sometimes, I'm also taking writer courses to help me write better and more clear so how I write may change. Anyway, I gotta go but as always I hope you all will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	25. Timothy Drake-24

**Chapter 24.**

 _Timothy Drake._

* * *

 **Alexis Pov.**

I began making my way down to the cave to confront my dad about his fucked up behavior. The elevator doors opened to reveal the dark cave, I saw dad sitting by the giant bat computer probably looking for Red Hood again not that I cared.

"You are a terrible father"

That seemed to catch his attention since he immediately spun around and looked at me, his face clearly showing he was in a state of shock from what I just said. I just kept on glaring at him as I made my way slowly towards him.

"You know Alfred, Dick and me have been patient with you for so long and I honestly thought you just needed time, but here we are almost a year later and you're still acting like a teenager going through a way to long emo phase"

I said as I stood in front of him, looking him in the eye. His shocked expression faded away as he started glaring at me as well, I, however, stood strong and didn't let it bother me as I continued with my rant.

"You have ignored me for so long and haven't even tried to have a proper conversation with me, and I honestly feel ignored and unimportant to you. I understand that you don't want to lose any of us but pushing me and everyone else you care about away is exactly how you are going to lose us and the worst part of it all is that you know what you're doing is wrong and yet you keep doing it"

He looked down in what I assumed to be a disappointment in himself. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I finally decided to drop the bomb.

"...I'm moving out, me and Laura have already found an apartment not so far away from our colleges. I have enough money saved up in my account to get by until I get a stable job. Although I don't want any contact with you until you've changed your ways. I'm sorry, I really am dad but right now I think it's for the best that I stay away for a while"

Dad looked at me in shock, I could see the fear, shock, and desperation in his eyes. I was trying to be strong but I knew I was failing miserably, I hated this but I knew he wouldn't change if I stayed here, he needed this push but maybe I needed it to.

Laura and I had begun planning this last month, we found a three bedroom apartment near the center of the city where both our colleges were located. The apartment isn't incredibly big but it's big enough for three college students even though we were only two. The money I had in my account was some of the allowances I had been saving up and there was also the money I had saved from my job at the Coffee Bean, I had to quit though because I had too much homework so I couldn't do my shifts although James(the owner) saw how absolutely exhausted I was on my shifts and said I had to quit because of it.

I turned around and made my way into the elevator, as the elevator doors closed I saw dad standing there looking at me with tears streaming down his cheeks. Part of me wanted to run over to him, hug him and tell him I'm sorry but part of me wants to yell that this is his own fault. I just looked down at the ground as the elevator doors closed, when they did I couldn't hold it back anymore, I broke down in sobs.

 **~Timeskip~**

I looked around my room and saw all my boxes ready to be unpacked. It's been two days since my little discussion with dad after I left the cave I had contacted Laura and told her everything and afterward, she came and helped me pack, I had also told Alfred and Dick who didn't know about me moving until I told them. Alfred had not tried to stop me since he knew he couldn't say anything that would change my mind, I also think he silently agreed with me and knew that this was the best solution, Dick just said it was about time since he had already expected it ever since dad started to push us away and ignore me. Dad, well I honestly hadn't seen or heard from him since, since I stayed with Laura and her mother in the two days where we were planning the move. Alfred had told me that it seemed like nothing had changed other than dad would talk to him a little more than he had other than that he was still miserable, which told me that me moving out had started something, but who knows how long it will take for him to somewhat get back to his somewhat normal self. I sighed as I began opening the different boxes and personalizing this very white room, that was now mine for however long I planned to live here. Since the movers had already been here Laura and I had all of our furniture **(AN:** **en/25307/central-3-bedroom-beautiful-apartment** **This is what the apartment looks like, the little girl's bedroom has just been made into a guest room after the desk was removed. And if you are in doubt Alex's room is the very white one and Laura's is the one with the two beds that can be made into one, she painted the walls of her room dark gray and put up black curtains)**. After a few hours of setting things up and personalizing the apartment(even though it still felt a little empty, but I feel like that's gonna change after we have lived here for a while.

As I was folding my clothes and putting I heard the door phone ringing and since Laura was at work(she works at Gotham museum, surprising I know). I stopped folding and walked over and took it "Hello who am speaking to?" I asked as politely as I could, I waited a while but when I got no answer I tried again "Hello?" still no answer. I sighed and just went back to my room and continued folding my clothes. After I was done I started dinner since it was pretty late and Laura was gonna be back any minute, I decided that spaghetti and meatballs was a pretty good idea for the first meal in our new apartment. But when I walked around the living room setting the table it almost felt like someone was watching me. I walked over to the big window and looked out and around at the different buildings, just as I was gonna give up I saw a black figure on one of the rooftops nearby. I just sighed and shook my head before I drew the curtains and went back to setting the table. Not long after Laura came back severely exhausted and annoyed, we sat and ate before she just went to bed while I spent some time watching some tv for a few hours before going to bed as well.

 **~Timeskip~**

"Hello my lovely elder sister"

I just chuckled and hugged him. I've now lived here for about two weeks with Laura and it went pretty well, I even got a job as a part-time nurse in the local hospital. "So how have you and Kori been, I heard you had a little trouble a few days ago," I said as we sat in the living room drinking some coffee and just relaxing.

"Of course you would know about that, I should have known Kori would have contacted you about that" he said holding his head in his hands, I just gave a chuckle because of course Kori had contacted me about that "Well it's kind of hard to ignore when your brothers girlfriend calls you at 1 am and starts complaining about your brother being a useless idiot" I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate that Dick had begged me to make since he hasn't had it in so long.

"So, have you talked to Bruce lately?" I looked at him before looking into my almost empty cup of hot chocolate with a slight smile on my lips "Not really I mean Alfred has been giving me a daily update on how he's doing. I think I'm gonna visit him tomorrow and see the change for myself" I said as I took one last sip of my hot chocolate.

"Well if you think he's ready than I won't stop you," he said as I stood up and took out two empty cups and put them in the sink. Dick said goodbye before he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was true, Alfred has been keeping me updated, the change really started happening after a week of me being gone, he talked more to Alfred of course but he also started to talk with uncle Clark(yeah you read that right)and even started talking to Dick again, so I felt that he was ready for forgiveness. The next day I contacted Alfred and said that I was coming over for a visit and that he should not tell dad. I got my things and went out to my car which was parked not so far away from our apartment. If you're wondering about what happened to Noah well no need to worry, we have kept in contact and have actually become very good friends, we hang out basically every other day.

I arrived at the manor when the sun was going down and got through the gate, Alfred had told me that dad was out on patrol so he wouldn't be home for a while meaning I could relax and have a talk with Alfred. After about two hours of relaxing and baking dad came back although he stayed in the cave so I suppose that's where I'll go. When I got down there I saw dad sitting in his bat suit except for his crowl at the bat-computer.

"I'm a little busy Alfred," he said when he realized that there was someone standing a little behind him.

"Wow two weeks and you have already forgotten my name" he looked up immediately after I had said that, his face both showed shock and happiness before he made his way over to me and hugged me close.

"Hi dad," I said in a shaky voice as I felt tears well up in my eyes making him just hug me tighter as I hugged back just as tightly. We stood there hugging for a while making me realize how much I had missed him.

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I should have realized that I wasn't just hurting myself but I was hurting you as well"

"I forgive you, dad, I forgive you". After that little emotional bonding moment, we just started talking about the things that have been happening, I told him about my new job and how it was going living together with Laura. It felt nice and for once in a long time, I felt everything move back into the place where it once was before… Until something made noise over by the Batmobile both me and I turned around and got in defensive positions, although dad got in front of me to protect me since he, of course, was the better fighter.

"Whos there!?" Dad yelled as he glared at the Batmobile. This scenario seemed very familiar to me, and that's when I realized this was my vision from two weeks ago which meant that the person hiding behind the Batmobile was the kid.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," I said in the softest and kind voice I could, trying to calm the kid down. I walked forward keeping my arms out in a peaceful gesture.

"Alex!" Dad yelled out thinking that whoever was hiding would attack me.

"Dad it's just a kid, calm down you'll just scare him even more," I said giving him a glare to shut him up since I knew his yelling was just scaring the kid even more.

"I promise all we want to is talk with you. I won't lie to you and say that you aren't in trouble but come out so we can talk calmly about this"

I knew what I said would make him come out from his hiding spot. And I was right, the little black haired kid came out from behind the batmobile slightly shaking probably scared out of his mind. I heard dad stand up straight before he slowly made his way towards me.

"Who are you?" Dad asked in his gruff voice still glaring at the kid as if he had murdered someone in cold blood. I just sighed and gave the kid a soft smile, dad might be the greatest detective but he was a dunce when it came to getting answers out of a kid, well he uses to be good at it but after Jason.

"My name is Timothy Drake sir" He answered his voice slightly shaking but he seemed to be trying to stay strong and actually did better than a lot of stupid people with a half-assed plan and a baseball bat.

"I'm guessing that you snuck in with the batmobile," I said putting my hand on my hip, not in a threatening way. He nodded before looking back at the ground, probably still afraid because of dads glare so to get him to stop I gave him an elbow in the ribs before walking over to the kid and crouch down to talk more directly to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Tim, you've probably already guessed who we are right" he looked me in the eyes and nodded, I just smiled at him before continuing "well that's not very good, but I suppose it can't be helped. Anyway even though you already know who we are I think it's only polite to introduce ourselves. My name is Alexis Vita Bianchi Wayne and the emo-teen-turned-adult beside me is my dad Bruce Wayne" I said as I put my hand out for him to shake which he did. Dad walked over to his computer and began typing in something on the bat-computer, probably looking information up on the kid.

"You must be hungry if you've been here for that long, why don't you follow me then I'm sure we can get you some food," I said smiling at him, he nodded with a small smile on his lips before we made our way to the elevator. After we came up we went to the kitchen to find Alfred cleaning the stove slightly humming to himself.

"Tim this is Alfred the family butler" I had already told Alfred about my vision of me and dad finding Tim so he already knew it would happen. Alfred turned around and was shocked when he saw Tim, he quickly calmed down and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you young master Tim"

"Hey Al think you could whip something up, Tim hasn't eaten anything for a while" Alfred smiled and got to work. Tim and I just went around and sat down in the bar stools near the kitchen counter.

"So mind explaining what you're doing here in general and why you were following dad?" I asked since if I didn't get the information dad would and he would definitely not be nice about it.

He explained that he had followed dad after his fight with the Penguin to try and persuaded him into becoming the new Robin. I also learned that he had apparently been trying to figure out who the Batman was for a long time and had almost cracked it so he decided to finally follow Batman to confirm his theory. I was shocked, and I could tell Alfred(who had been listening)was shocked as well. To be honest, after Jay's death I hadn't thought about a new Robin, I even doubted that dad would continue. One thing was for sure, dad was gonna say no and be hella stubborn, and me I honestly didn't know how to feel about this, there was no doubt that Tim would be a great fit to be a new Robin, I mean he was a young genius(from what he had told me, and the fact that he found out who Batman was something that a lot of super geniuses haven't figured out)and the fact that from what he told me he was great at combat sports.

I sighed before I put my hand on his shoulder, but just as I was about to say something I was interrupted by a strong and stern voice "No" we all turned around to see dad standing there with his arms crossed glaring at us, or more directly at Tim.

"You can't just say no, you haven't even seen what I can do!" Tim exclaimed apparently his courage had come back In ten fold. Dads glare just hardened "It isn't about what you are capable of, I don't need a new partner and that's final. Alex will take you home after your done eating and after that, you will forget what you saw and heard tonight" he said before walking away. Tim stood there frozen, but yet again before I could say anything he followed after dad leaving me and Alfred alone in the kitchen. I looked over at Al who just sighed before going back to make the sandwich for Tim "Maybe I should go and make sure dad doesn't accidentally say something to bad to the poor kid" Alfred just nodded. When I came down to the cave I found exactly what I was expecting to find, Tim yelling at dad who was just sitting at the bat computer.

"I want to help, I want to be more than just a measly kid who can't even stand up for himself or others. I want to save others who can't save themselves!"

Tim yelled, and dad just ignored him and stood up for the bat computer and made his way over to the Batmobile, before the car door closed we made eye contact and I sent a silent message to him that I was gonna take care of Tim, he just gave a short nod before the car door closed and he sped out of the secret exit/entrees. I walked over to Tim and put my hand on his shoulder and talked to him, calmly.

"You know when I first found out that my dad was the famous Batman saying that I was shocked would be an understatement. But after a while I felt that I wanted to be able to help people too, I wanted to be a hero. This was all before the first Robin so the notion of a hero having a sidekick or partner was completely unheard of. But when I told dad that I wanted to help he said no, that I was to under no circumstances gonna be a hero, I thought he was an overprotective asshole so one night when he was out I dressed myself in completely black clothing and went out. I saw a woman surrounded by five guys, so I arrogantly thought I could take them all on, after all, they didn't have any weapons so I thought it would be fine" I took a slight pause, getting slightly lost in the memory. It hasn't really been something I talked about often "But I was overwhelmed, and before I knew it one of the guys had pulled out a gun, I was so scared I really thought I was gonna die… until dad or Batman showed up… he took a bullet for me and even after that he continued fighting like the bullet hadn't hurt him. He took all of them down but when he was done he was bleeding so much, I was still scared but not for myself anymore, I was scared I was gonna lose my dad. When we got back here I saw Alfred stitch him up, and that's when I realized that there was other way to be a hero than just dressing weirdly and fight off evil super villains and that was the day I decided I wanted to become a doctor"

I began slightly nudging him with me as I led him up to where both Dick, Jay's Robin suits hung, even one of dad's old bat-suits were hung up in their own separate pod "I'm not saying that you should just give up on becoming I gotta a hero, but I am saying that there is more to being a hero than just saving someone from a burning building, you're probably already a hero to someone else. But if you really feel like this is something you want to do than I won't stop you, but I will say that you wouldn't take it lightly nor should you take it to seriously, I mean look at what happened to my dad" we both laughed a little before I continued "Do what you want with your life but don't take it for granted, and never think you're less important than someone else because there are people that care about you and they would be crushed if you were to die or disappear… trust me" I said as I looked at Jay's old uniform.

 **Timeskip~**

It took just about three weeks for. Tim to finally convince dad to let him become his partner. After a lot of persistence and a lot of begging(he even when as far as to try and help dad with Two-Face)dad finally gave in, but he did set some conditions. First condition was that he had to get everything straightened out with his father at home, second condition was that he was to be trained until dad thought he was ready and that only after that he was gonna be taken on patrol and on missions, third condition was that he was not to slack off in school and the fourth and final condition was that if ever got in a life-threatening condition he was immediately fired and had to stop. Tim happily agreed to all of these conditions(probably still to existed over the fact that da had said yes to casually think about the conditions).

And that is how the third Robin was created.

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry for the late chapter, but I promise that I've spent it wisely. I've edited every single chapter of this story and as you've probably noticed I've changed Alexis last name, I felt that Heartfilia was a bit to fantasy and since she comes from an Italian family I thought she should have more of an Italian last name. As always I hope you all will have a great day or night where ever you are in the world.**

 **MIsker Out.**


	26. Suprise-25

**Chapter 26.**

 _Luna._

* * *

I positively sure that I'm breaking the speed limit, by a lot. Not that I cared for the speed limit at the moment, right now the only thing on my mind was to get to the manor as fast as possible. After dad had told me I ended the call and ran out and barely had time to get my jacket and boots on before storming out of my apartment. Jason and Dick had told me that they would be fine and understood that I needed to go and that they would make sure to lock the apartment. I arrived at the manor in record time as I hurried out of my car and ran through the rain and up to the front door where Alfred opened for me and stepped aside so I could run right in. I ran into the living room where I saw Tim sitting with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a cup of chocolate was standing on the table in front of him which probably use to be hot but was clearly forgotten and had gotten cold. He just sat there staring into the ground with his hair covering his eyes. Dad was sitting beside him with an arm around him in comfort. Dad looked at me with a sad expression before slowly shaking his head to my unspoken question.

"Oh Tim," I said in a soft and comforting tone hoping to get his attention which I did, but my heart was broken when I saw his face. His lips were formed in a straight line and his eyes, oh god his eyes had little to no emotion in them. I walked over and sat beside him and opened my arms, he slowly leaned over onto my arms and hugged me around my waist before he started crying into my stomach. I bent my head down and kissed the top of his head as I rubbed his back and petted his hair. He cried so much and for so long before eventually cried himself to sleep in my arms, after all, he was just a 10-year-old kid, but then again that wasn't unusual for the people in this manor. Dad went down to the cave to try and find Captain Boomerang and put him in Arkham for good. When Tim woke up again he would properly want to get revenge, not that I blame him for wanting revenge, I never blamed Dick for wanting to get revenge nor did I blame Jason for wanting to get revenge on the Joker for killing him. These feelings were normal to get when we are hurt, no matter who you are the important part is how you react to them. Some go through with them and feel better, some go through with them and feel worse, some ignore them and continue on with their lives ignoring the time bomb of feelings inside them, and others break down and never truly heal. Dads, Alfreds, and my job are to guide them so they wouldn't end up like any of those people, Alfred had helped dad, dad had helped me and now I helped my younger brothers, and I would do it all again in a heartbeat if I could. Alfred came in with a cup of coffee for me so I could stay awake and not long after Dick came, he told me that Jason had left to go and "fuck some shit up" and had given his phone number to Dick who gave it to me.

Dick and I sat and quietly talked for a while as to not wake Tim up. After about two hours Tim started to wake up, he was a little confused at first before remembering what had happened, Dick hugged him(although not so tightly so he couldn't breath)and Tim just hugged back not saying a word. Dick and I made eye contact both worried and curious as to what was gonna happen next.

 **Timeskip.**

Of course, I was right, after Tim woke up he wanted revenge. All of us had prepared for it, especially dad. They went out and found Captain Boomerang and arrested him and put him in Arkham with a lot of new injuries covering his body, most from Tim. It's been a month, and he was doing a lot better, dad had officially adopted him making him an official member of the family, in turn making the media go all crazy as to who was the heir to the Wayne fortune. It also made me realize that three of the boys from my dream had become Robin and had become part of this crazy family, which only left one young boy from my dream.

"I remember he was definitely the youngest of all four of them, but he also had a lot of resemblance to dad," I said to Laura as we sat drinking coffee at the Coffee Bean waiting for Noah to arrive. After Laura had come back I told her what had happened and of course she was shocked especially at the part where I told her about my dad and brothers being superheroes, yeah i told her about that it was only fair not to mention she found a selfie of me and Dick in his Robin uniform from when he was younger and I couldn't lie to her. Dad was kind of pissed at first but eventually understood and declared it okay as long as she didn't say it to anyone else which he had made her promise with a level ten bat glare and a treat to ruin her financially.

"You think he will end up as another Robin and little brother in the future?" She asked as she took another sip of her tea with a raised brow.

"Well it would make sense, wouldn't it or am I just going nuts," I asked slightly unsure of myself now.

"Well, it does sound like its connected so I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Talking about waiting, has Jay told Bruce about his zombification yet?"

"Annoyingly no, but I've told him if he doesn't do it this week I'll tell dad myself, after all, I want him to be at my graduation party along with everyone else" Laura nodded in agreement. Yeah, I was graduating in two weeks which was exciting as hell, now I just had a lot of years of medical studying to look forward too. Noah came running into the cafe and looked around for us, before finally finding us and walked over and sat down. Laura and Noah had met each other about a week ago and had become pretty good friends pretty quickly which made me extremely happy.

"Hey sorry I'm late, class was longer than I expected," He said with his usual smile. He and I had also become closer, and I may or may not have gotten a small crush on him. Luckily for me Laura hadn't found out about it, if she did she would tell Dick(both her and Dick was close to me since they both had a deal apparently to keep an eye on me to protect me), who in turn would tell Jay, Alfred, Tim and dad and cause absolute chaos, for me mostly. We talked for awhile before Laura had to leave for date surprisingly which left me and Noah alone together, not that i had anything against that i was actually rather thankful for it. We left saying goodbye to Joel and headed out to the park.

"And it just ended up blowing up and our teacher just clapped like he meant for that to happen while everyone else was just terrified. And that's why I have a fear of frogs and science class" He said finishing his story as I just continued laughing my ass off.

"How is that even possible" I managed to ask between my gasps for air.

"It shouldn't be but my science teacher just had a knack for making the impossible happen," He said as we laughed and continued down the street. After a minute of laughing, we fell into a comfortable silence.

"So any idea where we are headed?"

"Not really I kinda hoped that you did" He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, I just chuckled.

"Why don't we go and waste our time in there" I suggested pointing at the bookshop across the street, he just nodded. We walked around in the bookstore for a while laughing at some books who we thought had fun titles. I found a great book about the different stars and constellations, Noah apparently saw me look at it since when we were about to leave he bought it for me and as thanks, I kissed him on the cheek making his face turn red although I can't say that I was any better. We went on to go to the park and just enjoyed the nature and each others company.

"You know this is kind of a date," He said all of a sudden before stopping realizing what he had just said and quickly turning to me "Well...you know...unless you don't want to" he quickly said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"...Well you're not wrong, and I wouldn't mind going on a date with you" I said nervously my face probably incredibly red. And that ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up on my first date with Noah, it was pretty amazing. After the park, we went and got some frozen yogurt and then went to the pet shelter because I really wanted to and Noah apparently couldn't say no to me(which is totally something I'm gonna use against him in the future).

"Aww look at this one!" I said as I stared at a puppy, it was Siberian husky and was absolutely adorable. The small puppy barked when I said that staring at it, it was gray and white with brown eyes its tail wagged back and forth. I crouched down and pet it through the cage and giggled as it licked my hand and nestled against it.

 **(AN: this is a link to see what she looks like just copy and paste the link .dk/search?hl=da &tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1920&bih=978&ei=2661W5T-EYHZwALFvLSgCQ&q=husky+gray+&oq=husky+gray+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l8j0i30i19k1l2.571.6835.0.8..927.10j1.11.0...0...1ac.1. ...0j35i39k1j0i30k1. 7-c#imgrc=5l07I6IpanUUIM)**

"I see you've found little Luna there" Both Noah and I looked at the older woman who stood by the door to the back staring at us.

"Oh her name is Luna, that's adorable!" I exclaimed petting Luna as she licked my arm.

"Yeah, if do remember correctly it means Moon in Latin and Spanish I believe. Sure she's adorable but she's diffidently not an angel. She's hasn't been the luckiest pup either but I suppose that's about to change" The woman said, although before I could Noah was the one who asked the question that was on my mind as well.

"Why?"

"Well the family that adopted her put her here because she apparently didn't behave like they wanted her to, I tried to tell them that's how all puppies behave but they didn't exactly listen and left her here, and ever since she hasn't been adopted and I don't know how much longer she can stay here it's already been a year. Not to mention she doesn't like anyone that has come and taken a look at her, keeps growling at them and biting out after them, I was beginning to think she wouldn't like anyone however it seems that I was sorely mistaken. Tell you what I'll cut you a deal" Making me look at her, while Noah stood beside me looking at the old woman with a raised brow.

 **Small Timeskip~**

 **(AN: So If you don't know I gave Alex a new name, well a new middle and last name. So in short Alex's entire name is** **Alexis Vita Bianchi** **and Luna is her dog. If you guys come across any of the old text with Heartfilia as her last name please tell me so I can change it. This is the only change so don't worry you haven't missed anything)**

"I can't believe you just adopted a dog," Noah said laughing, I just smiled as we walked away from the shelter.

"You do realize your gonna have to tell Laura, not to mention how Luna will react to Laura the owner did say she didn't usually react well to others," He said making me freeze. I mean I knew that I would have to tell Laura but I have no idea how shell react much less how Luna will react to Laura. I guess I was just gonna be hopeful that it would work out. Noah walked me(and Luna)to the entrance of my apartment building.

"I guess this is it then, thanks for you know going out with me. I know it wasn't the best date but I think it went pretty well" He said nervously, not that I could blame him I was pretty nervous about what I was about to do. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss which he quickly melted into to, as he grabbed my hips and I slung my arms around his neck. We continued kissing for a few seconds before we were interrupted by my little jealous new puppy that apparently didn't like that Noah was getting all the attention. We both just laughed at that as I crouched down and picked her up since she wasn't so big yet.

"Don't beat yourself down, I think it was a great first date. I mean I got both a book and a puppy. I still think I should pay you back for Luna" I said sincerely.

"What no way, I'm happy I could help out but next time let's just go see a movie or something," He said before quickly realizing what he just said and once again tried to cover it up.

"I mean if you want- I mean I'm not saying that we should absolutely go on another date- not that I wouldn't like it I mean- I just don't want to be forcing you to-" I just rolled my eyes before pulling him in for another kiss to make him shut up and to answer his question. I pulled away and smiled as Luna licked my face making me cuddle her before looking back at a red-faced Noah.

"That answer your question?"

"Yep, it certainly does. So I'll talk to you soon" He said as I just nodded with a big stupid smile on my face not that he was any better. I said goodbye before going inside the foyer and leaning my back against the door and sighed happily reminiscing on what had just happened before I was snapped out of my train of thought when Luna licked me on the cheek again I just smiled at her and made my way up the stairs to me and Laura's apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in, and immediately the smell of pizza reached my nose.

"Welcome back Alex, I ordered some pizza since I doubted that you would make anyt- what the fuck!" She yelled in shock as I came into the kitchen and she saw Luna. Luna just barked in response to Laura shouting in surprise and properly because she could smell food as well. I sat her down and she immediately walked around and smelled the different things around the apartment.

"I leave you alone with Noah for the day and you come back with a dog… what the hell happened" She asked rightfully so. I walked over and took a plate and a glass before sitting down and getting some pizza and soda and began explaining.

"-and then he walked me to the door and I may or may not have kissed him and we are going on another date at some point" I finished also finishing my third pizza slice, only to hear a bark from Luna.

"Right you must be hungry, girl. I should probably go shopping for some dog things tomorrow, lucky that nice lady gave me some puppy food for tonight and tomorrow" I said getting the puppy food out of my bag and putting some in a bowl and set it down so she could eat. I looked back at Laura who was just sitting there, I think I may or may not have shocked her a little too much.

"You okay there Laura," I asked a little worried honestly. But my question seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she had put herself in since she shot up and walked straight up to my face and put her hands on my shoulders.

"... You went on your first date, you had your first kiss and you're gonna go on a second date soon" I slowly nodded slightly scared as to what was going to happen. But before I could ask Laura hurriedly walked into her bedroom and stayed there. I just raised a brow before looking at Luna who was still eating and smiled, sitting down in a crouch beside her and petted her as she ate. I stood up again and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge only to have an absolute heart attack when the window in the living room was broken and I heard someone come in. I took and knife before going into the living room with Luna beside be growling. When I walked in, however, I saw both Dick, Jay and Tim standing there in full gear looking ready to beat someone's ass. They all looked at me but before they could say anything Luna barked at them moving their attention from me to her.

"When the fuck did you get a dog?" Was Jay's absolute genius response to that. Before I could ask what the fuck they think they were doing Laura came in.

"She went on a date," Laura said pointing at me(I was still standing there with a kitchen knife). I just glared as I finally understood what had happened and becoming extremely annoyed with every single one of them but particularly-

"Laura!"

* * *

 **Hey, guys so there you have it. Please tell me what you think of Noah and Alex as a couple cause I really want your opinion on the matter, and one more thing before I go, I am really really happy that you guys like my story and really thankful that you take your time to read it, every time I need some motivation I always go to the Reviews/comments and instantly feel better and more motivated. Anyway as always, I hope you guys will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	27. Luna-26

**Chapter 26.**

 _Luna._

* * *

I positively sure that I'm breaking the speed limit, by a lot. Not that I cared for the speed limit at the moment, right now the only thing on my mind was to get to the manor as fast as possible. After dad had told me I ended the call and ran out and barely had time to get my jacket and boots on before storming out of my apartment. Jason and Dick had told me that they would be fine and understood that I needed to go and that they would make sure to lock the apartment. I arrived at the manor in record time as I hurried out of my car and ran through the rain and up to the front door where Alfred opened for me and stepped aside so I could run right in. I ran into the living room where I saw Tim sitting with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a cup of chocolate was standing on the table in front of him which probably use to be hot but was clearly forgotten and had gotten cold. He just sat there staring into the ground with his hair covering his eyes. Dad was sitting beside him with an arm around him in comfort. Dad looked at me with a sad expression before slowly shaking his head to my unspoken question.

"Oh Tim," I said in a soft and comforting tone hoping to get his attention which I did, but my heart was broken when I saw his face. His lips were formed in a straight line and his eyes, oh god his eyes had little to no emotion in them. I walked over and sat beside him and opened my arms, he slowly leaned over onto my arms and hugged me around my waist before he started crying into my stomach. I bent my head down and kissed the top of his head as I rubbed his back and petted his hair. He cried so much and for so long before eventually cried himself to sleep in my arms, after all, he was just a 10-year-old kid, but then again that wasn't unusual for the people in this manor. Dad went down to the cave to try and find Captain Boomerang and put him in Arkham for good. When Tim woke up again he would properly want to get revenge, not that I blame him for wanting revenge, I never blamed Dick for wanting to get revenge nor did I blame Jason for wanting to get revenge on the Joker for killing him. These feelings were normal to get when we are hurt, no matter who you are the important part is how you react to them. Some go through with them and feel better, some go through with them and feel worse, some ignore them and continue on with their lives ignoring the time bomb of feelings inside them, and others break down and never truly heal. Dads, Alfreds, and my job are to guide them so they wouldn't end up like any of those people, Alfred had helped dad, dad had helped me and now I helped my younger brothers, and I would do it all again in a heartbeat if I could. Alfred came in with a cup of coffee for me so I could stay awake and not long after Dick came, he told me that Jason had left to go and "fuck some shit up" and had given his phone number to Dick who gave it to me.

Dick and I sat and quietly talked for a while as to not wake Tim up. After about two hours Tim started to wake up, he was a little confused at first before remembering what had happened, Dick hugged him(although not so tightly so he couldn't breath)and Tim just hugged back not saying a word. Dick and I made eye contact both worried and curious as to what was gonna happen next.

 **Timeskip.**

Of course, I was right, after Tim woke up he wanted revenge. All of us had prepared for it, especially dad. They went out and found Captain Boomerang and arrested him and put him in Arkham with a lot of new injuries covering his body, most from Tim. It's been a month, and he was doing a lot better, dad had officially adopted him making him an official member of the family, in turn making the media go all crazy as to who was the heir to the Wayne fortune. It also made me realize that three of the boys from my dream had become Robin and had become part of this crazy family, which only left one young boy from my dream.

"I remember he was definitely the youngest of all four of them, but he also had a lot of resemblance to dad," I said to Laura as we sat drinking coffee at the Coffee Bean waiting for Noah to arrive. After Laura had come back I told her what had happened and of course she was shocked especially at the part where I told her about my dad and brothers being superheroes, yeah i told her about that it was only fair not to mention she found a selfie of me and Dick in his Robin uniform from when he was younger and I couldn't lie to her. Dad was kind of pissed at first but eventually understood and declared it okay as long as she didn't say it to anyone else which he had made her promise with a level ten bat glare and a treat to ruin her financially.

"You think he will end up as another Robin and little brother in the future?" She asked as she took another sip of her tea with a raised brow.

"Well it would make sense, wouldn't it or am I just going nuts," I asked slightly unsure of myself now.

"Well, it does sound like its connected so I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Talking about waiting, has Jay told Bruce about his zombification yet?"

"Annoyingly no, but I've told him if he doesn't do it this week I'll tell dad myself, after all, I want him to be at my graduation party along with everyone else" Laura nodded in agreement. Yeah, I was graduating in two weeks which was exciting as hell, now I just had a lot of years of medical studying to look forward too. Noah came running into the cafe and looked around for us, before finally finding us and walked over and sat down. Laura and Noah had met each other about a week ago and had become pretty good friends pretty quickly which made me extremely happy.

"Hey sorry I'm late, class was longer than I expected," He said with his usual smile. He and I had also become closer, and I may or may not have gotten a small crush on him. Luckily for me Laura hadn't found out about it, if she did she would tell Dick(both her and Dick was close to me since they both had a deal apparently to keep an eye on me to protect me), who in turn would tell Jay, Alfred, Tim and dad and cause absolute chaos, for me mostly. We talked for awhile before Laura had to leave for date surprisingly which left me and Noah alone together, not that i had anything against that i was actually rather thankful for it. We left saying goodbye to Joel and headed out to the park.

"And it just ended up blowing up and our teacher just clapped like he meant for that to happen while everyone else was just terrified. And that's why I have a fear of frogs and science class" He said finishing his story as I just continued laughing my ass off.

"How is that even possible" I managed to ask between my gasps for air.

"It shouldn't be but my science teacher just had a knack for making the impossible happen," He said as we laughed and continued down the street. After a minute of laughing, we fell into a comfortable silence.

"So any idea where we are headed?"

"Not really I kinda hoped that you did" He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, I just chuckled.

"Why don't we go and waste our time in there" I suggested pointing at the bookshop across the street, he just nodded. We walked around in the bookstore for a while laughing at some books who we thought had fun titles. I found a great book about the different stars and constellations, Noah apparently saw me look at it since when we were about to leave he bought it for me and as thanks, I kissed him on the cheek making his face turn red although I can't say that I was any better. We went on to go to the park and just enjoyed the nature and each others company.

"You know this is kind of a date," He said all of a sudden before stopping realizing what he had just said and quickly turning to me "Well...you know...unless you don't want to" he quickly said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"...Well you're not wrong, and I wouldn't mind going on a date with you" I said nervously my face probably incredibly red. And that ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up on my first date with Noah, it was pretty amazing. After the park, we went and got some frozen yogurt and then went to the pet shelter because I really wanted to and Noah apparently couldn't say no to me(which is totally something I'm gonna use against him in the future).

"Aww look at this one!" I said as I stared at a puppy, it was Siberian husky and was absolutely adorable. The small puppy barked when I said that staring at it, it was gray and white with brown eyes its tail wagged back and forth. I crouched down and pet it through the cage and giggled as it licked my hand and nestled against it.

 **(AN: this is a link to see what she looks like just copy and paste the link .dk/search?hl=da &tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1920&bih=978&ei=2661W5T-EYHZwALFvLSgCQ&q=husky+gray+&oq=husky+gray+&gs_l=img.3..0i19k1l8j0i30i19k1l2.571.6835.0.8..927.10j1.11.0...0...1ac.1. ...0j35i39k1j0i30k1. 7-c#imgrc=5l07I6IpanUUIM)**

"I see you've found little Luna there" Both Noah and I looked at the older woman who stood by the door to the back staring at us.

"Oh her name is Luna, that's adorable!" I exclaimed petting Luna as she licked my arm.

"Yeah, if do remember correctly it means Moon in Latin and Spanish I believe. Sure she's adorable but she's diffidently not an angel. She's hasn't been the luckiest pup either but I suppose that's about to change" The woman said, although before I could Noah was the one who asked the question that was on my mind as well.

"Why?"

"Well the family that adopted her put her here because she apparently didn't behave like they wanted her to, I tried to tell them that's how all puppies behave but they didn't exactly listen and left her here, and ever since she hasn't been adopted and I don't know how much longer she can stay here it's already been a year. Not to mention she doesn't like anyone that has come and taken a look at her, keeps growling at them and biting out after them, I was beginning to think she wouldn't like anyone however it seems that I was sorely mistaken. Tell you what I'll cut you a deal" Making me look at her, while Noah stood beside me looking at the old woman with a raised brow.

 **Small Timeskip~**

 **(AN: So If you don't know I gave Alex a new name, well a new middle and last name. So in short Alex's entire name is** **Alexis Vita Bianchi** **and Luna is her dog. If you guys come across any of the old text with Heartfilia as her last name please tell me so I can change it. This is the only change so don't worry you haven't missed anything)**

"I can't believe you just adopted a dog," Noah said laughing, I just smiled as we walked away from the shelter.

"You do realize your gonna have to tell Laura, not to mention how Luna will react to Laura the owner did say she didn't usually react well to others," He said making me freeze. I mean I knew that I would have to tell Laura but I have no idea how shell react much less how Luna will react to Laura. I guess I was just gonna be hopeful that it would work out. Noah walked me(and Luna)to the entrance of my apartment building.

"I guess this is it then, thanks for you know going out with me. I know it wasn't the best date but I think it went pretty well" He said nervously, not that I could blame him I was pretty nervous about what I was about to do. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss which he quickly melted into to, as he grabbed my hips and I slung my arms around his neck. We continued kissing for a few seconds before we were interrupted by my little jealous new puppy that apparently didn't like that Noah was getting all the attention. We both just laughed at that as I crouched down and picked her up since she wasn't so big yet.

"Don't beat yourself down, I think it was a great first date. I mean I got both a book and a puppy. I still think I should pay you back for Luna" I said sincerely.

"What no way, I'm happy I could help out but next time let's just go see a movie or something," He said before quickly realizing what he just said and once again tried to cover it up.

"I mean if you want- I mean I'm not saying that we should absolutely go on another date- not that I wouldn't like it I mean- I just don't want to be forcing you to-" I just rolled my eyes before pulling him in for another kiss to make him shut up and to answer his question. I pulled away and smiled as Luna licked my face making me cuddle her before looking back at a red-faced Noah.

"That answer your question?"

"Yep, it certainly does. So I'll talk to you soon" He said as I just nodded with a big stupid smile on my face not that he was any better. I said goodbye before going inside the foyer and leaning my back against the door and sighed happily reminiscing on what had just happened before I was snapped out of my train of thought when Luna licked me on the cheek again I just smiled at her and made my way up the stairs to me and Laura's apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in, and immediately the smell of pizza reached my nose.

"Welcome back Alex, I ordered some pizza since I doubted that you would make anyt- what the fuck!" She yelled in shock as I came into the kitchen and she saw Luna. Luna just barked in response to Laura shouting in surprise and properly because she could smell food as well. I sat her down and she immediately walked around and smelled the different things around the apartment.

"I leave you alone with Noah for the day and you come back with a dog… what the hell happened" She asked rightfully so. I walked over and took a plate and a glass before sitting down and getting some pizza and soda and began explaining.

"-and then he walked me to the door and I may or may not have kissed him and we are going on another date at some point" I finished also finishing my third pizza slice, only to hear a bark from Luna.

"Right you must be hungry, girl. I should probably go shopping for some dog things tomorrow, lucky that nice lady gave me some puppy food for tonight and tomorrow" I said getting the puppy food out of my bag and putting some in a bowl and set it down so she could eat. I looked back at Laura who was just sitting there, I think I may or may not have shocked her a little too much.

"You okay there Laura," I asked a little worried honestly. But my question seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she had put herself in since she shot up and walked straight up to my face and put her hands on my shoulders.

"... You went on your first date, you had your first kiss and you're gonna go on a second date soon" I slowly nodded slightly scared as to what was going to happen. But before I could ask Laura hurriedly walked into her bedroom and stayed there. I just raised a brow before looking at Luna who was still eating and smiled, sitting down in a crouch beside her and petted her as she ate. I stood up again and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge only to have an absolute heart attack when the window in the living room was broken and I heard someone come in. I took and knife before going into the living room with Luna beside be growling. When I walked in, however, I saw both Dick, Jay and Tim standing there in full gear looking ready to beat someone's ass. They all looked at me but before they could say anything Luna barked at them moving their attention from me to her.

"When the fuck did you get a dog?" Was Jay's absolute genius response to that. Before I could ask what the fuck they think they were doing Laura came in.

"She went on a date," Laura said pointing at me(I was still standing there with a kitchen knife). I just glared as I finally understood what had happened and becoming extremely annoyed with every single one of them but particularly-

"Laura!"

* * *

 **Hey, guys so there you have it. Please tell me what you think of Noah and Alex as a couple cause I really want your opinion on the matter, and one more thing before I go, I am really really happy that you guys like my story and really thankful that you take your time to read it, every time I need some motivation I always go to the Reviews/comments and instantly feel better and more motivated. Anyway as always, I hope you guys will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	28. The Good Doctor-27

**Chapter 27.**

 _The good doctor._

* * *

"Come on Luna!" I called as I saw her come running towards me and Noah quickly. It's incredible how much can happen in a year, I mean my graduation, me and Noah getting together, Dick and Kori moving in together and Jay finally showing dad that he was alive even though it wasn't exactly the best reunion **(AN: Batman Under The Red Hood)**. Although Jay came back into our lives he still kept the mantle of Red Hood and was as violent as ever no matter how much dad tried to tell him off. Tim and Jason were introduced to each other and even though they clearly hated each other in the start they had warmed up to each other, and even though they would never admit it they thought of each other as brothers. Luna had become a permanent member of the family, she had taken well to everyone in the family and loved being around everyone. Dick had decided to pass on the leader position of the Teen Titans to Tim while Dick became the new protector of Blue Haven, a city not so far away from Gotham he also got a job as a cop, which I was proud of him for. And as for moving, me and Noah had talked about moving in together, of course, we hadn't told the rest of the family yet(although I already talked with Laura, Katrina, and Marco and they were all very happy for me), I had become quite terrified since what happened last time when I told them that me and Noah was in a relationship. Both Jay, Tim, Dick and dad had threatened him about hurting me when I wasn't around, even Alfred had warned him not to hurt me. When I heard of what they had done I had dragged them all down to the bat cave and used half an hour trying to explain to them that Noah would never hurt me intentionally and that I could take care of myself, after that they stayed out of my relationship. Luckily they took me seriously but they still kept an eye on Noah and still made sure I was safe they just kept it to a lower level and I suppose that's the best I could ask for. Right now Noah and me were at the park with Luna waiting for the rest of the family to arrive, since they reacted like they did last time I told them about Noah and I's relationship I had decided that this time we should do it in public so we had organized a picnic at the local park.

"Sis!" I heard a very familiar voice yell out from behind me before I was tackled from behind by my 18-year-old brother soon to be taller than me, annoyingly.

"Jesus Dick what have I told you about the tackling, it's gotta stop," I said annoyed but still not able to hide the smile that formed on my lips. After making Dick let me go(with the help of his lovely girlfriend Kori)I said hello to the rest of the family and we began to set up the picnic. Of course not even halfway through the picnic the paparazzi decided to show up to get some pictures of us for their gossip magazines. Both Dick and I held Jay back when he was about to go over there and give each of them their own personal bullet through their heads. Dad had called in some help and before we knew it they were gone once again, leaving us alone finally.

"I heard you got a job at Washington's Law Firm," Dad asked Noah as we all just began eating the delicious food Alfred had been so nice to prepare(of course Alfred was here as well enjoying this nice family outing).

"Yeah, it was a lot of hard work but I finally made it, although Alex was a lot of help to motivate me so I never gave up," He said with a smile, properly happy that the awkward silence was gone(he certainly wasn't the only one). But yes he had recently gotten a new job at one of the biggest law firms in not only this state but one of the biggest law firms of the country which in turn made him earn quite a lot of money(even though he was still on the low end of scale, but he was happy nonetheless)and that was part of the reason why we thought it was a good idea to move in together now, we even found a very nice apartment, although it was in Starling City which makes the reveal so much more nerve wrecking.

"What no, you did all the hard work, I only helped you stay on the right path," I said before taking another sip of my cider, before continuing.

"But now that we are on the subject" I started setting my cup down and started to cling to Noah's arm before continuing "since Noah is earning more now and we have been together for a year we decided to… move in together" I said hugging Noah's arm closer while looking around at the different reactions. Dad just raised a brow while Alfred just smiled and congratulated Noah and me with Dick and Kori doing the same. Jay got some beer stuck in his throat and Tim just smiled and said congratulations.

"What the fuck. Well, congratulations I guess" Jay said when he stopped coughing and wiped off the leftover beer that had been spilled.

"I assume you've already found the apartment," Dad asked with a smile and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well see here is the thing… umm… well" I tried, I really tried but I just couldn't tell them. Luckily Noah saw my struggle and took over "The apartment is in Starling City" he said bravely. Over the year Noah had gotten pretty good at staying brave around my family even when I sometimes couldn't since I was apparently what Laura called a Daddy's girl. Dads eyes had widened, both Tim and Jay immediately protested and started arguing with Dick who said he was happy for me although I could still see some sadness in his eyes. And before I knew it Jay and Tim started a fist fight with Dick, which dad and Kori tried to stop. Noah, Alfred, and I just stood to the side looking at the chaos that had started, Luna sitting calmly beside me properly thinking we are nuts, not that I would argue.

"Well that could have gone better," Noah said with a nervous smile.

"Honestly I don't think so" I replied, Alfred just nodded in the background and Luna barked properly agreeing with me as well.

 **Timeskip~**

Moving day was a hassle, if not for all the people then because I had an exam the exact same day which meant I had to leave early. Luckily, Katrina, Marco, and Laura were there to make sure that neither dad or any of the boys could interrogate poor Noah(not to mention Luna was there and while she liked the family and all, she was still the most loyal to Noah and me)… well not again, last time poor Noah was frightened for his life, not to mention that since we revealed that we were moving to Starling city they have only wanted to interrogate Noah even more. I left knowing that when I came back they would highly lightly be done moving everything and no one would be dead… hopefully.

 **Timeskip~**

And I was luckily right, no one was dead or hurt so that was a giant plus. Not to mention that everything looked great **(AN: This is the new apartment** **.dk/rooms/10333830** **)** It looked amazing and exactly like how I pictured it. When I came inside I saw all of the people I loved and cared deeply about relaxing in the living room with four pizzas and a lot of soda and beer.

"It looks amazing!" I said in awe as I walked inside and looked around.

"Hey you're back, how did it go, did you pass?" Kat asked excitedly.

"Of course she passed," Jay said nonchalantly eating another slice of pizza not letting me answer and making Dick wack him over the head. I sighed and sat down on Noah's lap and took a piece of leftover pepperoni pizza and a took a giant bite. Of course, my silence made everyone worried, Noah wrapped his arms around my stomach and pressed his face into my neck in comfort since he knew Jay was wrong.

"For your information, I didn't pass Jay" The test was basically to say if I was good enough to become a doctor(not the final exam, if I wanted to become a doctor there was still 3 more years of school) and I failed, only by three points but still failed. It's not like I've never failed before, I have plenty of times but not in something as important as this. Yes I could retake the test but I didn't really see the point in becoming a doctor anymore, I guess you could say I lost my motivation. Originally I wanted to become a doctor to help my dad and brothers when they get severely injured but, I realized I didn't need to help them. Not to mention I already knew enough to help them in a basic life or death situation. I had tried to convince myself that I should not just become a doctor because I wanted to help my family but also because I wanted to help others in a way without becoming a hero… But I guess that thought just wasn't enough to keep me motivated.

"I'm sorry Alex," Tim said, pity clear in his voice. I think I was the only one in the family who didn't have anything against it when people talked to me with pity, yeah sure if it was a person I didn't know I would be a little-pissed off, but when it was my close family and friends I knew they meant no harm and actually felt sorry for me and genuinely wanted to comfort me.

"For someone who failed such an important test you don't seem to upset about it," Marco said with a raised brow. I sighed, as I felt Noah nuzzle my neck in comfort I had already told him about my loss of motivation so he knew but he was the only one.

"... I suppose you could say I'm second guessing my career choice, I just don't feel the motivation I once felt" I explained running my hand through my hair before taking another bite of the slice of pizza in my other hand.

"And when did this happen?" Dad asked clearly shock that I didn't tell him.

"A few months ago, becoming a doctor was never really something I strode for but…" I was about to explain that I wanted to become a doctor because I saw my dad and my brothers getting hurt and I could do nothing to help them, but if I said that I would, in turn, reveals the family secret to Kat, Marco, and Noah. And yes I was planning on telling Noah(with permission from dad and the boys)but right now properly wouldn't be the best way to break it to him.

"But?" Kat asked, I just kept my lips shut and head down. Noah kissed the back of my head patiently, that is also one of the reasons I love him, he's so patient and accepting of others. Noah understood that I didn't want to explain and knew that I would explain everything to him at my own speed and he respected that.

"She lost her motivation" He answers for me. I looked at dad trying to make him understand that I would explain when we were alone, the message got across since he gave a short nod in response. The others promptly forgot about it and changed the topic thankfully. After a few hours everyone left since it was pretty late, I hugged everyone and thanked them for the help and apologized for not doing anything myself. After everyone had left I just walked over and hugged Noah, he just went with it and hugged me back resting his head on top of mine while swaying back and forth before our sweet moment was interrupted by Luna who barked and nuzzled herself between our legs wanting some attention.

"You better now?" He asked after a few minutes kissing the top of my head as I petted Luna. I nodded and moved away feeling a bit better than before. Noah gave me a quick kiss on my lips before moving into the living room and started cleaning it, I took the leftover pizza and put it in the fridge. We ended up on the couch watching Pixar's Coco **(AN: Yeah i know that there is no tv screen in the apartment pictures but just pretend that there is a flat screen over the fireplace)** which in turn left me curled up in Noah's arms with tears streaming down my face making Luna come up and whine because her owner was sad. As you can properly tell I was a big crier when I came to movies and I was the same with books, Noah thought he was more cold-hearted but I could still see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Well Coco is definitely my new favorite Pixar movie," I said while wiping my tears away with the sleeves of my white and cyan colored sweater.

"I still like Up better but whatever floats your boat" Noah replied with a chuckle.

"Don't you mean whatever floats your house?" I said with a smirk, Noah just groaned before pushing himself up in a sitting position "that Is it I'm going to bed, you get to sleep on the couch for that bad joke"

"Noo~ don't leave me for the bed!"

All in all moving day was great, there was the failing exam but not even that could get me down because now I was living with my amazing boyfriend in our new and wonderful apartment.

 **~Timeskip~**

Today was going great so far at least. Noah and I had decided to just have a lazy day today since we didn't have work today. So most of the day was spent lazing around until Noah had been called in by his boss and had to leave. So now it's just Luna and me which was still fine we went for a walk and I did some shopping, got some of the things we needed, like a new frying pan, don't ask what happened to the last one. Right now I was on my way back from the mall with Luna on a leash but still walking beautifully beside me.

"Look mommy it's a doggy!" I heard an excited voice yell behind me. I turned my head and saw a little girl with long blond hair tied in pigtails and a light green dress and a light brown haired woman running to catch up to what was presumably her daughter. The young girl ran up to me and looked at Luna in wonder and excitement.

"Can I please pet your doggy miss?" She asked cutely looking up at me.

"Sure just be gentle and wait till she shows that it's okay to pet her, don't rush it," I said as I saw the mother finally catching up to us. I looked at the little girl and saw Luna back away from her and hid behind my legs for protection the little girl obviously wasn't happy about this and whined, her mother grabbed her before anything else.

"Chloe what have I told you about running off like that, you scared me half to death!" The woman said with a stern voice.

"Sorry mommy I just wanted to pet the doggy but the doggy doesn't like me," She said, it was clear by her voice that she was about to cry, the mother sighed and crouched down and hugged her daughter. I dug into my pocket and found a dog treat(i always had them in my pocket for training and if something like this happened)and crouched down on Chloe's level besides her mother who had let go of her now and put my hand out to her.

"Why don't you try giving this to her and I'm sure she'll let you pet her," I said with a smile, Chloe snifted before slowly taking the treats and looking back at Luna who was still behind me. She held out the treats in a flat hand towards Luna who looked hesitant but slowly came out from behind me and sniffed Chloe's hand before deciding it was safe and came out and ate the treats. Chloe's eyes lit up and a giant smile formed on her face as she slowly began petting Luna who let her. Both Chloe's mother and I stood up again and I brushed myself off and picked up the shopping bags that I had put on the ground.

"I'm sorry for this but thank you for taking it so well," She said, I just smiled and waved it off.

"It's nothing really, this happens quite often, not that I mind at all. Besides it's good for Luna to start trusting other people" I replied looking back down at Luna who was now licking Chloe's hand making the little girl giggle in response.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Julia and this is my daughter Chloe," She said with a smile holding out her hand for a handshake which I gladly took.

"I'm Alex and this is Luna" I introduced returning the polite smile. But before we could talk further a giant explosion was heard which drew our attention. Out of the smoke came a falling Green Arrow who landed on the street not so far away from us.

"You both need to get out of here now!" I yelled Julia nodded shakingly and picked up her daughter who was now full out crying. I looked back and saw Green Arrow or Oliver as I better know him lying in pain on the ground. I heard people gasping around me and looked back to where the explosion came from and saw a person dressed in all black with a long tail coat flying in the wind behind him/her. Onomatopoeia, I knew who he was since he had been after my dad as well. He went after all the none superpowered heroes, he creeped me out. I looked back at Oliver who was still lying on the ground, it was only now I noticed the glass sticking out of his abdomen, without thinking I ran over to him and kneeled beside him with Luna right by my side.

"Alex?" I heard him almost whisper in a raspy voice.

"Yeah it's me, now lay still and relax. It's only gonna hurt more if you're tense" I said as I pushed in on the sides of his ribs checking to see if there were any other places with glass. I could hear Red Arrow(previously known as Speedy but after he left the Titans and went back to Starling city to pursue the lone hero line)and Black Canary(who is dating Oliver if your in doubt)in yelling something in the background but I quickly blocked them out and focused on Oliver since he was the one in need of medical attention quickly. I looked back at Oliver's face and realized that he had gone unconscious which was definitely not a good sign. I reached up and turned his head to the side showing me his neck and reveals a long deep cut. I whispered a silent 'fuck' under my breath, I took off my scarf and quickly pressed in down on the cut stopping the bleeding quickly, although I quickly realized he couldn't breathe. I looked up and saw a crowd surrounding us whispering probably about who I was and what happened and things like that, not that I had time to focus on that.

"I need someone to fetch me a knife, a long thin tube and a bottle of alcohol!" I yelled, I quickly saw three or four people running off and some looking through their purses. I heard some people gasp from behind me and saw two figures come up beside me from the corner of my eye. Looks like the fight was over, not that I cared much at the moment, I was quite busy. Some people ran up to me and laid the things beside me.

"Black Canary I need you to hold here, and tight" I said as I guided her over beside Oliver's head so she held my scarf in place while pressed his right side hard enough so I felt his rib, I felt something I hadn't felt before, he had a Flail chest, it happens when a segment of the rib cage breaks due to trauma and becomes detached from the rest of the chest wall, I followed down a straight line from his armpit so I didn't hit the heart when I cut and began counting his ribs, when I reached the second rib I cut through Oliver's green uniform and cut right under the second rib, I poured some alcohol on the tube and my hands before I inserted it into his lungs and put the other end of the tube down the rest of the bottle which I saw was apparently a bottle of whiskey making a homemade one way valve. I sighed before turning my attention back on Black Canary who was still holding my scarf to stop the bleeding.

"He needs to get to the watch tower immediately. But the glass needs to stay or else he will bleed out quickly" I explained. I saw Canary give nod to me before lifting Oliver up in her arms still pressuring his throat with my scarf, leaving Red Arrow or Roy behind standing next to me.

"Thank you for the help" He said looking me in the eye, now i of course knew Roy he and Jay were drinking buddies and best friends(not that they would admit it unless they were drunk)so he's been to Gotham quite a bit. Not to mention I use to "babysit" him and Wally years ago. Oliver and Dinah already knew I moved here to Starling City since dad told them that if I was hurt or even worse killed in this city… well, let's just say they won't be able to move for the rest of their lives. Of course, this also meant that I had to visit the WatchTower. After the hero's left people started clapping, making me realize that there was still a huge group of people gathered around which was now clapping, I also think I saw someone filming the whole thing on their phone but I didn't have so much time to look since I grabbed Luna and left as quickly as I could, picking up my shopping bags on the way.

When I got back home with Luna I let out a breath of relief as I took off my jacket before realizing that there was blood on my hands. I Just went out to the bathroom and washed it off drying my hands afterward. I sighed before walking into the kitchen with Luna following right behind me and took out a wine glass before pouring up some Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru 1990 a very expensive red wine that dad gave to us as a gift yesterday and since Noah didn't like red wine no matter how expensive, he wouldn't mind if I took some. I grabbed my now full glass and a bag of salty potato chips and some dip before making my way into the living room and turned on the tv. I flipped away from the news and before I knew it I ended up using two hours watching The Good Doctor and yelling out the correct pronunciations and getting mad when they used some made up words(which they did quite a bit) or just didn't do the right procedures with a patient. But my little relaxing party was ended when I got a text from dad saying that they needed me in the WatchTower. I sighed, I of course expected this but that didn't really mean I wanted to go. I got up, startling Luna who was sleeping beside me on the couch, she happily jumped down and ran over to follow me as I made my way towards the kitchen putting the wine glass in the dishwasher and what was left of the chips in cupboard for some other time and remembered to turn on the little radio in the kitchen so Luna wouldn't get lonely **(AN: I have had a few dogs in my life and I always do this and it works wonders since they don't act up so much by pooping on the floor or something)**. Before going out I walked into me and Noah's room and picked up a box underneath the floorboards which contained my notebook where I wrote about my visions and a little black domino mask, the only thing that made this one different than the ones Dick, Jay and Tim's use was that this one didn't have the white covering the eyes, it was just completely black. I only really used it if I was going to the Watch Tower or meet some heroes that didn't know dads secret identity. I walked over and put on a black trench coat with a light gray scarf, however, when I walked towards the front door Luna barked waking her tail thinking we were gonna go for another walk.

"No Luna you can't come with me, you have to stay home. But I'll be back soon" I said throwing some treats on the floor as I slowly walked out the door, wearing one of Noah's jackets since mine had blood on it. I walked out and locked the door before making my way down streets that were now lit up by the sunset. I finally arrived at the Zeta beam teleported was located and stepped inside where a light blue and white light wrapped itself around me teleporting me to the Watchtower. When I walked out I immediately made my way to the med bay where dad had told me to meet them, I found The right door and knocked before hearing a voice saying come in.

Inside I saw dad in his uniform(or costume but when I said that he would just get pissy and say it was a uniform), Dinah, Roy and obviously Oliver who was laying on the hospital bed still in costume looking significantly better than last time I saw him. I also saw Doctor Lainey, the Doctor stationed at the WatchTower to take care of the heroes when they were too injured. She was really good and had taught me quite a lot if anything she was probably my mentor. But I surprisingly also saw Dick and Wally, although I had no idea why they were here.

"Hey, sis!" Dick greater me happily before walking over and hugging me, and me being used to this affectionate idiot just hugged him back and said hi. After breaking the hug and giving a slight wave to Wally who also happily waved back I turned my attention to the others, giving a quick nod to dad who gave one right back and a smile to Lainey who just smiled in return. After greeting the others I turned my attention to Dinah, Roy, and Oliver.

"Hey Ollie, I see you're doing better," I said crossing my arms with a smile on my face, before turning my attention to Roy who chuckled and Dinah who just shook her head.

"Ha ha very funny, but yeah I'm doing better thanks to you I'm told," Ollie said with a smile, I just waved it away.

"Stop, what I did was what I did nothing more to it. Now I know you guys didn't just call me up here for a chat about Ollie's injuries, so why am I here?" I asked uncrossing my arms and putting one on my hip. However, instead of getting an answer from Ollie, dad or Dick Lainey step forward and took the spotlight.

"I talked with Batman and Nightwing and was told that you gave up on your dream of being a doctor, but as you know I'm not one to let great talent to go to waste so I'm gonna offer you a job, here. I already talked with Bats that I needed some more help up here but as you know there's not many people he or a lot of other heroes here trust, well none of them have a medical degree" She explained. I was shocked, I mean me and Lainey had joked about me working here for ages but we never really thought dad would agree since working here comes with the risk of villains finding out and going after you.

"Of course this is only if you decided to, no one is pressuring you to chose although now you know it's an option," Dad said, confirming the fact that she was the one who suggested it. Dad was protective over me, and the fact that i didn't know how to protect myself as well as my brothers could(although don't get me wrong I'm still a force to be reckoned with if you attack me or piss me off)dad was more protective of me, meaning that for him to give me permission to do this was a way of saying that he saw I was having a struggle and needed a goal to work towards. I smiled and nodded before saying I needed time to think about it, which everyone understood. Afterward, Lainey had to go home saying that there was nothing more to worry about with Ollie, that he just needed rest and plenty of it. Dad needed to be back at the manor since he and Tim had patrol and Dick also needed to go on patrol in Blüe Haven. Dinah stayed in the medical apartment with Ollie while Roy went home for the night and promised that he would take patrol. And me, I just went home to Noah and Luna thinking about the offer and if I should take it.

* * *

 **So if you don't know there is a medical drama series called The Good Doctor about a new surgeon with autism. A very good show and if your into medical dramas I would recommend this one and House M.D.**

 **Although I have researched the medical ways so I have tried to make them as accurate as possible. But yeah the medical situation with Oliver is actually from the first episode of The Good Doctor. Anyway if you have any questions please do ask I promise I will answer. As for a Chrismas chapter, well I can't promise since I have some exam trials next week so ill be really busy and stressed but who knows, maybe there will be a mini Halloween, Chrismas and New years chapters. Anyway, as always I hope you all are gonna have a great day or night where ever you are in the world and Merry Chrismas or Happy Chrismas or whatever you and your family celebrate!**

 **Misker Out.**


	29. Bonding-28

**Chapter 28.**

 _Bonding._

* * *

 **Jason's Pov.**

"Where the fuck did that dumb dog go," I asked myself as I looked behind the couch trying to find Luna "I swear next time Alex asks me to watch her damn dog I'm gonna close the door in her face".

Alex had asked me to watch Luna while her and Noah were in Metropolis getting some Christmas presents, apparently since they both have been so busy lately, Noah with his job and Alex with her re-taking a school year to get through the exam she failed a few months ago they haven't been able to go shopping for Christmas gifts and since Bruce(more Alfred actually)is holding a family Christmas dinner the day before Christmas, having us all stay over till the next morning to open presents. Honestly I didn't want to go but if i didn't Dick and Alex would properly just smash the door to my apartment down and drag me over to the manor by force.

Anyway since both of them were gone, Bruce, Alfred, and Tim were busy with decorating the manor and taking care of other things and Dick was doing his job and was on patrol that just left me, well and Alex's friends but Alex had insisted that I take care of Luna, deeming it a "good opportunity to do some bonding" while I servile doubted that since that dog hated me as much as any other animal in the entire animal kingdom does. But being the great brother I was I agreed.

I went down on the floor and looked under the couch and saw the damn dog, that immediately began growling at me.

"Yeah yeah I get it, you hate me, the feeling is mutual. But if I don't take care of you Alex will quite literally rip my head off and serve it to you so both of us are gonna have to suffer through this" I said, mostly to myself since the dog properly didn't understand a word I said. I hooked my two fingers around her collar and gently tried to tuck her out from under the couch, key word being tried because when I tucked on her collar she turned and bit my hand.

"Fucking hell!, your a stubborn little shit aren't you" I yelled walking into the kitchen and pulling out the small bag of dog treats Alex had left, before making my way back to the couch and sat down by the coffee table and pulled out a treat.

"Come on, see what I have," I said with an irritated tone as I held out the dog treat. I could see Luna sniffing the air and looking at the treat before deciding it wasn't worth getting near me to get the treat and ignored me and the treat.

"You have got to be the most stubborn ass dog I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," I said, giving slightly up.

"I swear, it's just like Alex to take in those with the most problems. Well, I do suppose they say like father like daughter" I said with a sigh as I put the treat back into the bag before leaning my back against my couch and closing my eyes.

"... She shouldn't be so accepting, I mean it's great that she is, she's just about the only person in this fucked up family that doesn't analyze people the moment they walk in the door. But if she keeps going she's gonna end up in some really big trouble" I said rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"I mean she always asks us how we are doing, if there is anything we need or if we just need to talk. But whenever we ask her, she always comes with the same reply, 'no I'm fine' or 'don't worry about me' and it's so fucking clear that somethings hurting her, that she's hiding something she's afraid to tell us… and yet she never does"

"This is fucking ridiculous, why the hell am I talking about this to a dog, nonetheless a dog that god damn hates me" I said standing up again and picking up the bag of dog treats "you can stay under there, just don't come running to me when you're hungry" I began making my way into the kitchen only to hear something smashing from the living room, I quickly grabbed onto my gun I had laying around in one of my kitchen cabinets before making my way into the living room.

I saw broken glass, it didn't take a detective to figure out it came from the broken window that was presumably broken by the man dressed in all dark green standing in the middle of my living room. The minute he saw me he began shooting his strange ass looking gun at me, I quickly ducked behind the sofa chair and waited out till he stopped firing, probably to reload giving me the perfect opportunity to take some shots myself. I dove out from behind the sofa chair shooting at him and hitting him in the shoulder. Before he could react probably and shot me with his now reloaded gun I jumped at him hitting him in the face with my fist. And now we were in a fighting match.

However, during the fight, my gun had been thrown to the side and landed under the couch. I muttered a little 'damn it' before continuing fighting the guy and managed to get him far enough away from me to take a breather.

"Jason Todd, you have betrayed Vito Di Giorgio and have thereby condemned yourself to an early death" Okay so he was one of Giorgio's lackeys. Vito Di Giorgio was a gang boss I had worked with a few times before the whole Alex finding out I was alive, again. But since Red Hood had been seen with the Bat more than a few times lately, Vito Di Giorgio had apparently become mad and has now sent people to kill me, not that this was the first time someone has been so pissed at me to send someone to kill me, actually this is the thirteenth time.

He jumped me, landing me on my back and pulled out a knife but before he could finish his job he was knocked to the side by a gray blurred. "What the fuck!" I yelled out I surprise as I saw the bastard dog standing there with my gun in its mouth.

I will admit after being revived from the dead there isn't much that can surprise me, but this, this is certainly not what I expected from a dog that hated me since the day it laid its eyes on me.

I kneeled down and carefully to my gun from Luna's mouth, patting her head softly while doing it. "Okay that disgusting, now it has all sorts of dog drool all over it. Man, I liked this gun to" I said as I looked my now drool covered gun over, only to receive a growl in response as if to say 'I saved your life and now your fucking dissing me'. But before our little joyous 'conversation' could continue we heard a groan from Giorgio's lackey who stood up, immediately I aimed my gun and shot him in the leg making him fall once again an accidentally knocking his head on the coffee table on the way down and went unconscious. I waited a minute before sitting down on my couch with my gun in my hands and Luna looking at the lackey and then to me and sat down like she was waiting for some sort of praise or apology.

"Alright, maybe you aren't such a terrible dog as I thought you were, but that still doesn't mean I like you," I said running my hand through my hair. I sighed and leaned back onto the couch and closed my eyes. I felt the couch bed down a bit, signaling that something else was on the couch, I felt something soft and full of fur lying down right beside me. I just smirked to myself and petted the damn dog softly.

 **Alex's Pov.**

"So think they have killed each other yet," Noah asked as we made our way up to Jason's apartment. To be honest, Kat would have loved to take care of Luna, but I just wanted Jay to get to know her, and who knows maybe actually become okay with her. Not that I expected them to be best friends overnight, I just wanted them to be able to tolerate each other when they're in the same room, without Jay glaring at Luna and Luna growling at Jay.

"Don't even joke about that, I would hate it if those two hurt each other?" I said unlocking Jay's apartment with the spare key I got from him. "Hey Jay we're here, sorry it took so long but there was a long line and then the traffic was terror-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I walked into the living room. Noah walked in behind me and said the exact words I was thinking as he to saw the scene in front of us.

"What the hell happened here!?"

On the couch were Jay with Luna cuddled up beside him and a broken window behind the with the raggedy curtains blowing in the cold night wind. On the floor laid spread around was broken glass and bullet casings, not to mention all the stray bullet holes in various different furniture and the guy dressed in dark green lying unconscious(I hope)in the corner with a bleeding leg and shoulder. To say we were shocked would be the understatement of the century.

"Oh hey you're back," Jay said before yawning tiredly, accidentally waking up Luna in the progress, who in turn yawned herself and stretched out before jumping off the couch and coming over to us with her tail whacking back and forth, signaling she was happy to see us.

"What in the all hell happened here, and who is he!" I yelled out, making Jay groan in annoyance before answering me "just bonding with your dog".

 **~Timeskip~**

Christmas Eve, a wonderful time, we had all finished off a wonderful dinner that Alfred had been so sweet to prepare, with some help from me and we had all opened our gifts and were now all resting and relaxing. I was out in the kitchen helping Alfred drying off some dishes.

"Hey Alex" Tim called as he just entered the kitchen, I stopped drying the plate and looked over at him "Yeah, what's up"

"When did Luna and Jay become so cozy, last time I checked they hated each other more than I hate going outside?" He asked, his face full of confusion. Alfred and I looked at each other before putting down the things we were holding and made out way into the living room where we were met with the wonderful sight of Jason lying on the ground on his back and Luna lying across his stomach, both sleeping soundly. I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing as Alfred took a picture that was definitely going into the family album.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, here is a small Christmas chapter for a special Christmas. I really hope you liked it since I am writing this very late at now and I have an English pre-exam tomorrow.**

 **And hey I wanted to know if you think the spelling has improved or if it's still really fucking bad, so please tell me so I can at least know if I have made some progress in my grammar.**

 **Anyway, I sincerely hope you will all have a wonderful Christmas or whatever you celebrate wherever you are in the world!**

 **Ho ho ho Misker Out… to celebrate Christmas!**


	30. Heartbreak-29

**Chapter 29.**

 _Heartbreak._

* * *

He left, just like that. I'm an idiot, I knew this could happen yet I still didn't do anything to stop it from happening and now I'm left here alone with only Luna as company. Luna wipers as she licked the tears off my cheeks, I gave her a forced smile before wiping the rest of my tears away with my sweater. I walked out to the kitchen and picked up my phone that was lying on the counter I quietly dialed my dad's number, lucky he picked up after two rings.

"Alex, are you okay. I heard what happened from Dick" Of course Jay had told it to Dick and Dick had of obviously told it to dad, I sniffed a bit before clearing my throat and answering.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay… I just… can I stay at the manor for a while?" I asked trying not to cry, I've already shed enough tears and crying didn't help the situation.

"You don't need to ask that and you know that I'll come and pick you up in an hour," He said softly.

"Thanks, dad, I'll get packing then," I said hanging up as I leaned my back against the kitchen counter and let out a shaky breath before I went to the bedroom and took my biggest bag and packed some of my clothes and my computer and other essentials. I also packed some of my favorite pictures of dad, Alfred, and my brothers and some of my friends, but I left the pictures of me and Noah behind knowing that I would cry every time I looked at them, I also packed a small bag full of Luna's stuff. After making sure I had everything I made my way down to the street with Luna following behind me. Before I knew it I stood on the sidewalk and waited for dad to come, Luna whimpered a bit and nuzzled my leg knowing that I was sad, I crouched down while patting her head.

"It's gonna be alright girl, he just needs some time and that just what we need to give him," I said to her with a sad smile, before standing up again when I heard a familiar car horn. I looked and saw one of dads cars come around the corner before coming to a screeching halt not so far away from me. The driver's door opened and dad stepped out in a light brown sweater, a black jacket, and dark blue jeans. He quickly jogged over to me and hugged me, I hugged him back straight away as I could feel more tears gathering in my eyes. I don't know for how long we stood there, all I know is that I felt safe. I don't even remember getting in the car but know where I was. The car ride was mostly silent thankfully, dad knew I didn't want to talk about it so he didn't bring it up. I thought back on what had happened and how it came to be this way.

 **Flashback**

It was just a stupid argument, you know one of those arguments that are just started over the smallest things, hell I couldn't even remember what it was about anymore. But everyone knows that even the smallest things can create the biggest problems.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not like the other guys!" He yelled angrily at me across the living room.

"Oh ho hoo, don't even go there!" I screamed at him, pissed that he changed the subject like that, playing the victim again "You should know best that I would never Never compare you

to anyone else!"

"Oh please you're just like any other girl, you're probably drooling over those heroes in secret, you would just love to have a proper man like Nightwing instead of me!"

"I could never think of my brother in that way or any other hero for that matter, that's disgusting!" I yelled back not even realizing the words coming out of my mouth before it way too late. I put my hands over my mouth in shock as I saw his face morph into that of surprise and then into furious anger.

"What," He asked quietly as he slowly made his way towards me, making me stumble backward.

"What did you say," He asked in the same scary tone, as I backed away more and more from him. But me not answering apparently made him angrier. "WHAT!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the table beside him making the lamp on it shake before it fell down and broke into pieces and making me wince in fear. He saw this and stumbled backward turning around so I faced his back, I slowly got up from the floor and walked towards him, reaching out to put his hand on his shoulder but stopped midway and pulling my hand back.

"I'm going out, and when I get back you better be gone," He said coldly before grabbing a coat and walking out the front door slamming it behind him as he left me behind standing in the middle of the living room holding my hand still in shock. I slowly felt tears gather in my eyes before they came pouring down like a rainstorm, I let out a quiet sob before I fell to the ground. I just laid there, on the cold hard floor sobbing, I felt a wet tongue lick my hands. I looked at Luna with tears and snot all over my face before I grabbed onto her and cried into her fur. In the midst of my sobbing I called Jay and brokenly explained what happened, he said that he was in the midst of a battle but was gonna come the moment he had the chance.

 **End flashback**

As I walked back into the manor started to get the sent of my favorite baked goods, brownies. Dad had told Alfred what happened before he left and had apparently seen to it that I had what I needed when I got here. When Alfred saw me he gave me a big hug and whispered "Everything is gonna be alright in the end, and if it isn't alright it's not the end" I said thanks and wiped away the small tears that had gathered in the corners of my eyes. I took a small plate and put approximately five brownies on it(although it could have been more)and said I was gonna unpack and went to my old room that was so clean that it was like I never left. I dropped my duffle bag onto the floor and put the plate on my desk before face-planting on to my queen sized bed, I felt a slight dip in the bed as Luna(who had been following me the entire time)jumped up and laid beside me with her head on the back of my neck, and just like that we were both out like a light.

When I woke up I was a bit confused why I was back at the manor before I remembered, but I quickly everything that had happened came back and hit me in the face. I shook away the tears that were forming and picked up my phone from the bedside table and saw that it was late afternoon meaning I had slept for about four hours, I sighed before getting up waking Luna in the progress who blinked a bit before yawning cutely and nuzzled my hand so it was now resting on top of her head making me chuckle a bit as I started petting her, which she thoroughly enjoyed.

I stood up from the bed and stretched out before walking to the door, and with Luna beside me we made our way down the hallway to the giant staircase where I could hear three people yelling at each other, and instantly I recognized all three of them. I went down the staircase and walked into the giant living room where I saw Tim and Jay yelling at each other over who knows what and Dick in the middle trying to stop them from tearing each other apart, It was only just now that I realized how much I had missed being here. I just simply clear my throat gaining the attention of all three of them as they all stopped and just stared at me. I folded my hands over my chest shaking my head in both amusement and annoyance. They all quickly unfolded themselves from the knot they had been in an immediately Dick rushed over and hugged me close only to be ripped away from me a second later by Jay as he told him to let me breathe while Tim put a blanket over my shoulders.

"Guys!" I yelled making Dick and Jay stop their argument before I continued "Thank you for being here, but I promise I'm okay, so please just stop" and so they did.

"Sorry sis, but don't lie to us," Tim said as he rubbed my shoulders in comfort.

"We all know your not okay, we would be more worried if you were completely okay," Dick told me as he walked over and took my hand and gave me a sad smile.

"Dicky birds right sis, we aren't stupid we know your hurting. Why do you think we're here" He said with a smirk. I could feel my smile fading away rather quickly after they said that, and yet again I was down on the floor bawling my eyes out, but this time I had my three little musketeers to comfort and help me, and that helped more than any brownie. We somehow got onto the couch and Tim had fetched some paper towels so I could wipe my nose and eyes.

"Thanks, guys, it really helps to have you all here," I said as I sniffled a bit and gave a grateful but sad smile.

"Of course sis, your always here for us when we have problems," Dick said handing me another piece of paper to wipe my nose.

"Besides we're family, that's what we're here for the right" Tim stated he came back with a glass of water which I took with a grateful smile.

"Jay, where do you think you're going?" Dick asked as he crossed his arms.

"Where do you think, I'm going out to find the son of a bitch that did this to our sister and pump that fucker full of bullets," He said as he walked out of the living room cracking his fingers.

"Jason no!" Dick yelled before rushing after our brother who was crackling insanely down the hallway. That's when I saw dad and Alfred coming into the living room looking down the hallway where they saw Dick running after Jay.

"What happened?" Dad asked turning his attention back to me and Tim who just sighed making me giggle a bit.

"Just Jay being Jay and Dick being Dick" I answered him. Dad just shook his head and walked over to me and putting his hand on top of my head "You doing a bit better?" he asked concerned. I took and a deep breath before relishing it again and gave him a soft smile "Yeah" I simply answer, which was good enough for him as he stood back up.

"Alright, I have some work that needs to be done but the boys will stay here for a few days to keep you company, just promise me you'll call if you need me" I nodded and dad said bye before he headed out the door to get to work. I wasn't mad that he left, I mean how could I get mad, he was running a giant company after all, besides I had Alfred and my brothers.

Dick, Jay, Tim and I spent the day by the tv mostly, either watching some comedy movie or playing on the PlayStation or Xbox. Either way, the way was spent getting my mind away from what had happened and why I was even there in the first place, but now I was left with my own thoughts. Luna and the boys had fallen asleep(Luna using Jay as a pillow)to a random drama movie we put on to pass the time, I couldn't really fault them for falling asleep since the movie was very predictable, you knew every turn it was gonna take by just watching the first five minutes. I would have fallen asleep myself if it wasn't for the fact that my phone was blowing up with texts from Laura, Marco and Kat asking if I was okay, or in Laura's case if she could rip out the guy's spine and use it like a xylophone. It was nice to know they cared and was there for me(and in Laura's case making me laugh, even if she was being totally serious)but I couldn't really deal with anymore social contact today, right now I mostly just wanted to be left alone and wallow in self-pity and sadness. I put blankets over the boys and made sure they were comfortable before I went to my room. Just after I closed the door I felt myself break down, I just put my head in my hands and let the tears flow. After a while of sitting there, I got up and went out on the balcony to get some fresh air and enjoy the stars.

"I see you're still not asleep" I heard a soft voice say behind me, which didn't really surprise me since I was used to dads 'surprising' entrances.

"Sleep wasn't the first thing on my mind," I said with a sad sigh without turning around and put my elbows on the railing and rested my head in my hands. I saw dad walking up behind me and leaning against the reeling as well, we both just stood there for a while looking at the stars and now saying a word.

"I know that I'm not the perfect parent, hell when I adopted those boys I wasn't there half the time. It was mostly you and Alfred that took care of them, and you did an amazing job" He started off, I was about to interrupt since he did help to raise them, he helped them get their rage out and get over their emotional trauma, but he shut me down by raising a hand indicating he wasn't done so I waited "But, if there is one thing I know a thing or two about it's how to deal with a broken heart. You know how many lady loves I've had, and yes while many of them were to keep up appearances and business deals, there were some that I loved as well. But either I would ruin it by somehow not showing my love for them in the ways they wanted or they would just be after my money, either way, it's never really ended up becoming something serious. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt watching them leave or betray me, a love lost no matter what love it is will always leave a scar on your heart… but it will always be your choice to either move on and find a new love or stay in the past and never move past it. It will hurt and it will take time if you chose to move on, but at some point, somewhere in time, it will be worth it… It worked for me didn't it" He said as he kissed my forehead. At that, I couldn't stop the smile or the happy tears that were now rolling down my face. I quickly hugged him, a hug which he quickly returned both of us with a smile on our faces, I just nuzzled my face into his shoulder.

"Oh don't tell me your just using this hug to wipe away your snot and tears" He said in a teasing tone as he pulled away looking over the 'damage' that I had done "You stained it, you know this is a Desmond Merrion Supreme Bespoke worth almost 50.000 thousand dollars" He said in a tone that obviously meant he was joking(although what he said about the suit was highly lightly real)

"Oh no, the horror. After all, it's not like you're a billionaire who can just by another one or get this one cleaned by you butler" I said in a very sarcastic tone. After only a few seconds we both broke down in laughter, but dad quickly sobering up and me soon after.

"By the way, you totally stole some of that advice from Alfred didn't you" I accused him while pointing a finger at him, dad put a hand on his chest smiling offended by this accusation "I would never steal advice from Alfred… I would, however, steal advice from a tv show" we both laughed again, however this time it came out as more of a chuckle and a giggle.

"Thanks, dad, you know you may say that your not the best parent, and yeah there are some points that could be worked on, but you're far from the worst and there are some parts you're doing perfectly," I said with a smile bumping his shoulder.

"Thanks, sweetheart, now it might be best for you to get to bed," He said ruffling my hair a bit with a soft smile.

"Wow that's strange to hear coming from you Mr I-stay-up-five-nights-in-a-row-to-solve-a-case, or the time you spent a week trying to catch up on some paperwork that you had been neglecting because the justice league needed some help off world" I answer with a raised brow while pushing his hand out of my hair.

"Alright I get it, I might not be the best person to hear that from but you definitely could use some sleep after today" I was about to answer but was stopped by a yawn, proving that dad was right like he usually was.

"Okay okay, just promise you'll be careful out there," I said as we walked back inside my room.

"With the help of the boys, I don't think it's me you should be worried about getting injured" I giggled a bit at that.

"Yeah the criminals should probably watch out for tonight"

"I'll see you tomorrow, sleep tight," He said giving me a short hug before leaving, probably to wake up the boys to go patrol. I just sighed before walking over my duffle bag that was still on the floor where I had left it, I pulled out my sleeping where that basically just consisted of a way to big shirt for guys that I bought in Target. I was about to go to bed when I heard scratching on my door, for a minute I was confused as to what it could be before remembering that Luna had fallen asleep downstairs with the boys and had probably woken up when dad woke up the boys, I hurried over to the door and opened it to see an ecstatic Luna who immediately jumped me.

"I'm so sorry girl, I forgot to wake you up," I said hugging her close to me with a smile as she continuously licked my face in happiness. After our short and little reunion, I went to bed this time with a happy Luna sleeping at the end of the bed.

 **~Timeskip~**

So two years have gone by at the blink of an eye, Noah and I broke things off as one could probably expect. And no it wasn't just because of the argument, Noah had apparently found someone he was more interested in, a guy by the name of Kaden. After I found out about this I was naturally upset, even so much that I almost didn't stop Jay when he was on his way to rip the guy in half, keyword being almost since Kat slapped some sense into me making me see that it wasn't the best way to solve things. After about two or three I somewhat moved on, during the first two months (which was the hardest)I got my stuff from our apartment, I let him keep the furniture and all that crap since I didn't need it. The pictures of us were now in a box in the manors addict promptly being ignored and forgotten about, however, cleaning up in all those things also made me realize how rushed our relationship had been.

I had decided to stay at the manor since Tim moved away for college and because I didn't really feel like finding a new apartment at the time. It was a lot easier as well since I didn't have to do so much cleaning(even though I did try and help Alfred anyway I could). I ended up accepting Lainey's work offer in the watchtower and since I wanted to keep myself busy I also got a small job at a small animal shelter/rescue center. Having to keep to jobs at once was a bit hard but luckily I found a way to balance them so I still had free time and could still work hard at both places, and while working at the watchtower medical bay kept me busy and on my toes the animal shelter was quite the office since it was peaceful and I loved being around all the cute animals, of course they could be visits but most of them calmed down after they figured out that we wouldn't hurt them, I even got to go on a few animal rescue missions around Gotham and once in Central city. Safe to say even though the break up hit me hard I was getting by now.

"I'm going to bed now, night dad, night Al," I said with a yawn as I made my way up the stairs with Luna by my side, also looking exhausted.

"Goodnight Alex, sleep tight"

"Goodnight and sweet dreams miss Alex"

I got to my room and closed the door when I saw Luna was inside as well, I sighed and went over to my closet and found my sleeping shirt before going to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth, but just as I was done I started getting dizzy, the world turning white and suddenly all I could see was white.

"Oh for Christ sake, not now" I yelled in annoyance when I realized that this was yet another vision. Color started coming back, this time I was somewhere that I honestly didn't recognize where I was, but I could tell it was somewhere expensive since it had very fancy couches that were one with the wall. But before I could look around some more I heard someone from behind me.

"Us?" I heard my dad say, making me turn around quicker than flash. I saw dad in his bat suit and in front of him a(to be honest)very attractive woman, with long brunette hair and sexy long dress on that had a cut down her leg.

"Wait a minute, I recognize her from somewhere… Thalia, that's Thalia al Ghul!" I stated in shock, safe to say that I was happy that they couldn't hear me. Dad had told me of when he met her, apparently, her father Ra's al Ghul was the leader of the league of assassins and had offered dad to join them but he refused for obvious reasons.

"Not you"

Thalia said and before she looked over to the curtain which opened to show a young boy who was properly 10-12 years old, he had katanas hanging on his hip and was dressed in all black clothing.

"Me and your son" Dad looked at the kid, still glaring a little although the glare softened up a bit, I could see he was still suspicious which was to be expected.

"You expect me to believe this," He said sternly.

"I assure you, he's yours" When she said this the kid made his way across the room and looked dad up and down "Don't look so stunned father, I thought you'd be taller" that made me laugh like I had inhaled the Joker's laughing gas. Everything turned white once again before the witness disappeared and I was facing my bathrooms ceiling. I groaned in pain as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"I'll never get used to this shit," I said as I used the sink to support me as I stood up, I looked myself over in the mirror. I used my hand to rub the back of my head, only to see blood on my hand when I looked at it. I walked out of the bathroom using the wall as support and made my way out in the hallway.

"Alfred!" I yelled, hoping to get Alfred's attention so he could help me out, and it seemed to work since I saw Alfred running towards me not even two minutes later.

"Miss Alex, what happened!" He asked worriedly as he hurried over to me support me "Another vision, I had it while I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. This was a very important one" I explained still trying to regain my composure. I turned my head and looked at Alfred with a serious expression "Bruce has a biological son, with Thalia al Ghul" I said shocking Alfred

"Oh dear"

* * *

 **Hello everyone, sorry for not uploading a chapter sooner, but the musical I was in had a premiere last month and it had everyone busy prepping and well safe to say I was busy trying on costumes and remembering my lines and stuff. Anyway here's a new chapter, I thought it was finally time to introduce Damian into the story, and well I ended up deciding to split Alex and Noah up since I thought it would be for the best and like she said in the chapter it was a bit rushed and came out of nowhere. Like always I hope you guys will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	31. Damian Wayne-30

**Chapter 30.**

 _Damian Wayne_

* * *

"It was good to see you again Tim, promise you'll call at least once a week," I said hugging him again. Tim had just spent the weekend at the manor after much pleading from me. He rarely came home on weekends which was fine especially since he made sure to call once a week to assure us that he was doing okay, but I really wanted to see him again after a couple of months and might have ended up almost forcing him to come home one weekend. I had also lured Jason to the manor and had asked Dick to come over and spend the weekend, Alfred had even made sure that dad didn't have any business meetings or appointments, so basically I had my entire family home for the weekend which was what I had planned from the start. We spent the weekend having movie nights and baking(mostly Alfred, Dick and me)and playing board games(which I had basically forced everyone into playing, and dad ended up beating the shit out of us in Monopoly for obvious reasons). But sadly even the best things have to come to an end and now Alfred, dad and I were waving goodbye to Tim who went aboard the train.

I let out a sigh and looked out the window as we drove back home, thinking back to the vision that I had last week, after I had told Alfred about it we talked through it and everything that happened in it and thought it would be best to just wait for it to happened and then take it as it comes. Of course, I wasn't scared to meet him I mean I already had to go through almost the exact same thing three times already, okay so maybe I might be a bit nervous. But then again this was my biological brother, of course I love all my little brothers but this was a bit different and from what I've seen in my vision he doesn't deal with his feelings very well, and is very stiff and straight in what he does, of course, that came from the fact that he was raised by the League of Assassins. But that just meant that we would have to be patient with him and it's not like that was very different from what we had done with Dick and the others, but this one would probably need some more patient the others.

 **~Timeskip~**

It was basically a pretty ordinary night, dad was out doing his broody superhero gig while Alfred and I were in the kitchen making some new cookies since we ran out after the family get together last weekend. I was trying out a new recipe of cookie, Hot Cocoa cookies since they were the perfect side treat to some hot chocolate. I took my batch out of the oven and a smile formed on my lips when I smelled the wonderful smell off some newly baked cocoa cookies, I carefully put them on the countertop of the kitchen island to let them cool off a bit.

"They smell wonderful Miss Alex," Alfred said as he rolled some new dough.

"Thanks, I just hope they taste as good as they smell than"

"I'm certain that they will taste even better than they smell, they might even be better than mine," He said with a small chuckle.

"You flatter me Al, but I doubt they'll be better than yours. Nothing could ever top your cookies not even your apprentice's" I fired back. Just as he was about to answer back, properly to protest, the specialized bat phone, signaling that someone was calling the bat computer downstairs, properly dad or Dick.

"It seems I'm needed elsewhere, would you mind taking over for a bit Miss Alex"

"Sure, no problem. And if it's Dick please remind him that he still owes me about 20 dollars" I yelled after him as he left the kitchen. After he had left I went over and continued to prepare the cookie dough that Alfred had been working with. But not even 2 minutes past by before my phone vibrated in my pocket signaling that I got a text. I sighed and wiped my hands on the dish towel that was slung over my shoulder before taking my phone out, it was a text from Kat.

Kitty-The-Crazy-Kat: Heey! I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party thursday?

Me: That depends on what party it is and who's hosting it?

Kitty-The-Crazy-Kat: Well here's the thing, it's being held by Brooke Collins and it's at her house…

Oh no, I remember her. Well, it wasn't like I knew her or have even met her. But she was once Marco's girlfriend but she cheated on him with not one, not two but three guys and worst part is that she did it just about two months since they started their relationship and even worse is she didn't regret it in the least she just said that "she had needs and he was only there to help quiet her 'stable relationship need'" and that "he would do it eventually to" safe to say Marco was devastated and it took him a hell of a long time to get over it.

Kitty-The-Crazy-Kat: Soooo… wanna go?

Me: Does Marco know about this?

Kitty-The-Crazy-Kat:... no…

Me: And you really wanna go to this dum party, why exactly?

Kitty-The-Crazy-Kat:... James is going

Me: Jesus Christ, alright fine but you owe me big time. AND if Maco finds out you take the blame, got it

Kitty-The-Crazy-Kat: Yeah sure, no problem. The party starts at 23:00 Thursday so you can pick me up at 22:40, great thank you so much bye!

Me: Wait I never said anything about driving!

Me: Kat!?

Me: I know you're getting these

Me: Are you just ignoring me!?

Me: You absolute cunt

Me: Just wait till I get my hands on you!

I sighed in annoyance before putting my phone back in my pocket. I swear ever since Kat got that stupid crush she's been unbearable. Apparently there was a guy in one of her college classes that she had a group project with a month back, and apparently, she had developed a crush on him and was now doing just about everything she could to be with him. The worst thing is that just like before she would drag us down with her and she talked about him 24/7, so much so that Laura had said that she wouldn't talk to her until she either got over her crush or confessed and became her boyfriend.

I went back to rolling the dough thinking about what to wear and what to say to Marco when he discovered it, because I know he's gonna find out, I don't know how but I do know he's gonna find out one way or another. But yet again I was interrupted this time however by Alfred when he came into the kitchen almost giving me a heart attack.

"Miss Alex, Master Bruce has found the boy" He calmly informed, making me drop the dough(luckliy it landed on the counter top) and hurry down to the Batcave while Alfred hurried to check that the guest bedroom ready.

It seems like I got down there just in time since the secret entrance opened and the batmobile came rolling in stopping at the platform blowing a gust of wind towards me. I felt Alfred came up and stood beside me as the platform turned to the head of the batmobile faced the cave entrance.

"Welcome back sir" greeted Alfred as the doors opened and the young boy I saw in my vision jumped out and stood in front of Alfred and stared at him. "I presume this is the young man of whom you spoke"

But before anything else could be said the young boy spoke "Hello Pennyworth, I've heard of you"

"At your service Master Damian," He replied. Before anything else could be exchanged Damian turned to face me, and I could just feel him judging me which was pretty uncomfortable.

"And you must be my half-sister" He stated coldly like before, but I just smiled and stuck a hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Alex, It's nice to meet you Damian," I said with a polite and soft tone, but he just raised a brow before turning back to Alfred and looked around. "Where are the rest of the servants?" He asked, I just let out a breath of disappointment turning my attention to dad instead who came walking towards us.

"I am the sum total" I heard Alfred answer. Damian turned to look at dad clearly a bit confused "You have only one servant?" He asked with what I believe to be disbelief. Dad stopped walking and stood beside me.

"He's not a servant, he's a friend" Dad answer. Damian just let out a humpf before walking over towards the bat computer "So this is the fabled Batcave, grandfather told me all about it" he said sitting down in dad's chair and spun around to face us as dad and Alfred walked closer to him "Smaller than I imagined" He said looking at the ceiling. I let out a giggle making him turn his attention towards me before looking back at dad and Alfred.

"Very efficient though" he continued. I just sighed, with a small smile on my lips as dad and Alfred looked at each other.

"He's the spitting image of you at that age, It's a bit chilling" Alfred stated making me smile knowing that this would highly lightly be a challenge for dad.

"Tell me about it," Dad said

"I'm gonna go and make the rest of the cookies, have fun with him," I said with a chuckle to dad as I walked over and patted him on the shoulder before walking over to the elevator to go upstairs again. When I got there I saw Luna laying down before the grandfather clock waiting for me.

"Hey there girl, looks like your gonna have to get used to another person," I said scratching her behind the ear making her tilt her head in comfort. "Come on let's go and get the rest of those cookies done before Mr grumpy pants comes," I said before walking into the kitchen and continued with the cookies.

Just as I had taken the cookies out of the oven I saw Luna looking towards the doorway just before I saw Alfred and Damian come to the kitchen. "And this is the kitchen" Alfred showed gesturing to the room I was standing in. I walked over and sat the last batch of cookies down next to the others that had come out of the oven a few minutes ago and had cooled down.

"Hello again Damian, I just finished up baking some more cookies. You want one?" I asked with the same soft smile I had on earlier, I held out a cookie for him to take. He silently accepted it, before sniffing a bit to it making Alfred raise a brow in response. He looked back at me, and I just took another cookie from the same tray and took a bite. He looked back at the cookie and took a small bite, he chewed a little and I could see his eyes lit up a bit but his face still stoic as ever.

"Not bad Half-sister" He said, I guess It'll take some time before he'll drops the whole 'half-sister' thing, but I'll wait. However before he could take another bite he saw Luna and said dog saw him as well and tilted her head in curiosity, Damian doing the same properly without knowing he did so. I hid a chuckle behind my hand when I saw this, I also saw Alfred smile at the scene.

"Damian meet my dog Luna, Luna meets my brother Damian" I introduced. Luna stood up and carefully walked over to Damian who was standing really still with the cookie still in his hand. I stood there carefully watching the entire thing with a smile knowing that Luna wouldn't hurt him unless he was aggressive with her. But from what I've seen and experienced in life, those who are bad with people are usually a lot better with animals so I wasn't really worried.

Luna started to sniff him as to make sure that he wasn't a threat. Damian slowly crouched down and put out his hand for Luna to smell. Luna sniffed the hand and finally decided that he wasn't a threat and guided his hand so it was on her head, signaling that she wanted him to pet her, to which he happily did. This was also the first time I saw a small smile spread on his lips making me smile wider, I also saw Alfred smile at this interaction, he even sneaked a quick picture of the scene.

However, before it could go any further Damian quickly stood up and his stern and cold expression returned "Pennyworth show me to my room" he said not making eye contact with me. Alfred bowed his head and made his way out the kitchen but before Damian could follow I stopped him.

"Wait" I called out making Damian and Alfred stop in their track, Damian turned around to face me, clearly confused but trying to continue to have a poker face. I turned around and took a napkin and put three of the cookies from the platter into it and wrapped them up, I then turned back to Damian and walked over and handed him the neatly wrapped cookies.

"This is just a little welcome gift from me, have a goodnight," I said with a smile placing the cookies into his hands, and when I looked at his face I saw that he was shocked and somewhat confused as if this kindness was new to him. But that was quickly covered once again by a stern and cold expression, and yet not quit because if you looked carefully you could see the gratefulness behind that mask of his.

"Hn, I've had better but I suppose this will do for now," He said before turning around and followed Alfred out of there with the cookies still in his hands.

I smiled to myself before turning to look at Luna who was sitting looking over to where Damian and Alfred had left moments before, she then turned her attention back to me. "Well, one thing is for sure, the boys are gonna have one hell of a hard time getting used to him," I said with a chuckle mostly to myself. Just thinking of all of them meeting his was giving me a headache, when this meeting was to happen it would need to be planned to perfection and only one at a time or else I'm afraid World War III would happen.

* * *

 **And Damian has finally arrived too the family, wonder what will happen next chapter, guess you'll have to wait and see till next month. And maybe I'll get some more inspiration in Italy, yep I'm going to Italy for a week on a week-long student exchange student program, it short but I'm sure it's gonna be fun. I'll actually be leaving in 5 hours and 40 minutes at five in the morning, it's gonna be one hell of a journey so WISH ME LUCK!**

 **Misker going on a journey!**


	32. The fourth Robin-31

**Chapter 31.**

 _The fourth Robin._

* * *

I yawned before I sat up in my bed and stretched out waking up Luna who was sleeping by my feet. I put my feet down onto the carpet by my bed and made my way into the bathroom where I got ready.

After yesterday I really couldn't sleep for hours, I tried to come up with different ways to spend the day with my new brother, but at four in the morning, I basically fainted out of exhausting which meant I ended up waking up at 10:30 instead of the usual 8:00. But since Alfred didn't come and wake me I'm only assuming that he knew that I was up so late and decided to let me sleep in, and considering that this is my last day off before I have to go back to work I really appreciate it.

I went on with my usual morning routine, putting on the set of clothes that I had put out yesterday and brushing my hair and putting on my normal makeup, which just consisted of some foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and neutral lipstick color.

I went out of my room when I hear my stomach that it usually does when I need my first daily consumption of food. Luna just tailed behind me as always, so safe to say it was a pretty normal morning.

"Good Morning Al" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen and sat down by the kitchen island as Luna went over and ate her breakfast that Alfred had put in her bowl. Alfred turned around and smiled when he saw me "And good morning to you Miss, I left some Coconut-raspberry waffles in the fridge" he answered as he looked at me over his shoulder before continuing to prepare whatever it was he was doing.

I walked over to the fridge and took out a plate with the amazing looking waffles on it and began eating while looking out the window, that's when I saw a couple of the bushes in the garden were chopped in half and some of the heads were missing.

"I'm assuming that that wasn't made by the gardener, well unless he was unbelievably drunk or on drugs of which I doubt since I know Greg," I said before showing a bite of waffle in my mouth. Alfred walked over beside me and looked out the same window wiping his hands on the dish towel.

"You are correct, It seems that the saying 'Like father, like son' is more accurate than one would previously think," He said with a smirk, I chuckled a bit before taking another bite. Alfred went one to put the dough he was apparently baking into the fridge before starting to clean the kitchen utensils that he had been using. I stayed in the kitchen and ate my breakfast while having a lovely conversation with Alfred. When I was done I put my dishes into the dishwasher "So Damian is still here right?" I asked wanting to know where he was and if he was up and about.

"Yes, I believe he was in the library last I saw him" He answer, I yelled thanks as I made my way towards the library. Now the library wasn't my favorite place in the manor but it was definitely in my top five. As I walked into the Library I looked around but didn't see Damian anywhere. I decided to check his room which was only two rooms away from my own, but I didn't see him there either, I then tried the garage but yet again I didn't find any trace of him. I stood there thinking for a minute before deciding to confront Alfred with that fact that as far as we know he wasn't in the manor. But looks like I was too late since Alfred was on the phone with my father when I came into the kitchen again.

"Of course Master Bruce will be there shortly," He said before hanging up and letting out a sigh.

"So he's with dad?" I asked, probably just asking the obvious. Alfred just nodded and went out of the kitchen to get the car ready. I decided to follow and go with him to pick up Damian, I took Luna with me thinking we could drive by the park and take a walk before going back to the manor, who knows maybe Damian wanted to join.

We arrived only to see broth dad and Damian standing on the sidewalk, dad with a clearly disappointed look on his face. I sighed knowing that Damian probably did something more to piss dad off than just sneaking out of the house. Alfred stopped in front of them and dad opened the door and saw me, he showed me a quick small smile before focusing on Damian "Alfred is to take you directly home, no stops" he said sternly before continuing "You will not go off on your own, you will stay away from the computer and you will stay out of sight. Do you understand", Damian just crossed his arms before replying with a cold and more than annoyed tone "I owe my grandfather a death" he than closed the door and Alfred started driving. I sighed knowing that this wasn't gonna be the end of it, more like this was the beginning of a new and long argument, stubbornness can both be a blessing or a curse. I looked at Damian who seemed like he was deep in thought, probably planning a way to get out and get his revenge on his own. I decided that starting a conversation was probably a good idea before he gets deeper in thought.

"So, what exactly did you do other than sneaking out and into dads office?" I asked, actually quite curious. He didn't seem to have heard me or just chose to ignore me, I went to try again but was interrupted by him. "Why don't you just mind your own business half-sister," he said coldly, clearly annoyed if he was annoyed by me being here or just me existing I didn't know. I made eye contact with Alfred in the rearview mirror who looked at me in sympathy before focusing his gaze back to the road. I decided to try my other idea.

"Alfred would you mind driving us to the park" I asked, surprising both Damian and Alfred who looked back at me in the rearview mirror "Miss Alex I'm afraid I can not do that, I got specific instructions from Master Bruce to-" "To drive Damian directly back home, yes I know but those rules down apply to me and I have decided tó take Damian with me" I said trying not to look too smug, but knowing Alfred he saw right through it. Alfred sighed in defeat and took a turn towards the park. I could feel Damian staring at me probably thinking about what I might be "planning" but honestly I just wanted to spend some more time with my new brother and get to know him better. Alfred stopped in front of the park entrance and set us off, I asked that he would pick up in two hours and while he did try to talk me down to one hour I stayed stubborn and finally got my will. He drove off leaving Damian, Luna and me standing at the entrance.

"Why?" was the first and only thing he asked, I just smiled and walked into the park and he (luckily) followed, running to catch up.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me, I was beginning to think that I was nothing more than a nuisance to you" I stated, letting out some coldness seep into my own voice, which actually seemed to surprise him but the surprise was quickly covered up again by his natural poker face. There was some uncomfortable silence where we just walked, the only one who seemed to be having just a bit of fun was Luna who was happily sniffing the bushes.

"I don't know what your grandfather and mother thought you. Well I know they probably thought you that feeling emotions are a sign of weakness or something like that, and I won't try and tell you it's not, not because I believe the same thing, far from it actually. I just know that you won't listen to me because even though I've only known you for one day and haven't talked to you that much at all, I know that you are just as stubborn as the rest of this crazy family so I'll let you figure it out by yourself"

During this whole speech thing I was well aware that Damian was staring at me, very intensely might I add. And when I was done he just looked at the fountain that we had stopped in front of.

"But as to the reason I have taken you to the park, well I wanna get to know you and I want you to get to know me. Because rather you like it or not, we are brother and sister even if it's only half that doesn't change the fact that we are family" I explained finally turning to look at him(well I had to look down at him since he only reached my chest, and I wasn't small by any means, I mean yeah Dick and Jason were both taller than me but I was still taller than Tim)I smiled at him, seeing the shock and surprise in his eyes but you could also see he was careful to not let it show on his face. "I see" Was the only thing he said in response, afterward we both looked back at the fountain.

After our little conversation we continued walking for a bit, still in silence all be it comfortable silence, still a bit tense but way more comfortable than before. I could even feel him starting to relax a bit, not much but I still note it as a victory.

However a bit into the walk I noticed how he would glance at Luna and at the leash, at first I thought it was just curious but I slowly realized that he might want to try and walk her. I stopped walking and that caused Damian to stand still as well.

"Here," I said giving him the leash before continuing "why don't you try and walk Luna for a bit, my arm is getting tired"

Damian looked at the leash in his hands and gave a small nod, but still kept his stoic expression, but you could see the childish happiness and curiosity if you looked close enough. I smiled to myself knowingly, he's warming up to me rather he like it or not.

As we walked I saw an Ice cream vendor, and since I'm a sucker for chocolate ice cream or just ice cream, in general, I decided to get some but as I walked over I realized that Damian wasn't following and in turn neither was Luna "I'll be right back" I yelled back at them before walking over to the vendor. I talked to the vendor and got two ice creams one chocolate and the other vanilla I paid for them before walking back to Damian who just stood still staring at Luna who was patiently waiting for me, her eyes not leaving me for one second. When Damian looked back at me and saw the two ice creams he raised a brow. I gave him the vanilla in his other hand and started eating my chocolate one. We began walking again but I saw that Damian was hesitant to eat his ice cream, but after one lick of the cold creamy substance, he gradually began eating more. We ended up sitting and eating our ice cream on a park bench.

After I had eaten all of the ice cream I began to crack small pieces of the waffle cone and threw them out in front of us which drew in more birds, some smaller some bigger. And after Damian was done with his he started doing the same, seemingly fascinated with the birds, and that's when a great idea struck me "You know, I work at an animal shelter I could take you there sometime. We mostly dogs and cats but we also have some horses and other weird but wonderful animals".

"Hn... Maybe" He said silently still looking at the birds.

 **~Timeskip~**

A while later Alfred came and picked us up, the ride home was somewhat quiet, luckily it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. When we got back Damian went to his room like I had expected and I stayed downstairs with Alfred.

"I'm assuming the walk went rather well," Alfred said as he looked back at me "It went better than expected" I responded with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna go I have some paperwork to get through from Lainey," I said before heading back to my room with Luna tailing behind me. I sat down at my desk and started working while Luna took a nap and before I knew it two hours had passed. I stretched my arms above my head and decided to go get some snacks from the kitchen. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, Alfred wasn't there so I just assumed he was somewhere else in the manor. I walked over and made some chamomile tea and put a few cookies on a plate and took it back to my room where I started working again, this time on some papers from the Animal shelter I worked at. But I was stopped in my tracks when my emergency alarm rang, it was an alarm I had gotten from Lainey, it only rang when there was an emergency patient at the tower that Lainey needed help with.

I immediately took it and opened the drawer that had my ID card and domino mask in it and took a coat from my bed and hurried out, with a worried Luna following me. I quickly arrived at the cave and hurried over to the Zeta-beam and typed my destination and afterward turned back to Luna "I have to go girl, you take care of the boys while I'm gone okay" I said petting her on the head before turning back to the Zeta-beam I put on my domino mask and went through.

After only a second I was now at the Watchtower. I hurried through, the hero's around quickly moved out of the way when they saw me hurrying. After I started working here a lot of heroes have come to both respect and like me, of course, that was mostly for the fact that I handled their medicine and I saw a lot of them at their worst, but the fact that I was part of the Bat-clan/Bat-family might also have helped me earning me some of that respect. Especially when they saw how I acted when Batman was hurt.

 **Flashback**

To say I was pissed would be an understatement, I was called at 03:00 in the middle of the night because dad was to damn stubborn to lay down in the medical ward and let Lainey do her work. I was now forced to walk through the Watchtower in my giant sleep shirt that said "But did you die" and some very comfortable sweatpants and a domino mask that was probably upside down.

As I walked into the observation deck I saw dad standing against the computer, clearly favoring his left side which was made as to why since his right side was covered in blood and wrapped in a bandage that looked like it hadn't been changed in hours even though it clearly needed. Around him stood worried legions that were clearly trying to get him to go and get Lainey's help, I recognized Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter but the rest I was unfamiliar with.

I sighed before marching my way up to them, Superman and the others that knew me moved away quickly and let me threw while those who didn't know me stepped away as well although a bit more slowly. While I walked by some of the hero's I didn't know I heard one of them say "Oh come on if Lainey couldn't get him to take a break what makes her think she can" while another guy replied "Just let her try, I mean it's not us that's gonna get yelled at when she fails"

I scoffed a bit but continued in my quest nonetheless. When I came close enough I pulled on dads long cape hard enough to get him to turn around and face me, and also hard enough to make him flinch in pain although it was almost unnoticeable unless you really paid attention you wouldn't see it. Dad put on his bat glare as the others named it, but just as he glared at me I glared right back. When dad finally seemed to realize who I was his glare lessened.

"Lex, what are you doing here," dad asked(Lex was the fake name I used in the Watchtower).

"See I'm wondering the exact same thing" I answer in a very sarcastic tone before I continued "But here is what I've gathered so far, I was woken up at 3 in the middle of the night because some stubborn asshole didn't think he needed medical help even though there is a giant gaping wound in his side leaking a waterfall of blood" I said angrily, my tone surprising a lot of the others around us, I knew I was causing a scene but I couldn't care less.

"I'm fine, there is work that needs to be done" He replied, ladies and gentlemen that is where I run out of patience. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened my eyes once again and put on a sickly sweet smile and said "I swear to fucking god, if you don't get your ass down to the medical ward right this goddamn second I'm gonna get Agent A and force you down" and that's where my sweet tone ended and I started angrily yelling "be it with a tranquilizer or with a bo-staff and then I'm gonna drag you there myself!" I finished still glaring.

Everyone was quiet, and dad for once in a long time lost his stern fazed and looked at me in surprise and also a bit of fear. He however quickly covered it up before walking out and down to the medical ward. I let out a sigh, before finally realizing that there was a lot of heroes around me, all very silent.

"My work here is done, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go home and try to go back to sleep before I have to go to work tomorrow," I said before walking out of there. But as I left I heard a female her whisper "Holy shit she's badass" which made a smile form on my lips.

 **End Flashback**

Apparently, after that Flash had by accident to some league members that I was Batman's daughter and in turn, had gotten his ass beaten by dad. But after that, I was a lot more respected, although Green Lantern did try and use that against dad, hoping to humiliate him but ended up almost pissing himself when dad threatened him. One younger hero apparently had the balls to ask for my number and he got the same treatment as Green Lantern. It only got worse when the boys found out about it, safe to say dad might be free from the humiliation in the Tower but the boys love to bring it up just to annoy him.

I finally ended up at the medical ward and went in, where I saw Lainey and two other heroes(I think their names were Hourman aka Matthew Tyler and Booster Gold aka Micheal Jon Carter)holding down Atom aka Ray Palmer who by the looks of it was in a great deal of pain.

"Lex get the sedatives!" Lainey yelled in desperation. I hurried over to one of the cabinets and flung it open, taking one of the syringes filled with benzodiazepines in a liquid form of course. I went over to Atom's side and stuck the syringe into his arm. Slowly he started to calm down before being knocked out completely by the drug. Lainey, Hourman and Booster Gold relaxed and let go of Atom, Lainey wiping away some sweat.

"Thank you for your help" She thanked the two.

"No problem" Hourman replied as both he and Booster Gold left, leaving me, Lainey and a now unconscious Atom.

"Lex, thank goodness you could come so fast. I was worried I would have to ask one of those guys to use their power or something to knock him out" She said with a sigh of relief.

"So what happened?" I asked, "Well Atom and Green Lantern were on a mission in New Delhi, India and Atom ended up with four broken ribs and some internal bleeding which as you know causes a lot of pain. By the time Green Lantern got back here with him he was unconscious but he woke up and started panicking during which both Hourman and Booster Gold walked by and heard him yelling and screaming, they quickly came in here and tried to help me calm him down but it didn't work so we needed some way of knocking him out" She calmly explained, I nodded and texted Alfred that I had been called to the WatchTower for a medical emergency and that I wouldn't be home till late in the night, afterward we went to work.

By the time we were done patching Atom up, it was 00:43 in the middle of the night, safe to say we were exhausted. I said goodbye to Lainey and made my way back to the Zeta-beam where I was teleported back to the cave. To be honest, I wasn't expecting much when I came back, I just wanted to go take a shower and then go to bed, but I should have known better with this family. When I came into the cave I heard someone talking.

"Really ticks me off, all those lectures he gave me about using protection" I heard a very familiar voice say. I quickly walked around the corner to see Dick sitting in a chair with the top of his suit off and with cuts everywhere.

"Indeed" Alfred replied as he continued to stitch the wound on his arm together. However, when Dick yelped in pain I hurried over gaining the attention of Dick and Alfred.

"Let me," I asked, and Alfred gave me the needle and thread.

"I do apologize, Miss Alex, we didn't hear you arrive," Alfred said standing up from his crouched position and brushing himself off.

"Hey sis," Dick said cheerfully although carefully, my guess is he knew that I was tired and therefore more easily annoyed and prone to become quicker pissed at others. I just sighed, mentally waving goodbye to that nice shower and the chance of getting a good night's sleep.

"Just tell me what happened and who I should be pissed at" But before he could reply he yelped again, I was about to apologize but was cut off by Damian who was leaning against the railing on one of the overlooking balconies staring down at us.

"Maybe you need more anesthetic," He said looking as stern as ever. I let out a silent groan knowing that this wasn't gonna end well if they kept talking like this, after all, it didn't take a detective to figure out who made these cuts.

"And maybe you need to go f-" Low and behold I was correct. Thankfully Alfred intervened before things could get out of hand.

"Master Dick"

"Maybe you should remember who the blood son is" Damian replied and this time it was my turn to intervene.

"Damian!"

"Bloodthirsty is more like it"

"Dick!" I yelled this time, accidentally wiggling the thread too much making Dick yelp once again in pain. I let out another sigh as I heard Damian walk away, properly looking at the old suits again. I focused my attention back to the wound I had to patch up.

"Please don't start a fight with him, I'm too tired and I really think I might kill someone if I don't soon get my sleep" I whispered mostly to myself, but of course the others heard me but luckily(or unlucky) Damian said something before they could start fussing.

"This was yours?"

"Still is" Dick replied as I finished off with the wound, he stood up and stretched. While I put the things away since none of the other cuts were deep enough to cause concern. I heard Damian start to open the glass door to suit but was stopped by Dick.

"Keep your hands off it, kid," He said clearly annoyed. I finished packing the medical stuff up and handed it to Alfred who put it back in its place with all the other medical supplies, which was a lot.

"Is this what you wore in training?" Damian asked smugly, making me whisper "Oh dear god, not now" to myself while Alfred came and stood beside me.

"I wore it when I went on patrol"

"The only thing it's missing is lace trim and a sun hat" Here we go, don't get me wrong I knew Dick wasn't gonna start a fight, but I did know that those comments did somewhat hurt him a bit since it was and still is some of his family's legacy. Besides, it was gonna be harder for Dick to like Damian if he kept insulting his family or just Dick in general.

If you may have noticed Dick had changed, quite a bit. I think it's mostly due to the fact that he was on a mission a few months ago that went wrong and it ended up with 212 people dead, me and the other had tried to talk him through it and kept saying that it wasn't his fault(which it wasn't) but he was still hurting, so he grew a bit colder towards others. He was still the same Dick when it came to me and the others in the family, but he certainly had become more serious since he thought it was his immaturity that got those people killed. I mean he even grew out his hair, now he had a mullet, which both Kori and I had begged him to get rid off but he just wouldn't listen to us.

"You don't fool me. I know you're thinking. You're thinking that you could be Robin, well you can't" Dick said in a(what I assumed to be a)stern tone.

"I don't need some insipid costume and a bird name. I'm way beyond your kind of simplistic training, as you saw tonight" He replied crossing his arms.

"Don't forget, you lost that fight?" Dick said walking back to Alfred and me.

"I swear to whatever the hell created us if I wake up tomorrow and one of you is either dead or missing, this little fight of whos the strongest will seem like a pissing contest. I'm gonna go to bed now and get some well-deserved rest, and none of you will even think about waking me before my alarm rings or there will be hell to pay" I stated before making my way over to the elevator.

"Oh and please inform dad that I'm back and going to bed Alfred," I said before the elevator doors closed behind me.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that you all noticed that I'm using The Son Of Batman, I believe I've already said this before but I'm using Under The RedHood, The Son Of Batman, Batman vs Robin and the newer Teen Titans movies for my fanfic. My week in Italy went great and maybe I'm gonna become an exchange student for a year in the US next year. Anyway, I hope you all are gonna have an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world!**

 **Misker Out.**


	33. Reminiscing-32

**Chapter 32.**

Reminiscing _._

* * *

"They're where!" I yelled out before coughing up the orange juice that had gotten stuck in my throat due to surprise.

"In London Miss Alex," Alfred said again while he continued washing the dishes. "Apparently Bruce thinks that Interpol can help them out" Dick explained coming into the kitchen from behind me. I sighed, I can't say I wasn't happy that dad and Damian were spending their time together, but when I thought of father and son bonding I wasn't exactly picturing them taking down bad guys. But then again I don't know what else I was expecting, this is the Bat-family(as Dick had called us) after all.

"Sometimes I get second thoughts about how dad has decided to raise you guys," I said shaking my head. Dick chuckled and patted my shoulder in comfort before walking over to the fridge and getting a soda.

"Anyway, I have to go to work. If dad calls say I said 'good luck and don't break too many bones'. I'll see you when I get back" I said before taking my purse and going out to my car and driving to the Animal shelter. I parked my car and went inside through the back door.

"Yo Ryland" I greeted as I saw him standing in the hallway looking at the actual "Alex, hey. Heard you have some family drama going on, care to give me the juicy details?" He asked I rolled my eyes. Ryland was, well he was actually my boss although he didn't really act like it. He was very nice and almost immediately gave me the job when Kat explained my situation to him(Kat is his cousin). He was also the leader when it came to animal rescues and was also called the Animal Whisperer because of how great he was with all kinds of animals. Now this place wasn't small by any means, this center was actually huge and had lots of different animals both big and small, which is why it was located a little outside Gotham, but there was a smaller center inside the city, mostly used as the main adoption center while this was more of a rehabilitation center to get the animals back on their feet so they could get adopted. I normally worked at the smaller center in the city but lately, there was a greater need here at the big center so I was moved here temporarily to help out.

"So I need you to go to the stables and get Walnut his medicine since Carrie is sick" He ordered, I gave him a salute before making my way to the stables. Walnut was one of the six horses that were rescued a week ago, while the other horses were malnourished and dehydrated Walnut was very sick, so sick that when we rescued him Carrie(one of the veterinarians that work with the shelter) didn't think he'd survive, but he surprised us all and pulled through which was a very welcomed surprise. And although he was better than when we found him, he was still in a very bad condition which meant that he needed to be extra cared for. I went into the stables and walked down to one of the more secluded areas where we kept the sick horses. Of course, we didn't just have horses here, we also had donkeys, lamas and even a camel. As to why and how we had a camel and some llamas, well there was a guy who tried to make his own zoo in his backyard but that ended up with a dead endangered tiger and him getting sent to prison to rot. While most of the animals from the self-made zoo was sent to a proper zoo to get traded and taken care of, the camel and llamas were sent here, I don't know why exactly but they were here.

I picked up the medicine box that Carrie always left here since this one was specifically for the horses before I walked over to his stable and looked at Walnut, he seemed to be relaxed but clearly anxious as to what was going to happen. Walnut wasn't used to human interaction, but luckily he wasn't violent like some of the others.

"Hey there Walnut, I'm sorry Carrie couldn't be here today but I hope you'll let me help you instead, just for today" I calmly said, before going inside the stable putting down the medicine box by the stable gate. I went over to him and stuck my hand out slowly, waiting for him to come to me, which he did after a few minutes. I began to pet his snout before moving to the side and petting his throat.

"There we go. Now you need your medicine and I need you not to bite me or kick me" I said moving over and went through the medicine box, before pulling out the bigger than normal syringe which immediately caused Walnut to freak a little out. I slowly put the syringe back inside the box and raised both my hands in a calming gesture to calm Walnut down. He did calm down after a while, I sighed before petting his snout again "This is gonna take a while, isn't it"

 **~Timeskip~**

I basically collapsed when I reached the couch, I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly slip into a nice well deserved sleep. That is until I was so rudely re-awakened by Alfred who coughed beside me to wake me on purpose. I sighed before opening my eyes and looking at him, he just smiled before saying what he needed "I'm afraid the couch may not be the best place to lay for a nap. Might I suggest that you go to your bed instead"

I narrowed my eyes at him before deciding that he was right and sat up, stretching my arms over my head while yawning. "Alright alright, I'll go," I said still very sleepily as I walked out of the living room but quickly stopped and turned around "By the way, when is dad and Damian coming back?" I asked curiously since I hadn't seen either of them since yesterday.

"I must admit that I'm not so sure when myself. But if I should set a time I believe early tomorrow morning" He said rubbing his chin while in thought.

"What about Dick, is he gonna come back or is he going back to Bluehaven?"

"Master Dick has yet to contact me on that matter. I do so apologize but it seems that it is just you and I tonight" I shook my head and waved a hand dismissively "It's okay, I suppose this means we actually get a quiet and calm dinner tonight" I said with a small laugh while Alfred gave a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm gonna go and take a nap. I'll come down and help with dinner in an hour if that's okay"

"Of course, an extra hand is always welcomed in the kitchen," Alfred said, I nodded and continued to my room. As I walked upstairs I realized I hadn't seen Luna yet, but knowing her I immediately went to the smaller living room here on the first floor. Since there was a fireplace in there Luna had taken to sleep on the rug in front of the fireplace whenever the fire was lit. And as per usual I did find her in her usual spot of the rug in front of the lit fire. She lifted her head and looked at me, and the reaction was instantaneous she quickly got up and ran to me wagging her tail furiously and making all the cute sounds, I crouched down and began to pet and hug her.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry I'm home so late there was a lot to do at the Center today. But I promise I'm gonna make it up to you tomorrow okay" I said petting her and scratching her belly. I smiled happily before standing back up and making my way to my room with Luna tailing behind me. When I got to my room I slipped into something more comfortable(and without a bra because fuck those things)and went to bed setting the timer on my phone to wake me up an hour later.

 **~One hour later~**

As I woke up I yawned before reaching out to shut off the alarm. I sat up and stretched my legs and arms, I looked at Luna who had jumped down from my bed and was now stretching out on the floor. I grabbed my phone and put on my slippers before going downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Alfred standing by the kitchen counter cutting onions, he turned around as he heard me enter.

"Good to see you up Miss Alex, would you mind starting on the ground beef. We are making Ravioli Lasagna so you best be starting now" I nodded and set my hair up in a ponytail before washing my hands and taking the ground beef out the fridge.

After about an hour and a half, we were done. The Ravioli Lasagna looked and smelled amazing, almost making my mouth water, it's also only now that I realized how hungry I actually was. Afterward, I sat the dinner table, not that it was very difficult since there was only me and Alfred.

"Looks lovely Miss Alex," Alfred said as he came in with our plates with a good portion of lasagna on it. "Well it has to be, after all, you were the one who taught me how to set the table properly," I said, as we both sat down and began to eat, "remember the time I always put the knife and fork on the opposite sides of the plate"

"Why of course, I remember that very well. I don't know how many times I would correct you but I do remember that you always use to say that it didn't matter since you can use the fork with both your left and right hand" he said with a chuckle. I nodded while continuing to eat.

"There was also when I accidentally flipped the cupboard destroying both everything on the table and even the table itself, not to mention all the fine china inside that cupboard. I remember you almost fainted and dad just laughed because he had done almost the exact same thing when he was younger" I said as I finished chewing, Alfred sighed but still had a smile on his face.

The silence that followed was comfortable and while I love reminiscing back on those memories it almost makes me wish it was still so simple. While I do love my brothers, everything just became so complicated and crowded after they came. I miss when it was just dad, Alfred and me when everything was simpler when we would be in the living room by the fireplace and just, talk. The times that Alfred and I were working in the kitchen and dad would come and try to help, but ending up needing help from me and Alfred or maybe when he had been on a very difficult job and he would be hurt and Alfred would take care of his wounds and I would be right there beside them, holding my dad's hand while looking very carefully at what Alfred was doing and how he was doing it. Thinking of those times also made me think back to my mom, how she would always call me her little bubble of happiness and the time we went to the lake in the winter and she would teach me how to skate, and even though I sucked at it she would always say that I was gonna be an amazing ice skater in the future. I suppose she was wrong, but back then I always said that I would be the best ice skater out there.

"Miss Alex, are you alright?" Alfred asked snapping me out of my little flashback, it was only then that I realized that I was crying. Alfred offered me a napkin which I took, wiping away my tears.

"Right, sorry Al I got caught up in some old memories," I said with a chuckle, Alfred put a hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"Why don't you go to the living room and sit down and relax, I'll take care of the dishes. I will come with some tea and a few cookies"

"No I'm fine now Al, I'll help with the dishes" I said as I began to take the plates, but Alfred put his hand on top of mine stopping me from taking the plates "I insist Miss Alex, you've had a hard day I'm sure" He said taking the plates from me with a smile, I sighed realizing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I nodded and went into the living room. I sat down on one of the couches, at first I thought about turning on the tv but I decided against it, it would only end up as background noise.

I sighed holding my head in my hands, I began to think about the visions they've gone back to be the small ones, the almost non-important ones. Like a chair falling over or what was inside a package that I got. They were like I said unimportant but it proved that I still had my "powers". To be honest, I had kind of given up on trying to find out why I had them, I just accepted that this was something I had and I had to learn to live with it. But the question of if I could learn to use it, every other hero could use and control their powers, so I must be able to control mine somehow as well.

Alfred came back with a tray of tea and a plate of cookies, he sat the tray down on the coffee table before sitting down beside me.

"Mind telling me what is on your mind?"

"... I just got caught up thinking about how much has changed, I mean don't get me wrong I love my life right now, but…" I stopped, looking down at my hands.

"But, you miss how it use to be" Alfred finished for me, I quietly nodded.

"I mean I love my brothers, but I guess I just miss the simple times. Hell I even miss when it was just me and mom, I'm not trying to be ungrateful"

"You just miss how it used to be, I understand. It's okay to miss how things used to be, I even find myself reminiscing on the old times, it's just important that you don't forget the good times that happen now nor the ones that will happen in the future"

"Basically, It's good to remember the past, just don't get caught up in it"

"Exactly," Alfred said with a smile, which I returned. The rest of the night was pretty relaxing, Alfred and I sat in the living room talking about the good old times and just talking. Before we knew it, it was almost midnight, so we decided to call it quits and go to bed. When I got to my room, with Luna beside me, I went to the bathroom and got ready for the night before going to bed.

 **~Timeskip~**

"Hey sis, you might wanna get up or I'm gonna end up eating all the pancakes!" I heard Jay yell.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back with a hoarse voice, still tired from being woken up so suddenly. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table which read 06:00, making me sigh and pull my blanket over my head trying to ignore the fact that I was really hungry. I stayed like that for a few minutes before realizing something that I had looked over.

"Wait, Jay?" I said to myself, I sincerely didn't remember Jay coming over yesterday and Alfred didn't mention him being here, which meant he had come either really early or really late at night yesterday. I got up and hurried into the bathroom, only just quickly grabbing some clothes from the closet. When I was done I hurried out of my room and downstairs with Luna hot on my trail. When we reached the kitchen I honestly almost couldn't believe what I saw. Dick, Damian, and dad were all sitting at the counter while Jay was in the progress of stealing a pancake from Tim who sat on one of the kitchen tops and Alfred who was standing by the stove making some more pancakes.

"Good to see you finally woke up," Dick said with a smile as he stuffed another bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Who wouldn't wake up with the amount Jay was yelling," Tim said still glaring at Jay for taking his pancake. I just stood there gaping like a fish without water.

"Miss Alex, your pancakes are done," Alfred said, handing me a plate with three pancakes and a few strawberries on it, and giving me a wink silently letting me know that he was the one that called the rest of my brothers. I sighed before looking up and watched as Jason stuck out his tongue at Tim who in turn threw a strawberry at him, looking over at Dick I saw him happily pestering Damian who looked ready to kill him and I saw dad just eating his pancakes with a smile on his lips as he talked a little with Alfred.

"This family, I swear" I whispered with a small chuckle.

* * *

Hello everyone, so I know this chapter is a bit short and I'm sorry for that but I've had to worry about my exams and had to prepare for a lot of them so I might update a little later than usual next month. And if you yourself have exams this month as well then good luck to you my fellow soldier, may whatever god of knowledge be with you!

Misker out to exam.


End file.
